


Darker and Darker, Down we go

by FireThatFox



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, False Memories, Manipulation, Non-Mass, Sasori didn't leave Suna at age 15, Sasori is Gaara's uncle, bad itachi, more human Gaara, new village, possessive Sasori, semi dubious consent, vengence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 55,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireThatFox/pseuds/FireThatFox
Summary: Sakura meets Sasori in a 3-year medical exchange program to Suna. She helps Suna get their hospital up to date, he teaches her about poisons...and reluctantly about antidotes.  They become closer than anyone had ever thought, they find they share many of the same interests and passions.  Sasori teaches Sakura everything he knows because she has earned his respect. Then, he is gone, he leaves Suna. Sakura knows why, Gaara knows why, but the world, does not.  Will they meet again, and if they do, how will they meet, as enemies, or as old friends...After her, 3-year stint in Suna Sakura comes home stronger, with new desires and determination.  Her time in Suna had not been wasted, her time back home won't be either.  She wants to become stronger.  Itachi Uchiha seems to notice the change in her first, but he isn't the only one.  What will he do when he finds out how close Sakura and Sasori had become during her time in Suna, he is a missing nin after all.Will Sakura have to choose, Sasori or The Leaf?  Love or Obligation
Relationships: Gaara/Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura & Sasori, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Sasori, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Minor Gaara and Sakura
Comments: 59
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

Maybe it was the timing, or maybe it was her new positive attitude but she felt like throwing up. 

Sand was in her hair, her shoes, her shirt, her pants, her...underwear. She wanted to scream. 

“How much longer?” She yelled to her Sand escorts.

“Only three more miles Haruno Sama.” The Nin closest to her yelled.

She had left her Konoha escort back on the border between Wind and Fire country and was heading to Suna with her Sand escorts to help establish a modern hospital by personal request of the Kazekage, Gaara Sabaku.

The last time Sakura had seen Gaara it had been shortly after the failed invasion of the Sound and Sand at the Chunin exams that had been held in Konoha. Orochimaru had killed the lord Third and fled when his arms were sealed by the Reaper. The Sand had no choice but to sign the alliance Konoha presented to them after the death of the Kazekage was discovered.

One of the terms of the alliance was to give aide to any Sand or Leaf team engaged in missions that may span across the border. It was on one such mission that Sakura had last seen Gaara before he was the Kazekage.

Sakura sighed in relief and awe as she saw the walled cliffs of Suna come into view. She had never been to Suna before, she had never been to another Hidden village before at all. The party slowed as they came up to the gates flaring their chakra for the gate guards. Sakura leaned over, hands on her knees breathing hard. Suna was a lot warmer than she had anticipated.

A cool bottle of water came into view as she stared at her toes breathing hard.

“Eh?” Sakura stared at the water dumbly.

“Yes, I see what you mean, she is very intelligent and quick-witted.” A drawling voice said sarcastically.

Sakura stood up taking the offered bottle of water from Gaara with thanks. “Kazekage Sama.” She bowed.

Turning to glare at the voice who had insulted her she was met with cool amber eyes, bright red hair like Gaaras and a smirk.

“My Uncle, Akasuna no Sasori.” Gaara waved his hand at Sasori.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the man but nodded politely all the same.

“Forgive me Sakura, I forgot you are not accustomed to the heat of the desert. Allow me to show you to your quarters, you may rest there until dinner if you like. And please, call me Gaara.” Gaara held out his hand to her.

Sakura stared at it for a moment before placing her hand in his not noticing the odd looks they were getting from the surrounding Sand nin...and Sasori. Her shoulders drew up a little self consciously, was she not supposed to take his hand? Tsunade had told her to follow Gaara’s lead, that there were certain customs in Suna she would be expected to know and abide by. He had held his hand out to her, so she had taken it.

Gaara led her down the blistering streets past food stands, clothing stalls, and street performers. She paused momentarily and watched a man thrust two flaming swords down his throat then pull them out clean.

“A little different than Konoha I know.” Gaara smiled softly at her. “I hope you will enjoy many new experiences while here in Suna.”

“I’ve never seen anyone do that before, how do they do that? Are they a shinobi?” She asked turning to him eyes wide.

So expressive, Sasori hummed to himself watching the green eyes widen and sparkle with interest.

“Street performers Sakura, not shinobi. A long preserved pastime and form of Suna entertainment.” Gaara smiled more openly at her expression.

Sakura looked down to the small tin beside the man, there were coins in it. She reached into her pouch pulling out a few coins and dropped them into his tin. The man smiled broadly and spit out several phoenix shaped flames over her head by way of a thanks. She clapped her hands in delight, pulling her hand from Gaara’s.

So innocent, Sasori mused. Is she really a S-Ranked shinobi? His interest was piqued, he wanted to know more about this little pink-haired Leaf Nin.

Gaara held his hand out to Sakura once more indicating that they should move on. She gave him her hand again and they made their way down the street. She had to keep herself several times along the way to the mansion from stopping again. Suna was so colorful, so exotic, so different from Konoha. 

Sasori watched the pink-haired medic take in her surroundings with wide green eyes. It was clear she and resisted the urge to stop several more times to gawk at something new to her as they made their way to the mansion. Her eyes sparkled, her head tilted to the side in contemplation, her nose scrunched up when she saw something she considered what he could only assume was distasteful. It was clear she had never been to Suna before and that she was having the time of her life. It was also clear that his little Jinchiriki nephew had a little crush on the little pink-haired medic from Konoha. Sasori wondered if it was Gaara or Shukaku that had the bigger crush though. The Tea loving monk had a disreputable reputation before he had been sealed with the Tanuki. A taste for blood and women.

Sakura’s mouth dropped open as they approached the Kazekage manse. It looked like something out of a storybook. Tall towers and ledged lined the perimeter of the manse, trees she would have thought were dead if not for the wisps of green exploded from an enclosed garden of some sort and rock sculptures decorated with sandstone could be seen set into the base of the walls. It was beautiful. Sakura’s mouth hung open in awe and Gaara chuckled softly next to her.

“Unlike Konoha, Suna’s Kage is by order of succession. The strongest of the offspring is chosen for the title. Like I was. My family has lived in this manse for over 500 years. Welcome to Suna Sakura.” Gaara pet her hand and led her into the Sabaku manse.

“So beautiful.” Sakura turned left and right taking in her surroundings. It looked like some exotic Arabian castle, but she supposed, they were royalty weren’t they? Suna was so different from Konoha in so many ways. She was enthralled.

Gaara smiled as he watched her, pleased with how impressed she was with his home, proud to have her here helping his village, his people. “Allow me to show you to your rooms.”

“Rooms?” She stuttered.

“Yes, you will have the suite adjacent to my own while you are here. If you need anything, I will be close by.” Gaara walked down a long corridor, Sakura’s hand tucked under his arm pulling her in close down the not so narrow corridor to their rooms.

“My suite and yours are the only ones down this corridor, the others are in the towers or Eastern side of the manse. This side is reserved only for the reigning Kazekage and his intimates. I hope you know what an honor it is to have you here with me Sakura. Please, get some rest. I will have someone call you down for dinner when it is time.” He bowed shortly to her, kissed her hand and walked back down the dim corridors.

Sasori was leaning against the wet bar in the living room when Gaara entered with a light smile on his lips, eyes slightly shining.

“She’s a real cutie huh bro? Cuter now that she’s older.” Kankuro slapped his brother on the back with a grin.

“She is very accomplished,” Gaara replied taking a glass from the wet bar beside his uncle and pouring himself some water.

“You mean she isn’t boring and has a tight little body now to go with it.” Kankuro licked his lips.

“I doubt a woman such as her would even glance at an imbecile such as yourself Kankuro, stop now before you embarrass Suna with your crass behavior.” Sasori drawled turning a tumbler with amber liquid the color of his eyes in his nimble hands.

“What did you just say ?” Kankuro stood up straight glaring at his uncle.

“He said to leave her alone.” Gaara looked up from the scroll he had started to read.

“Well, she is here to learn about poisons isn’t she, I can help her with that.” Kankuro smiled smugly.

“Your amateur intellect of a finely tuned art is deplorable, you are not qualified to teach her anything. You would do more harm than good.” Sasori scoffed at the young puppeteer.

“Amature, I am not an amateur, I’m in the Bingo book!” Kankuro said angrily.

“A flaw of the publisher no doubt.” Sasori plucked a speck of sand from his shirt and patted it down looking up to meet Kankurao’s angry glare.

“I will be teaching the pinkette about the poisons of Suna.” Sasori smiled.

“And antidotes,” Gaara added cocking his head at his uncle who never volunteered to do anything.

“If I must.” Sasori pushed off from the wet bar, refilled his tumbler and walked out of the room to his suite down the hall.

“I thought I was going to be the one to teach Sakura during the exchange between villages Gaara?” Kankuro huffed at his brother.

Gaara’s eyes were still on his uncles back as he made his way slowly to his rooms. “You were, but it appears a better option has just volunteered. Don’t worry, you can be her guide while she is here. I don’t have time to take her around the village with my duties as Kazekage, and from our small walk, it is clear, she won’t rest until she sees everything Suna has to offer.” Gaara smiled remembering the excitement in Sakura’s eyes as they walked through the market.

“And that includes the nightlife!’ Kankuro rubbed his hands together.

“Wait till she is settled in a bit before you scare her off Kankuro.” Gaara smiled at his brother, picked up his glass of water and made his way to his study, down the corridor Sakura and his suites were located.

Kankuro watched his brother open and close the door to his office.

Gaara had changed a lot in the last few years. He had taken a position among the ranks of regular Sand shinobi to be one of the people, had earned his titles along the way, showed his people he was not the monster they had previously known him to be, fought for control over his tailed beast and mostly mastered him. He smiled more, talked more, showed more emotions, lived. His interest in the Konoha medic was obvious. Kankuro had never seen his little brother hold anyone’s hand besides Yashamaru...and that was a very very long time ago. Kankuro sighed. He could give him this. He wouldn’t pursue the pinkette, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t flirt with her for some fun.

Sakura stood in the main room of her suite. It appeared to be a very large, very richly decorated living room. She ran her fingers over the silk coverings of the soft sofa, tried not to step on the thick embroidered rugs at her feet, and marveled at the artistry of the carved sandstone walls.

She made her way into the next room, it was a study. A large marble desk with raccoon heads as feet sat in the middle of the room. Bookcases lined the walls and one side of the room facing the desert was all windowed. It was beautiful.

Sakura continued on to the last room, the bedroom. A round bed dominated the far left corner, windows lined the opposite wall just like the study and an open step down bath took over the far right corner of the room with a smaller door leading to the bathroom toilet and sink. Sakura smiled and spun around, it was a luxury she couldn’t even dream of.

A loud knocking came to her from the suite door. Sakura opened the door to find a pretty blonde, taller than her with a slightly hard look on her face that didn’t reflect her smile staring at her.

“You are Sakura.” The blonde told her.

“Um yes.” Sakura smiled slightly, recognizing the dangerous blonde.

“I’m Temari, remember me? Gaara’s older sister? I’m High General of the Sand now. Welcome to Suna.” The blonde stuck her hand out awkwardly and Sakura shook it.

“I am pleased to see you again, General.” Sakura bowed low and Temari smirked.

“Just Temari. I came to show you how to use your room.” Temari stepped into the room when Sakura moved aside.

“This is to summon a servant for food, towels or anything else you may need while you are here.” Temari pointed to a small silver rope hanging from the wall beside the door.

“This one is only for emergencies or to set the manse on alert for fire, attack, whatever.” She looked Sakura over as if determining how often she would use it for something ridiculous.

“I can take care of myself but don’t worry, I’ll pull it if there is a fire,” Sakura smirked.

Temari laughed outright, “I think we’ll get along just fine.”

“Usually there is a water limit but since you are in the manse with the royal family, you don’t have one,” Temari smirked again.

“Do visitors usually stay in the manse with the family?” Sakura had wondered about that since she had stepped into the first room. It was far too ornate and richly accommodating than a normal room for a visiting nin.

“No, Gaara insisted you stay here, this room is used mainly for visiting family, he said that the strenuous relationship our villages have shared thus far warranted such...drastic measures.” Temari cocked her head to the side looking much like Kankuro, “Now that I see you again though, I can see why he wants you close to him.”

“What?” Sakura furrowed her brows.

“You have really filled out since the Chunin exams, but I guess a lot has changed for all of us hum?” Temari watched her.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, did their entire family have a staring problem or was it a Sand nin thing in general? Sakura huffed and pushed her hair back, “Yeah, a lot has changed since then. I’m not a whiny little useless cry baby anymore, you’re a General, Gaara is Kazekage and Kankuro is...what has he been doing? He didn’t tell me.” Sakura and Temari laughed.

“Well, it is kinda hard being a puppet master following Sasori of the Red Sand. He is a living legend. Kankuro is very good at what he does but, well, there is no comparison between the two really. Sasori is a genius.” Temari sighed for her brother.

“Anyway, Gaara told me he told you to rest, I’ll be back later to get you for dinner.” Temari turned to open the door.

“Thanks for showing me the ropes, literally.” Sakura grinned and waved goodbye to the blonde.

Sakura looked at the clock on the wall, she had a few hours before dinner she figured so she went back to exploring the rooms. Stopping in front of one of the larger bookshelves she pulled a large volume from the shelf and cracked it open. It was on the history of Suna. She carried it over to the couch in her living room and tucked her feet up under her legs.

After an hour of reading, she decided she should probably get cleaned up for dinner. She set the book on the coffee table intending to read more when she got back to her room that evening after dinner and headed for the bath. If she would have turned to look at the bookcase before leaving the room she would have seen the detached amber eye following her across the room...but she didn’t.

Hair clean and combed flowing down her back in a soft light cascade of pastel pink, black shinobi shirt and pants, she was ready for dinner.

A knock at her door let her know Temari was there to get her. She opened the door with a smile that faded as she realized it wasn’t Temari but Sasori that had come to get her for dinner.

“Good evening kunoichi.” Sasori greeted her without bowing moving past her into her rooms as he spoke.

“Goodevening Sasori Sama,” Sakura remembered her manners even if he didn’t, and bowed to him.

“I see you enjoy reading.” He picked up the volume she had started to read earlier that day and thumbed through it lightly. 

“Surely you must know that this isn’t accurate.” He dropped the book on the table with a loud thud.

“Excuse me?” She said a little annoyed he had barged in and was making so much noise.

“Come now.” He gave her a condescending raise of the brow. “History is written by those who lie the best.”

“Well, I hadn’t really thought about that.” Sakura offered, picking the book up and putting it back on the shelf where she had gotten it from.

“What else haven’t you...thought of I wonder.” Sasori cocked his head and watched her.

A family trait then, Sakura said to herself.

“I’m not sure what you mean Sasori Sama.” Sakura glared at him.

“Of course you do, you aren’t stupid like Kankuro, you are intelligent, observant and curious, like Gaara, like me. You just lack the confidence.” Sasori told her like he was telling her the sky was blue.

“Excuse me?” She blundered, what the hell is with this guy.

“No, I don’t think I will be doing that. It must be fixed, and quickly.” He pulled a book off of the shelf and handed it to her. “Read this by the morning.”

“What for?” She looked down at the book. “Poisons for beginners and not so great shinobi.” 

“I am your new Poisons Master.” He told her and walked out the door as Temari was walking in.

“What was that about?” Temari watched her uncle leave the room and looked at Sakura who was red in the face and glaring at his back.

“Is he always that rude to people or is it just me?”

“He is always like that. I think he hates everyone. The only person he tolerates even a little bit is Gaara. Gaara is intellectual, quick thinking, a strategist, like Sasori, they are a lot alike.” Temari smiled.

“The only difference is Gaara has learned to be more diplomatic, talks more, listens more and takes what others think into consideration more. With Sasori, it is his way or nothing because you are wrong and he is right.” Temari grinned at Sakura’s open-mouthed exasperation.

“He is the one who is teaching me about poisons and antidotes?” She moaned.

“The difference between most Know it Alls and Sasori, is he really does know it all. If he says he is right...he is.” Temari shrugged. “Ready?”

“Ugh, yeah, let’s go.” Sakura pulled the door shut behind them.

Sasori made his way to the dining hall smiling at how Sakura’s eyes blazed dark green with anger when he told her she lacked confidence. Her reaction proved she knew of that weakness and hated it. He was going to enjoy this. He didn’t think he would find anything entertaining about having a silly Leaf nin join their ranks temporarily but he found Sakura most fascinating and her innocence more than alluring.

Gaara watched Temari and Sakura enter the dining hall through the west door and sit down side by side. He smiled, Temari must be pleased to have another female in the house, she grew up with all males, fights with almost all males, is the High General where no women stand side by side amongst their male counter parts, because there are no other women.

“How beautiful.” Sakura murmurs as she looked around the hall.

Jeweled frames hold paintings of generations of Sabakus. They line the main walls of the dining area. Servants set exotic dish after dish on the table, a pitcher of purple liquid is set before Sakura and she leans forward looking at it curiously.

“Passionfruit juice my dear.” Sasori waves to the pitcher she is peering at from his seat next to hers.

When the hell did he get here? Sakura hadn’t heard or seen him enter the room, much less feel his chakra signature.

Her apprehension must have shown on her face because he smirked at her and said, “I see the Leaf doesn’t deem their medical staff worth giving basic sensory lessons to hum? We shall have to remedy that.”

“Sasori, don’t antagonize Sakura, she is here of her own free will to help bring our hospital staff up to date.” Gaara warned his uncle.

“I was under the impression she was also here to learn.” Sasori drawled picking up his glass and filling it with passion fruit juice then Sakura’s without asking her.

“I am willing to learn anything you can teach me Sasori Sama.” Sakura fake smiled sweetly at him.

Sasori’s mouth twitched and Gaara smiled.

“Well said Sakura.” Gaara smiled at Sasori who merely looked bored.

“Well I’m starving. Have you ever had fried liver, try this.” Temari handed a dish of what looked like thinly sliced beef but smelled like dead rotting beef.

“Uh, thank you.” Sakura took the dish from the blonde trying not to inhale as she did so.

She placed a piece of thin sliced...liver on her plate and looked at it. A hand poured some yellow...something over it. Sasori’s voice could be heard from her right, “Curry makes it taste better.”

Sakura picked up her knife and chopsticks cutting off a small piece and slowly put it in her mouth. She chewed and immediately scooped up more yellow sauce.

“See.” Sasori smirked. “Personally I find liver disgusting, I wouldn’t eat it if I were you.” He handed her a dish of what looked like bean sprouts and fried pork over steamed rice.

Sakura smiled gratefully at him and he smirked back at her.

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro laughed.

“So Sakura, we can start off by introducing you to the hospital staff tomorrow morning, you can take a tour of our facilities and go from there. I am relying on you to tell me what we need to do. I’m afraid our head medic is light years behind you and won’t be much help.” Gaara grimaced at her by way of an apology.

“Not to worry Gaara, I have ran our Konoha hospital for the last two years directly under my Shisou, I will help as much as I can. Sakura took another helping of bean sprouts.

“Yes, and after you are done scolding and chasing the children at that sad excuse of a hospital you can come to my lab and the real work can begin.” Sasori picked at his food, removing the onions from his pork and onions.

“Do you not consider the hospital to be real work?” Sakura was a little miffed by his comment. She worked nearly night and day at the hospital in Konoha, there was always so much to do, she never had enough time, she felt like she practically lived there. Real work indeed.

“No.” Sasori didn’t even bother to look at her when he responded, he continued to pick the onions out of his pork.

“It is work, hard work and it is also rewarding. I know I am making a difference, helping those who need my help, healing them, caring for them, it is important.” She glared at the poison master beside her.

Sasori turned to her and said, “So is watching someone wither and cry out covered in blood, that too is rewarding, knowing I killed them, knowing they will die in the most painful way possible, that all my hard work in formulating a new poison will allow me new ways to tortutre and kill enemy shinobi.”

“You’re an asshole you know that?” Sakura exploded, fire in her eyes.

“There it is.” Sasori smiled.

“What?” Sakura growled at him.

“The passion I knew was there, hidden. Why do you hide who you are?” He poured her more juice.

“Sasori.” Gaara warned his uncle.

“The sooner we get this out of the way the more productive her time will be here.” Sasori crossed his arms over his chest and sat back in his seat.

“Or she’ll get so pissed she leaves and goes back to Konoha ruining our alliance and bringing about the next Shinobi war.” Kankuro muttered picking at his own plate.

“She isn’t a quitter.” Sasori turned his eyes back to Sakura, “Are you.”

“I am not, but you are an asshole.” Sakura picked up her glass and drank.

Temari burst out laughing slapping her hand on the table, “Yeah, we’re going to get along just fine.”

“Well, now that the fireworks are over and that is settled, goodnight.” Sasori rose from his seat and left the dining hall, onions neatly stacked to the side of his plate, pork gone.

“Please tell me he gets better once you get to know him?” Sakura groaned out loud.

Kankuro avoided her eye, Temari kept eating but Gaara smiled at her.

“Would you care for desert Sakura?” He held up a plate of sugared pistachios for her.

“Uggh.” She groaned but took the plate and ate one.

“These are really good.” She grumbled.

Gaara smiled. “I am pleased you like them.”

The rest of dinner was pretty boring. They went over her work schedule for the hospital, her days off, what would be covered by Suna and her allowance. Gaara asked her to get together a list of materials and equipment she thought they would need for the hospital and to have it to him by the end of the week for his review. She would have every afternoon from 2pm to 6pm for her poison and antidote lessons with Sasori and her weekends were her own.

Sasori watched her with his floating eye. She had returned back to her room after dinner pausing only to wash her hands then sat down on the couch with the book he had told her to read. She huffed a bit at first no doubt irked he had told her to do something but soon she appeared to really enjoy the reading and even started a small scroll with notes and possible questions she may have for him. He was pleased to see she was interested and taking this seriously. Kankuro had never made any notes or asked hardly any questions. The boy was a dud, no matter what anyone said.

To his amusement it had only taken her an hour to read the three inch thick book, she had sat there and made several more notes on her scroll then rolled it, tied it and set it by the book. She stood and stretched, walking to the window to look out over the village only...he noticed she wasn’t really looking at the village so much as she was looking past it, toward Konoha. Ah, he said to himself, it really was her first time alone in another hidden village, perhaps...he had been a little rude to her. He released his jutsu and opened his eye, rubbed it and closed his drapes.

Morning came at the sound of a knock on her door. Sakura opened it to find a smiling Kankuro there to take her to the hospital as her trusty guide.

“Have you had breakfast?” He asked her as she grabbed her bag from the couch slinging it across her body.

“Yep, the best too! Your cook is amazing!” She grinned up at him.

“I know right! She makes the best desserts too you‘ll have to try more than just the pistachios next time.” He led her out the front door and to the main street.

“It is so hot here, how do you wear that black jumpsuit?” She asked him looking over his less than cooling attire.

“I’m used to it I guess, but we can stop later maybe after lunch and get you some loose cotton clothes. You Leaf nin don’t know how to survive in the desert I swear. I did a recon mission with a Leaf jonin last year, he almost died of heat stroke and he burned up like a crispy flake in the sun.” Kankuro laughed.

“I’ll get used to it, after all I’ll be here for a few years I’ll have to right?” She smiled at him and shaded her eyes, they were nearing the market.

“Yeah you will, let’s stop now and get you some sunglasses though.” He pulled her over tot a glasses stand.

They tried on a few pairs laughing at one another and making faces in the mirror until she finally found a pair she liked.

Kankuro introduced her to the current Suna Hospital staff and left, telling her he would be back around noon to take her to lunch.

Sakura turned to her new staff, “Well I am very pleased to meet all of you, Department heads, follow me, I want to take a quick look around, can someone please get me a pen and a notepad so I can make notes as we go?” She smiled at them, no one moved.

“It seems we are at a bit of a stand still, let me reintroduce myself. I am Haruno Sakura, late of Team 7, student of Hatake Kakashi the Copy Nin of Konoha, the apprentice to Lady Tsunade the Fifth Hokage of Konoha. I am here on a voluntary basis to help your village, I both deserve and demand your respect, however, I understand that respect is earned. Someone get me a damned notebook and pen so I can make my rounds and earn that respect or we can take this to the training ground and I can earn it that way hum?”

“Lady Sakura.” A small timid voice spoke from her right, arms extended, fingers trembling on a notebook and pen, her head was bowed.

“Thank you, um?” Sakura took the notebook and en with two hands politely from the girl.

“Kokane, Lady Sakura.” Kokane bowed lower.

“Kokane, thank you very much, but please do not call me Lady Sakura, I do not need such a lofty title. I am a Doctor, please address me as such.”

“Yes Doctor.” Kokane smiled at her.

“Not at all,” Sakura turned to the rest of the department heads, “Let’s move.”

A little wooden puppet cocked it’s head to the side as it “watched” the pink haired medic turn the corner of the hospital, then jumped out the window and away.

It took her the full three hours to walk, evaluate, interview, review and glare her hospital staff down. Kankuro was sitting in the main lobby when he saw her round the corner with the irate current head doctor on her heels.

“I don’t care how you do it in Konoha, that’s not how we do it here and we aren’t changing for some pink hair little wanna be a doctor just because she is the apprentice to the overstuffed Senju whore!”

Sakura’s hand shot out before anyone knew what had happened. The man flew through the air and the wall behind him landing in a crumpled heap. Sakura climbed through the hole in the wall his body had left, and spoke quite calmly.

“Please allow me to show you first hand why it is important for you to change the way you do things, that you will be changing the way you do things and that if you ever insult my mentor, friend and the Fifth Hokage again, terrible painful things will happen to you! I can be very creative!”

That said she pushed chakra into her hands , running them slowly over the man's broken ribs, bruised collarbone and twisted lower back. Within 15 minutes he had been fully healed. She thrust her now chakra free hand out to him with a raised eyebrow, “Well?”

“I...I’m sorry. That was...amazing.” He ducked his head, took her hand and stood there shuffling his feet in embarrassment.

“Now for your punishment.” She threw her arms out in front of her and cracked her knuckles. He flinched and paled before her.

“Go tell everyone in the hospital what just happened, how you insulted me, the Hokage, and how I punched you through a wall, how I healed you and hold no ill will against you or Suna. I told you...I demand your respect, if I can’t earn it because you are too short sided and stubborn, I will beat it into you. Understood?”

“Yes Lady Sakura!” He fled.

She rolled her eyes and turned toward Kankuro who was laughing so hard he almost peed his jumpsuit.

“Stop laughing.” She frowned.

“Oh my gosh, that was hilarious, you are so awesome, oh oh wait till Temari hears about this!” He falls back down in his seat laughing and flopping to the side holding his chest.

“Are you quite done, I’m starving and I have a ton of work to get done before I meet with Sasori.” She put her hand on her hip.

“Yeah yeah, let’s go.” He wheezed wiping tears from his eyes.  
____________________

Sakura stood outside the door leading to Sasori’s lab. She sighed, shuffled her feet, then knocked on the door.

“Come in.” A drawing bored voice called out to her.

“Good afternoon.” She bowed politely.

“Come here and hold this.” He ordered her without greeting. She huffed but made her way over to the table and held the beaker he thrust out to her.

“What is this?” She asked.

“Be quiet and I’ll tell you.” He said annoyed.

She rolled her eyes.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me.” He scolded her.

“How did you…” She blurted out.

He smiled, “I see everything you do, remember that.”

“Yea yea, so what are you doing?”

“This is my latest formula, it isn’t quite finished yet but it won’t be one of my more dangerous poisons so I don’t mind you helping me with it.” He pulled a small vial from his lab coat and poured the green liquid into the beaker.

“That was frogspawn of the desert fire toad, very good for causing hallucinations and destabilizing the enemy, mix it with monkshood, or aconite as you Leaf like to call it and it makes the enemy live out the worst moments of their lives over and over, each time the moment gets more and more horrific till they are cured or killed.” Sasori smiles, a smile so sweet and almost innocent in its placement that it shouldn’t belong on a man who just spoke of such a torturous poison.

“The best part is if they don’t get an antidote, they eventually commit suicide to end the terror.” He smiled at her as if he had just given her good news.

“That’s terrible.” She said.

“I call it effective.” He took the beaker from her hand and poured it slowly into the other beaker, he swirled the contents around a bit then set it over the fire to heat.

Pulling a thermometer from his lab coat he placed it in the beaker and watched. As soon as the beaker reach 175 he removed it from the heat.

“It’s ready to be imbued with my puppets now.” He smiled at her again.

“What about the antidote?” She asked.

“What about it?” He started taking down little metal gauges that formed smaller rings around a larger loop.

“Aren’t you going to make an antidote for it?” She asked him exasperated.

“Why would I do that?” He looked at her just as exasperated.

“What if you accidentally cut yourself with it or, I don’t know ingest it by accident.” She threw her hands up in the air.

“If I did that...I would deserve to die...ridiculous Leaf nin, that’s why you’re a bunch of tree hugging, bleeding heart, emotional messes, you always want a safety net.” He scoffed and said something about real nins don’t need such things.

“So where do you find your ingredients for your poisons?” She opted for the diplomatic approach.

“Come.” He left the lab and headed out of the main wing and around the corner. She had to run to keep up. 

“This is the green house and those are the indoor gardens.” Sasori waved her into a wide open lush building.

“It smells like Konoha.” She smiled wistfully. She didn’t think she would miss her home so much, but she did.

“Yes, the smell of dirt, fascinating.” he started walking to the back, “Follow me.”

They stopped in front of the strangest plant Sakura had ever seen. The trunk was thick but it wasn’t a tree, it had flowers on it but she wouldn’t call it a flower like regular flowers, it was beautiful...and it was moving.

“This is a Chugoki Hamaruta plant,” Sasori told her. “Don’t touch it or you will die.

Sakura backed away from one of the plants moving vines but continued to look closely at it.

“What do you use it for?” She asked him.

“Nothing.” He watched her.

“But, what? Nothing?” She frowned and looked at the plant.

“You tell me.” He smiled.

“You read the book told you to, figure it out.” He left her, he turned on his heel and walked out the door and left her there with the deadly moving plant.

4 ½ hour later...

Gaara knocked on Sakura’s door. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. Gaara teleported into her suite and looked around. She wasn’t there.

Sasori labeled the last two vials and set them in the rack just as Gaara knocked on his door. Sasori sighed. He didn’t want to deal with this right now.

“Yes?” Sasori answered the door to his lab not even trying to hide his annoyance.

“Where is Sakura?” Gaara asked without greeting his uncle.

“Lost the little Leaf nin already? Maybe she really was a quitter and ran back home?” Sasori sneered at the Kazekage.

“She was last seen with you.” Gaara insisted.

“I left her in the greenhouse, I would have thought she would be done by now.” Sasori yawned.

Gaara teleported to the greenhouse and pushed the door open.

“Sakura?” He called out her name as he walked up and down the aisles.

“Sakura?” Sasori mimicked him.

Gaara smelled the blood before he saw it.

“Sakura!” Gaara fell to his knees by the pink haired medic.

“I’m okay, it is the plant’s blood, not mine, I’m almost done.” She smiled up at Gaara.

“The plant’s blood?” Gaara frowned.

“Interesting...though it did take you a lot longer than I had hoped.” Sasori leaned against the seedling racks.

Sakura capped her last vial and set it in the foam rack on the counter with the others she had filled.

“You bastard!” She took one quick step, arm raised and went for Sasori. “It could have killed me!”

He grabbed her arm, twisted it up against the small of her back, turned her and brought her back up against his chest, her arm pinned between them his lips to her neck.

“Careful dear.” His lips brushed her neck as he spoke. “I may be a puppet master but that isn’t all I can do with my hands. It could have killed you, but it didn’t.”

He rested his cheek up against her neck, her hair tickling his nose as he looked at Gaara and pointedly inhaled her scent.

“Enough.” Gaara’s sand rose around them, filtering in between Sakura and Sasori where he held her to him.

“Just a lesson, dear nephew, nothing to get...alarmed about.” Sasori released Sakura and she stumbled forward into Gaara’s arms.

Gaara held her out and away from him, slowly letting go once he knew she wouldn’t fall.

“The blood.” Sakura turned to Sasori, “The blood is the antidote to your new poison. She took a vial from the stand and handed it to him.

A real smile spread across his face, “So it is.”

“Sakura, perhaps you wish to clean up before dinner?” Gaara’s gaze never left that of Sasori’s as he spoke.

Sakura nodded and walked to the door of the greenhouse, pausing only slightly, looking back then pushed the door open and left, leaving the two red heads to glare at one another.

“Need I remind you uncle, that I am the Kazekage, you are not. Sakura is here as a diplomat and healer, not a toy for you. If you put her in danger again, I will take action against you, whatever action I deem necessary.” Gaara spoke calmly, but the threat was clear.

“You do what you must Kazekage,” Sasori smirked. “She really is quite interesting, isn’t she?”

“She is not interested in you,” Gaara warned.

“Oh? I wouldn’t be too sure of that my young nephew.” Sasori smiled and walked past Gaara, out the door.

Gaara sighed heavily and teleported to his chambers in a whirl of sand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura has spent some time in Suna by now. Her relationship with her staff at the hospital is much more cordial and she has made many friends. After a bit of a rough start, the hospital staff has learned to trust and respect her abilities.
> 
> Temari, Kankuro and Gaara's relationship with Sakura had become one of close friendship, more so with Temari who does not have any women friends of strength or power. She finds a welcome ally in Sakura. 
> 
> Gaara's interest in Sakura grows but is immensely overshadowed by his uncle's relationship with the pinkett.
> 
> Sasori finds an intelligent curious mind in Sakura that draws out his need to pass on his greatness. In her, he has finally found a worthy student to teach. They find they have more in common than an interest in poisons however...where there was once annoyance at best, animosity at most, they find common ground...and possibly more.
> 
> Sasori does not get close to people, why would he when they die so quickly, but he can't help but be drawn to Sakura, it is in her nature.

6months later…

“Sakura! To your left dear!” Sasori yelled above the sand storm.

Sakura flipped through the air landing unsteadily on the soft sand. “Shit.” She pulled the kunai from her shoulder and ran at the enemy nin.

“Why is The Leaf fighting alongside the Sand!” The Iwa nin yelled at her as he threw more kunai her way.

“Alliance!” She screamed as her fist made contact with his leg shattering it into a thousand pieces. He fell to the ground in a small spattering of blood.

“Good girl.” Sasori landed beside her looking down at the last Iwa nin.

Sasori took a small senbon from his waist and flicked it at the Iwa nin who was still trying to get up through the pain of his shattered leg. It hit him in his brow, between his eyes. He fell backward dead.

“Come Sakura, let’s get back to camp, you need your wounds tended to. Are you capable of walking? He asked looking to her bloodied leg and shoulder.

“Yes.” She panted slightly and started walking off in the direction of their camp.

She got ten feet before she collapsed to the ground.

“You’ve lost too much blood, daft girl. You always push yourself too hard.” Sasori bent down and picked her up.

“Put your arms around my neck so I don’t jostle your shoulder.” He instructed.

She did and laid her head against his chest breathing hard. Sasori smiled, kissed the top of her head and ran back to their camp at top speed.

He laid her down gently by the fire that was still going, the bedroll that was still laid out. They had caught them by surprise. She had been filling their canteens when the Iwa nin had attacked. He had heard the cracking of her chakra filled punch rent the air. She had two deep slashes to her leg by the time he had gotten to the river, one Iwa nin dead at her side, head bashed in, the other had her pinned to a tree, chakra cuffs on her and was choking her slowly with one hand, the other roaming up and down her body.

Sasori had reacted poorly. He didn’t call forth his puppets, he pulled two kunai from his belt and cut the Iwa’s throat from behind. He was so distracted with breaking her chakra cuffs he hadn’t seen the other one in the tree.

He shook his head. He needed to focus. She needed him. Pulling a small vial from his pouch, he slipped his hand behind her head lifting it up and upended the vial into her mouth.

“Swallow dear.” He coaxed her.

Sakura swallowed, relief was instantaneous.

She smiled at him. “Sasori.

“It won’t last long, I need to work quickly.” He shushed her.

He sewed her shoulder wound shut disinfecting it as he went, then the two long slashes on her leg. It would have to do till her chakra returned enough for her to heal them herself.

Sasori popped the top off of a bottle with red pills in it and put one in her mouth. “Chew, blood rejuvenating pill.”

Sakura ground the pill between her teeth grimacing at the taste.

“Sasori.” She tried to sit up but he placed a hand gently to her chest. 

“Rest. I’ll get you back to Suna in the morning.” He pulled the bedding up and over her the desert was cold at night, particularly at this time of year.

He sat beside her as she drifted off to sleep watching the rise and fall of her breathing. He had been distracted, he had been caught unaware, because of her.

“Ridiculous.” He said to the fire.

Yet, it wasn’t. Those Iwa nin were nothing, he should have been able to kill them with a mere flick of his wrist. She had screamed and he had run to her without checking for chakra signatures, without thinking, he had just gone...foolish.

A gentle breeze blew over the ground lifting leaves, dust, and pink hair as he continued to watch her sleep. His hand reached out to her before his brain could laugh at him. He brushed the scattered locks from her face. She turned her head in her sleep and smiled at him, eyes opening just a sliver, of green, and closed again. She sighed, pressing her face into his open palm. She trusted him.

Something, deep down, that before now, or from long ago. Fluttered softly, painfully. Heat rushed to his face in embarrassment. What was that...ridiculous. Only, this time, he couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud.

They had become close over the year, spending time together in his lab, foraging for poison ingredients. He taught her what plants to look for, how to cut and prepare them. He taught her everything he knew, he never held back from her. She was brilliant, intelligent, a genius in her own right, he had never had a more worthy student.

When they weren’t creating they were still talking, discussing and analyzing, be it people, politics and of course poisons. He had taught her how to be a better sensor, how to improve her movement speed, how to dodge even better than Tsunade had taught her. He taught her puppetry, she had been a perfect candidate with her perfect chakra control. She was his greatest work of art. He was so proud of her. He cared about her.  
_____________________

“Sakura!” Temari ran into the hospital room coming to a skidding halt beside her friend’s bed.

“What happened?” Temari’s wide eyes met Gaara’s.

“Sasori brought her back from the foraging trip with two sword slashes to the leg and a stab wound to the shoulder, major blood loss, chakra depletion and hypothermia,” Gaara said calmly.

“She will be just fine, he did emergency medic aide on sight, let her rest the night with a blood pill and a pain killer, then ran her here this morning before dawn, he just left.” Gaara looked out of the small hospital window as the sun rose above the horizon.

“Oh thank goodness.” Temari brushed almost tears from her face quickly.

Sakura and Temari had become good friends over the last 6 months, Sakura had become friends with almost all of Suna in the last 6 months. Gaara couldn’t think of anyone in Suna that didn’t adore the little pink-haired kunoichi, including himself...including Sasori. Even their crotchety great grandmother liked the little medic.

Kankuro knocked and walked in holding a small potted cactus. He nodded to his siblings then set the plant in the window. “How is she?”

“She will be fine, she suffers from blood loss and chakra depletion, she just needs rest.

“Where is Sasori?” Kankuro asked.

“In his lab or his suite I imagine, he left shortly after dropping her off,” Gaara said.

Sakura woke up several hours later, dizzy and tired. Temari was sitting by the window and rose when she called her name.

“Have you been here long?” Sakura asked her friend in a raspy voice.

“Only a few hours, not long, you look terrible!” Temari laughed.

“Thanks.” Sakura chuckled softly.

“Where is Sasori?” Sakura asked noticing Temari bite her lip. “What is it?”

“We can’t find him,” Temari told her.

“Gaara thinks he may have left, for Iwa.” 

“What?” Sakura gasped.

“Sasori told Gaara that you got ambushed by the river when you went to fill the canteens by Iwa nin and that one of them, touched you.” Temari’s eyes met Sakura’s in a knowing way.

“Well yes, but it wasn’t anything new, if you know what I mean, it happens all the time.” Sakura grimaced at the other woman. 

“Yeah, but how often do you think those lug-heads know about it much less see it?” She sighed, “Besides, even if he tries to hide it, we all know Sasori...cares for you.”

“I’m his student, Kakashi sensei was the same way.” Sakura smiled but her smile faded. “Do you think he really went to Iwa?”

“With Sasori, there is no telling.” Temari sighed.

“Isn’t that, I mean, even he can’t...isn’t that suicide?” Sakura asked.

“You’ve never seen his one hundred red puppets have you?” Temari asked her.

“No, can he command them all, at the same time?” Sakura gasped.

“Yes.” Temari looked out the window.

“So, then, Gaara has a right to be worried.” She laid back in her bed and closed her eyes. “Sasori.”

_________________________

Sasori stood at the gates of Iwa. “I am Akasuna no Sasori and I wish to speak to the Tsuchikage.”

“Get lost Sand nin, you’re kind aren’t welcome here!” The Iwa guard yelled down from the gate.

“I will only repeat myself once, I wish to speak to the Tsuchikage...now.” Sasori drawled.

“Fuck off Sand nin.” The guard threw two kunai at Sasori, who merely stepped back two paces.

“Very well. The destruction of Iwa is on your head.” Sasori removed the scroll from his back, “ Red secret technique, performance of one hundred puppets!”

Puppets flew from the scrolls by the twenties.

“I warned you,” Sasori called out to the Iwa guard, who looked on in horror.

With several small flicks of his wrist, he attached chakra strings to his lot. “Let us begin.”

_____________________

Sakura woke the next day to a soft touch on her face.

“Sasori.” The name left her lips before she had fully opened her eyes.

“Sakura. I have returned to Suna. Are you well?” Sasori continued to caress her cheek gently.

“I’m so glad you’re back, Gaara said he thought you went to Iwa, he said that you went to avenge me because that Iwa nin touched me and.”

The look in his eyes stopped her. “Sasori, you didn’t.” Her hands went to her mouth.

“I did.” 

She sat up, she could see it now, blood on his shirt, pants, face, arms, blood, everywhere.

“The Tsuchikage…”

“Is dead.” Sasori sighed and sat in the chair by her bed, his hand never leaving her cheek.

“Oh Sasori, you shouldn’t have.” Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked into his eyes.

“The filth of Iwa has been wiped clean, you are my student.” He paused. “ I had to.”

He laid his head in her lap, “I had to.”

Sakura laid her hand on his head. “Sasori.”

Gaara watched them from outside of her hospital room door. His fists clenched at his sides. “Sasori, uncle, what have you done.” He turned and walked calmly down the hall, out the front door of the hospital, out the front gates of Suna and disappeared in a flurry of sand...Shukaku needed to be let out, he needed to vent.

___________________

6 months later…

“They are calling for war Sasori, do you not understand that?” Gaara had both hands on the table in front of him leaning forward toward his uncle who sat calmly on the other side.

“I expected it.” Sasori rolled his eyes.

“The Leaf, The Sand, we will both be thrown into a war because of our alliance all because of you and your reckless actions.” Gaara narrowed his eyes at his uncle, the man didn’t even seem to care.

“I didn’t think there were enough of them left to start any sort of war much less make you worry about it Kazekage.” Sasori looked up to meet Gaara’s heated gaze. “If she had been with you, what would you have done? Would you have been able to control that beast in you?”

“They have an alliance with The Raikage, they are not alone, he can’t just sit back and watch them die and he won’t, we already received over 25 scrolls of war communication, terms, and recompense!” Gaara sat down in his seat exhausted. He normally didn’t get any sleep but lately he had gotten even less.

“What do they want?” Sasori asked, choosing to ignore the fact his nephew had not answered him.

“They want us to surrender you to them, alive,” Gaara said.

“Ah, torture then. Well, I see no other way, we’ll just have to go to war.” Sasori sighed like he was bored.

Temari choked on her drink. “Are you serious?”

“Unless you plan on handing me over to them, what else is there?” Sasori looked at her cocking his head to the side.

“I am not going to hand you over to the Raikage uncle,” Gaara said quietly. “We will go to war, send a missive to the Leaf.”

Temari nodded and left the room.

“Don’t be stupid boy, I was just joking, you can’t go to war. I started this, I’ll finish it.” Before Gaara could say anything before he could move. Sasori was gone.

___________________

It was late as Sasori made his way to Sakura’s rooms, or early depending on your perception. He undid the protection seals on her door and opened it slowly.

Moonlight cast shadows over the couch and table as he made his way through her living room to the office. Her files and hospital forms fell haphazardly over the desk in the middle of the room, he smiled at her organized chaos. At the door to her bedroom, he stopped and looked to the left, she lay barely covered on the large round bed, legs diagonal, arms thrown wide, he smiled.

Sasori sat on her bed leaned over and whispered in her ear, “Sakura, wake up dear, I have to tell you some things.”

She moved slightly, rolled a bit and blinked. “Sasori?”

“Yes dear, it’s me, I need to speak with you.” He took her hand in his.

Sakura sat up in her bed and blinked the sleep away. “What time is it?”

“Sakura. I have to go, I’m leaving Suna. I won’t be coming back.” He drew her to him and hugged her for the first time. They had touched casually, in passing, for medical care but this was a real hug.

“I wanted to say goodbye before I left and...give you this.” He pulled a delicate gold chain from his pocket with a small gold scorpion dangling from a ring.

“It’s...so beautiful.” Sakura looked at the necklace in front of her face.

“It is one of my own, the most venomous of all the scorpions in the world, I dipped it in gold, but the poison remains in its body if you should ever need it. Never take it off.” He clasped the chain around her neck, running his finger gently along her collar bone where it lay glistening in the scare moonlight.

“I will not bring the war to Suna.” He looked up at her.

“But you said.” She began.

“I know, I lied.”

“You do care.” She smiled.

“You were my best student.” He rose from the bed and looked out the window.

“They are coming,” he said quietly.

“Who?” She asked.

“Stay away from the Akatsuki Sakura, and do not tell anyone I taught you puppetry.” He removed a small scroll from his waist and handed it to her.

“Your first puppet. I made it special, just for you.” Sasori cupped her face in his hands and looked at her as though he were memorizing her every feature, every eyelash, every hair, and then he was gone, out the window before she could move.

“I do not regret.” came to her on the wind...and she started to cry, falling back onto her bed.

Sakura woke with a start, “Sasori!” she gasped.

“He is gone.” Gaara sat in a chair by her bed. “But you know this don’t you.”

Sakura brought her hand to her neck and fingered the gold chain, “Yes.”

“I had hoped, it was just a dream.” She said.

“I have declared him a missing-nin, he will be hunted by all five of the great nations now,” Gaara spoke quietly.

“This is all my fault.” She started to cry.

“No. I have learned, when you love someone, you will go to any length to ensure they are safe.” 

“I was safe, he didn’t have to do that, he didn’t have to kill all those Iwa nin.” She cried.

“Do not insult his gesture by condemning it.” Gaara rose from the chair and sat on the bed beside her.

“It is not your fault, he knew what he was doing, and he did it for you.” Gaara pet her once then stood. “I will call the maid to bring you breakfast and inform the hospital you will be a little late this morning.”

“Thank you.” Sakura tried to smile at him.

“Sakura, Sasori is gone, but I’m still here for you.” His pale green eyes met hers, she nodded and he left.  
______________________

Days passed, then weeks and she fell back into her routine she had begun to know during her time in Suna. She filled the hours she would normally spend learning from Sasori developing new poisons and antidotes in his lab, she was the only one Gaara would allow in there now.

The Suna hospital had done well, the medical staff after a few broken noses and broken walls fell into order. Two new doctors under Sakura’s instruction joined the ranks of the Suna medic-nin, she couldn’t have been more proud.

At night, when she couldn’t sleep Gaara would join her on the roof to watch the stars, one night they kissed, her first kiss. He had wanted more but she had pulled away, the gold of her necklace glinting in the moonlight.

A year later found her handing the reins over to her former assistant, Kokane as head medic for the hospital. The girl had worked hard over the last two years and deserved every bit of the title and praise. With her title transferred to a native and her time less in demand, she found herself in Sasori’s lab more and more.

By the end of the next year, she had developed 12 new poisons of her own design and their antidotes. The end of her third year was drawing near, soon it would be time for her to return to Konoha.

She was in her room packing when she found the scroll. It had been tucked up under her pillow sealed by a familiar chakra signature.

“Sasori.” Sakura pulled the scroll open. It was a storage scroll. She laid it out on the floor of her room and pressed her chakra into it, a cloud of smoke erupted around her. When the smoke had cleared and she looked down she saw a beautiful katana. An ivory sheath, yellowed and polished to an aged grain, smooth and cool to the touch. She pulled the sword from the sheath, the sensual whisper of the blade filling her ears. Two degree, diamond cut, tenfold, full hilt, with a small scorpion like the one she wore around her neck etched into the base.

A note was tucked into the sheath, the small white poking out from the opening. She pulled the paper out and unfolded it.

It read: Sakura, I am well. You are missed. Never forget, puppets are not the only weapon a puppet master can wield. You were my best student. -Sasori

Sakura sheathed her sword, normally she would bloody the blade so it knew it’s purpose but this was a gift from Sasori, it would be poisoned. She burned the note so no one else could find it.

Gaara met her in her living room.

“Do you think it would have been different if he had stayed, perhaps you would have found comfort in Suna, family.” Gaara watched her put books back on the shelf one by one as he stood in the middle of the room.

“We weren’t close like that Gaara, he was my teacher, I was his student.” She sighed, they had had this conversation many times since Sasori had left.

“Yet you pull away from me, you never let me close.” He moved toward her taking her hand.

“Sakura, he was not the only one who cared for you, does care for you.” Gaara pulled her closer to him, she could feel his breath on her cheek.

“I care for you.” He said quietly arms around her waist, face in her hair.

“Gaara, I…” She gently pulled away from his embrace.” I’m sorry.”

Gaara sighed. “I am sorry, but I guess Kankuro is right, who could possibly compare to Akasuna no Sasori.” He smiled at her and disappeared.

She said goodbye to them at the gates of Suna with promises to write. Gaara kissed her on the cheek and held her for a little longer than was polite but she let him, it was goodbye after all. 

Temari promised to visit her soon, Kankuro said he would send her the design for his latest puppet when he was finished so she could tell him what she thought. Sakura waved to most of her hospital staff that had showed up to see her off.

Turning one last time before joining her Sand escort, she waved goodbye, then turned and ran to catch up.

Her Konoha Anbu escort met them at the border. Sakura hugged a teary goodbye to her Sand escort, all of whom had become friends in the past three years.

“Sorry about that, I’m ready to go home now.” She smiled at the Anbu, a tall man with the mask of a weasel.

“Hn.” Was her reply.

“Sasuke Kun?” She asked the Anbu.

“No, uh, his brother, Itachi.” Itachi bowed to her low and polite.

“It is good to see you again Sakura san, it has been a long time. Are you well?” Itachi smiled behind his mask.

“I am very well, I had a very enlightening time in Suna, it was a good advantage for both villages. I am happy to get home though, I have missed my friends and family greatly. How is Sasuke Kun?” She asked Itachi.

“He is well, and looks forward to your return.”

“Let’s not disappoint him then, shall we?” She motioned for him to go first.

“After you Sakura-san.” Itachi bowed.

Sakura laughed and leaped into the trees.

Itachi watched Sakura fly through the trees, she was fast, very fast. Her feet barely touched the branches, it was like she was really flying, or on strings, like chakra strings. Was it something she had learned while staying in Suna? She was so graceful and beautiful. It looked like she was dancing.

They were making good time and were almost to the village gates when a bomb went off. Tree bark, dirt, and leaves flew around them.

“That’s her! The pink hair!” An unidentified nin yelled across the forest. Many things happened at once.

Itachi leaped in front of her “Fire style, Fireball Jutsu!” The largest, most powerful fireball Sakura had ever seen flew from Itachi’s mouth taking out and burning two Iwa nin instantly.

Sakura fell to the ground, feet imbued with chakra sending the landscape around her into chaos. 

The Earth rippled like waves on the ocean, Iwa nin went flying off balance, senbon laced with her now signature poison flew through the air hitting mark after mark.

Itachi was in front of her, behind her, to her left, to her right, Iwa nin after Iwa nin fell to the ground like flies.

“Incredible.” Sakura looked at Itachi in wonder. He was so fast, so accurate. She only knew one other as fast and as accurate, Sasori.

“You were very impressive as well Sakura-san. I would expect nothing less from the apprentice of the 5th Hokage however.” Itachi plucked one of her senbon from a nearby Iwa nin and sniffed the end.

“I have not encountered this poison before, is it from Suna?” Itachi asked her.

“Yes and no.” She smiled. “It is of my own design that I created in Suna with the help of Akasuna no Sasori.”

“Ah yes. I had heard something about that.” Itachi admitted.

“Shall we?” Sakura abruptly changed the subject and leaped back to the trees.

“I will send a retrieval squad once we get into Konoha.” Itachi looked back at the dead Iwa nin.

“Good idea.” She smiled and leaped branch over branch until she saw the familiar gates of Konoha. “Home!” She closed her eyes and breathed in the perfume of the forest. Home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three was added to, I had to add a flashback to further set a romantic foundation for Sakura and Sasori.
> 
> Kakashi and Sakura make thier way to Rain for their recon mission under the guise of foraging. Kakashi questions Sakura about Sasori of the Red Sand, is he questioning her loyalty to Konoha?
> 
> Itachi is finding himself more and more attracted to Sakura, her strength, intelligence, her drive, but he isn't the only one. He doesn't have much competition for her affections inside of Konoha, but what about outside of Konoha, what will he do when faced with the realization Sakura and Sasori might be closer than anyone dreamed, how will he react?

Itachi watched as she made the hand signs for her water dragon. She had improved, they were almost as fast as his, almost.

The water dragon erupts from thin air flying fast toward her clone which spun and leaped into the air, water bullets flying from her lips.

Itachi leaned a little out of the tree he was in and saw her nimbly evade the surprise move by simply stepping to the side, no wasted energy, nothing flashy, simplicity. That’s what he liked most about her fighting style. It was simple, straight forward...and dangerous.

Two more clones popped out of the ground running fast, jumping over the now crashing water dragon, pulling a wire between them taunt.

“Shit.” The curse escaped her lips as he smirked. He had always thought it humorous such a small petite little woman, cursing like a 250-pound male.

Dirt and rock exploded around her. Another smirk from Itachi.

There was that danger, that power. When the dust had cleared the clones were nowhere to be seen but the wire lay in a tangled heap at her feet. Her tiny feet.

She took a deep breath, wiping her sweaty brow. Yes, he enjoyed watching her train with her clones.

“SAAAAAKURRAAAAA!” Naruto was screaming as he ran to his teammate with the signature goofy grin spread across his face.

Itachi rose from his branch where he had been suppressing his chakra and disappeared.

“Hey, Naruto, what’s up?” Sakura brushed pink locks back from her face turning to greet her teammate.

“Sasuke just got back from his solo mission, want to join us at Ichiraku Ramen?”

“Let me go home and change first, I’ll meet you there okay?” She smiled at him. Sasuke had been gone for another long term mission to the land of Tea, it would be good to see him.

“Okay! See you soon!” Naruto bounded off in the direction of the market and she flickered to her apartment.

Fifteen minutes later had her walking slowly toward the other side of the market by the Uchiha compound. She opted for a simple dress after her shower. It was hot and the sun was out, no clouds in the sky, not as hot as Suna but still a nice summer day. She smiled or waved to other nin or villagers as she made her familiar way to the ramen stand. It was nice to live in Konoha, so peaceful. 

Sakura had been on solo missions but not assassinations and she had never had to kill anyone on them. In fact, most of the dead she saw were at the hospital when she couldn’t save a patient. When there were deaths on her missions, her boys were the ones to make the killing strike mostly. She had only killed 12 people at the old age of 21, 10 of which were while she was in Suna. It was rare, but she was a medic-nin, in a time of peace. It was different from when she had visited Suna for three years, she understood now, how different all the hidden villages must be.

A little part of her also admitted, she had learned more about killing in Suna than she had in her entire time in Konoha. Were some villages more adept at killing than others, it seemed so.

She could make out Sasuke’s dark hair and straight back from a mile down the road, not to mention the obnoxiously bright orange and black of Naruto’s normal dress. Her boys. She loved them so much, they had always been together and she hoped they always would be.

She sat down next to Sasuke who gave her his signature “Hn. and a small upturn of his mouth as a way of greeting.

Naruto being naruto waved his arms around like windmills before they settled on her waist dragging her into his chest for a bone-crushing hug.

Her boys.

“Yo.” Kakashi sat down beside her at the bar.

“Kakashi.” She nodded to her old Sensei.

“I saw you out at training ground 7 earlier Sakura, your use of your shadow clones is admirable. Good thing you have such a smart sensei to come up with that training tactic hum?” He patted himself on the back.

“Oh yes, Sensei you’re the best.” She rolled her eyes.

All teasing aside, it was a brilliant tactic for training and had benefited not only her and Naruto but Sasuke as well.

With shadow clones one could learn new Jutsu in half the time, or less depending how many clones you could muster. She maxed out at fifteen, which wasn’t bad. Not everyone could be Naruto and call forth 50 or 70 depending on how much ramen he had eaten that day.

Sasuke could call forth a steady 20.

Sakura thought she could do more but had drawn the line at her modest 15, she didn’t like overdoing things if she wasn’t in battle and they were in a time of peace. She did call forth more clones when she was in her lab, a decent 30 to run diagnostics and testing on her favorite subject, poisons. It had become a hobby of hers.

She had spent 3 years in Suna on an exchange at the insistence of her Shisou, Tsunade Senju. It had been beneficial to both villages. She taught minimal healing Jutsu and techniques to their regular hospital staff and in turn Sasori their own poisons master taught her about several common, and not so common poisons.

Her 3 years there had been particularly advantageous, Sasori of the Red Sand had returned after a two-year-long infiltration and recon mission, just as she had arrived. He was brilliant and not a little handsome, made even more attractive by his genius and quiet mannerisms. He had reminded her a bit of Sasuke’s older brother Itachi. Quiet,not quite as polite as Itachi... and dangerously talented.

“We have a mission, we leave tomorrow Sakura.” Kakashi handed her a scroll as their bowls of ramen were set in front of them.

“Oh?” She took the scroll and unfurled it, by the time she was done reading, his bowl was empty and his book was out in his hand.

“We are going to Rain?” She frowned.

“Mm.” Kakashi nodded, face in his book.

“Anbu reported suspicious activity and abnormal chakra signatures moving in and around Rain, we are to act as a foraging party and check it out.” Kakashi turned a page in his book not looking at her.

“Abnormal chakra signatures, as in powerful signatures?” She rolled the scroll back up and put it in her bag.

“Mmhm,” Kakashi confirmed.

“This actually works out, I am in need of several of the rare herbs that grow in Rain.” She smiled picking up her chopsticks.

“That’s why the Hokage is sending us.” He didn’t need to add the “Duh.” But he did. “Duh.”

She grabbed his book out of his hands and smacked him with it. He grinned at her and disappeared, book and all.

“So what are we doing tonight?” Naruto who was on his second bowl of ramen asked them

“We were doing something tonight?” Sakura asked between bites.

“It is your night off isn’t it?’ Sasuke asked her innocently.

“Yea.” She said looking at him strangely. Since when did he know her schedule, and didn’t he just get back home?

Her affections for Sasuke had changed over the years. She had once professed to being madly in love with him but realized soon after puberty she really wasn’t. He was handsome, he had tendencies but no, he wasn’t the one for her. Maybe no one was. She sighed.

“What’s wrong?’ Sasuke asked her.

“Oh nothing, I was just thinking how stupid I was when I was younger, how I obsessed over your brooding good looks with the rest of the girls at the academy.” She laughed.

They had really grown up.

“Speaking of which, how are you and Hinata doing Naruto?” She leaned forward to speak past Sasuke.

“We’re great ya know! Thanks for setting us up on the “Date” last month, I never knew she liked me!” Clueless Naruto smiled.

“Since the academy idiot.” She grinned nevertheless.

“By the way,” Sakura turned her attention back to Sasuke, “Michiko, one of the nurses at the hospital wanted to know if you were seeing anyone Sasuke, I think she likes you. Want me to set you up?”

“Uh, no.” Sasuke had a strange look on his face.

“She is really pretty and nice. Tell you what, I’ll find a date and go with you, we can double date.” 

“No.” He glared at her.

What was that about?

“Have it your way.” She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and ate her last bite of ramen, dropping her money on the bar before she left.

“Oi! Sasuke and I will be at your apartment around 6 pm with take out okay!” Naruto called to her as she made her way down the road to the library.

“Sure thing!” She called back with a wave.

Red eyes watched her from high up, on a utility pole.

Sakura slowly made her way to the genjutsu section in the library. She had gotten the water dragon and the water bullets down, now she wanted to strengthen her genjutsu arsenal. Kakashi had always told her she had an affinity for it when they had been genin.

Slowly she walked up and down the aisles pulling a book out to browse randomly. She stopped at the end of the corner and pulled out an old volume, dusty. “Ohhh.” She hummed in interest stepping back to lean on the opposite bookshelf while she scanned it.

“Oomph.” A male made a small noise behind her.

Sakura jumped, she hadn’t seen anyone else in the aisle, she couldn’t even feel a chakra signature. She turned to apologize.

“Itachi!” She facepalmed.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you were there.” She frowned a little. She still couldn’t feel a chakra signature and he was right in front of her. Wow, she knew he was good but this was...incredible. Her sensory skills were quite good, Sasori had taught her how to hone that skill to perfection. She should feel his presence, particularly at such a close proximity.

“Why are you suppressing your chakra?” She asked him.

“I like to come here and read in peace, if people know where I am, I can’t be at peace.” He said in his normal calming quiet tone.

“Ah.” She made a small noise of understanding.

“I’ll let you be then, sorry for um, leaning against you.” She blushed.

“Anytime.” Itachi murmured and pulled a book from the shelf next to her head bringing his body close to hers. He smelled of firewood and something sweet, Dango.

She inhaled deeply and sighed closing her eyes. Her eyes snapped back open once she realized what she had done.

Itachi was looking at her, eyes calm and relaxed, a small quirk of his lips told her he had noticed. Her face flamed a brilliant red and his quirk grew into a smile.

She had never seen him smile before. She stumbled back “Uh, bye.” and almost ran from the aisle, book clasped against her chest. She could have sworn she heard him chuckle.

Itachi left the library shortly after his run-in with Sakura releasing the confines of his chakra. 

Shisui dropped down from a nearby roof walking in time with Itachi as though they had been strolling through the park all day together.

“Hey cuz, what’s with the chakra suppression, we have been looking for you, we leave in ten mins,” Shisui asked Itachi.

“I was at the library,” Itachi said.

“Right before we have to leave for a mission, what the hell was at the library?” Shisui grinned, he knew who was at the library, he could feel her chakra signature.

“Nothing,” Itachi said and picked up his pace. “I’m ready, let’s meet the others.

“Uh-huh. Sure.” Shisui grinned wider.

“What do you think Sasuke will say when he finds out his older brother has a crush on his teammate who used to be in love with him?” Shisui teased.

“She was never in love with him. It was a silly infatuation” Itachi countered calmly.

“Uh-huh, but was Sasuke ever in love with her?” Shisui asked carelessly.

“I doubt it, he never paid her any attention,” Itachi said as they approached the gates.

“He does now.” Shisui pointed out.

“She is the Hokage’s apprentice.” Itachi wanted to know where this was going but he could guess.

“And she is powerful now.” They were at the gate.

“She has always been powerful,” Itachi said pulling his mask over his face.

“Yeah, well you’re not the only one noticing now, there are others noticing how powerful she is now.” Shisui pulled his own mask over his face.

“But I was the first.” Itachi smiled behind the confines of his mask. Besides, she never looked back at any of the men that looked at her, as if she couldn’t be bothered. He knew she hadn’t been dating, hadn’t been seeing anyone since she had gotten back from Suna. There was no real competition.  
__________

6 pm came and went and there was no sign of her boys. Sakura sighed and changed out of her day clothes into a pair of comfy shorts and a tank top. She opened the window and walked to the kitchen to see what she had to make for dinner when a knock sounded at her door.

“Better late than never!” Naruto grinned at her holding up several bags of take out food.

“You could have sent a clone to tell me you were running late, I already changed into my comfy clothes.” She grimaced at him her hands on her hips.

“You look great! We’re like family! Who cares!” He bounded through her door and headed for the kitchen.

“Hey.” Sasuke waved following Naruto into her apartment.

Sakura shut the door behind him and followed them into the kitchen.

“Ramen, dumplings, red bean buns and Dango.” Naruto waved his hand over the spread on the table.

“Hey nice, what’s the special occasion?” She took a red bean bun and bit into it.

“Hinata said she would be my girlfriend!’ Naruto exploded.

“Congratulations!” Sakura hugged him hard.

Naruto deserved this kind of happiness. He had Sakura and Sasuke after Team 7 had been formed but he still had spent 12 years without parents, without being loved at all. She was happy for him.

“Well, why isn’t she here with us?” She asked him still smiling.

“She had to attend clan stuff with Neji but she said she would train with us tomorrow morning!” He couldn’t stop smiling.

“The Dango is for you.” Sasuke handed her the small container of Dango.

Sakura blushed. She might not be infatuated with Sasuke anymore but he was still a handsome man. “For me?”

“The girl at the stand told us someone had ordered it for you but it hadn't been delivered yet. She knew we were coming here so she asked us to bring it.”

“Oh, did she say who it is from?”

“No.” Sasuke looked away from her and picked up a dumpling shoving it in his mouth while Naruto snickered.

“Well, let’s put a movie on.” She ignored the byplay.

When the movie was over the food was gone, she sat blinking sleepily at the credits rolling over the screen.

“I’m going to get going, see you tomorrow morning at training ground 5?” Naruto called as he opened her front door.

“I have a mission tomorrow with Kaakshi remember?.” She waved to him from her couch.

“Hn.” Sasuke waved at Naruto who hadn’t heard Sakura at all.

“I’ll just take these to the kitchen and throw them out.” Sasuke started picking up paper plates and paper containers shoving them in a paper bag.

“Hmm.” She closed her eyes and laid her head on the armrest of her couch, feet tucked up under her.

She was asleep by the time Sasuke came back into the living room. He sat down beside her on her couch and looked at her. A few locks of hair had fallen over her face so he reached out and brushed them aside.

Her hair was soft and her body was warm where his arm touched it. He drew his hand away from her face.

“Sakura.” He called to her gently.

“Hum?” Her eyes fluttered open.

“You fell asleep. I’ll go now, get some rest, I’ll see you when you return from your mission in Rain.” 

“S’ok.” She said quietly and closed her eyes again.

Sasuke stood and left her apartment locking the door behind him. Had she always been that beautiful? He asked himself. He shook his head as he walked back to the Uchiha compound.

The next morning…

Kakashi was waiting for her by the gate when she arrives.

“This is new since when do you show up early?” She teases him.

“Only for you Sakura.” He eye crinkles at her.

“Let’s get moving old man unless you need to take a rest already, it was a long walk from your apartment to the gate.” She smiles at him sweetly.

Kakashi holds a hand over his heart as if struck. “Sakura, I would never have expected such a thing from your lips, Sasuke maybe, but not my sweet little Sakura.”

“Come on old man. “ She tugged at his sleeve smiling.

Missions with Kakashi are always nice. The conversation isn’t too deep, and the silences aren’t awkward. 

“So, what can we expect when we get to rain do you know?” Sakura asks Kakashi a half-hour into their travels.

“Not much really, there weren’t any reports of any wrongdoing, just abnormally high chakra signatures.”

“So I will gather herbs and you scout the area? We can move around with the foraging excuse and not draw attention to ourselves? Are we going openly as Konoha nin?” She asks.

“Yes, I think it is best, we will be there for a few weeks at least.” He says as they run through the trees to Rain.

Sounds easy enough, but she knows if it were that simple, she and Kakashi wouldn’t have been chosen to go. There was more to this than he was telling her. The question was, why wasn’t he telling her everything.

They stopped and made camp that evening, Kakashi had said there was no rush. She had caught 6 fish, he had gutted and strung them up over the fire.

“So Sakura, do you ever miss Suna? You were there for three years.” Kakashi broke into the conversation.

“Sometimes, it was really beautiful there once you got used to the heat.” She smiled thinking back to some of the desert sunsets she had seen while she was there.

“Did you make any friends while you were there?” 

“Yes, well, as much friends as we could be, I suppose. It hadn’t been long after the Chunin exams remember.” She pursed her lips.

“But Temari proved to be decent at conversation if a bit cynical and Gaara is very intelligent, we used to map and watch the stars together sometimes.” She smiled. 

“And Kankuro, how was he?” Kakashi asked casually again.

“Fine.” She didn’t elaborate. The third Sand Sibling was fine if a bit annoying at times. He never did fully understand that she wasn’t interested in him.

“Ah.” Kakashi paused. “There is another puppet master in Suna if I remember, what’s his name?”

“Sasori.” Sakura narrowed her eyes. Kakashi knew damn well who Sasori was. What is he up to…

“Yes, Sasori, what can you tell me about him Sakura?” Kakashi turned their fish lazily.

“Sasori was...quiet, he kinda reminded me of Sasuke at first, then Itachi.” She smiled.

Kakashi watched his former student smile. “You’re smiling.” He fake teased her. His heart dropped when she blushed.

“Oh um, well. I had just realized how I wasn’t really in love with Sasuke and started to notice other men and Sasori was, is very handsome. He is very strong and powerful, intelligent, he is a genius.” She smiled again.

“Well, they do say that intelligence is attracted to intelligence.” Kakashi turned the fish again.

“I was fortunate that he came back from his two-year mission when I got there. He taught me more than anyone I know”

“He actually taught you? You never told me that. Did he consider you his student?” Kakashi was leaning forward now, fish forgotten.

She hadn't really talked alot about her time in Suna. She had been there for three years so people assumed she had a lot to talk about but she never felt right telling them about Gaara, Temari, Sasori especially, or even Kankuro. It almost seemed like another life. There were things she couldn’t tell them, they wouldn’t understand.

“I don’t know, maybe. We would go out for long treks in the desert, he showed me the places where the green and the cactus grew, the ones for the special poisons. It was fascinating and beautiful. I had never seen anything like it before. The sand shifting across the open sea, like waves and then after a small rain, flowers exploded across the dunes.” She sighed.

“I’ve always wanted to go back but none of my missions ever took me there.”

“Maybe they will in the future,” he said noncommittally.

“I wonder if Sasori is still there.” She traced her finger over the thin chain around her neck, a gold plated scorpion dangled from the end.

“He was very knowledgeable about poisons of course but he didn’t put a lot of effort into creating antidotes.”

“Any lesson from the legendary poison master is impressive Sakura.” Kakashi’s voice was serious.

“It isn’t a big deal Kakashi, I impressed him with my skill and how fast I learned things. He told me how refreshing it was to have such an apt learner at his side, that the world was filled with imbeciles.” She laughed.

“Hum.” Kakashi hummed and took the fish from their lines over the fire handing her a plate.

“Is that why am I here? Is Sasori one of the strong chakra signatures in Rain?” 

“Yes.” Kakashi blew on his fish before biting it.

“Hum, you could have just told me instead of interrogating me.” She said a bit taken aback by his sneaky approach.

“Do you have anything else to tell me, is there anything else I should know?” He countered.

“Probably not.” She admitted. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro Sasori and her had decided not to tell anyone about his near genocide fo Iwa, or why. The Raikage hadn’t let word out, neither would they.

“Did you sleep with him?” Kakashi asked her boldly.

“Only on foraging missions, the desert is cold at night.” She smiled at him, she knew what he had meant, had they had sex. No, they hadn’t but she didn’t like his questioning her.

He dropped his fish in the dirt.

“I didn’t have sex with him you old pervert!” She laughed at him. “We slept in the same sleeping pallet because the desert really is very cold at night and the winds often blew out our fire. Geeze Kakashi, I was only 17 years old!” She gave him a glinty eye.

“Old enough.” He grumbled.

Her jaw dropped open and it was her turn to sputter. “He is like, 10 years older than me! It would be like having sex with you! ” She gaped at him. She had tried for the last year to put Sasori out of her mind. She didn’t want to have this conversation.

“I’m only 14 years older than you.” He grumbled.

“We are not having this conversation.” They ate the rest of their fish in silence and went to bed in silence too. Kakashi always took the first watch.

Morning came. She nudged him awake with a foot then handed him a cup of hot coffee.

“Sorry.” He said before she could.

“I’m sorry too.” She said sitting next to him with her own hot cup.

“Nothing happened between Sasori and I Kakashi. He is a Sand nin and I’m from Konoha. It was only three years after the invasion, and even if he wasn’t in Wind country when it happened, I still wouldn’t date anyone from Sand.” She sipped her coffee, or anyone who tried to comitt genocide upon Iwa. That’s what she told herself, what she had been telling herself since she had returned home. Her dreams though, told another story.

“Naruto told me you kissed Gaara.”

Her face went red...with anger. Naruto was going to get his face pounded in when she got home.

“It was one night, two kisses, my first. It was nice, innocent and a good memory but that’s it. He is the Kazekage Kakashi, no dating potential even if I had considered it, which I didn’t. Besides, what would the Kazekage see in me?” She had almost forgotten about that. He had looked so much like Sasori sitting beside her on the rooftops of Suna.

“You might be surprised,” Kakashi said out of the corner of his mouth.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She glared at him.

Kakashi let out a deep breath. “You can’t be that blind Sakura, or maybe you are just that humble. Itachi follows you around the village when he isn’t on missions, Sasuke buys you dango all the time and tells you it is from someone else. Naruto even caught on it is so obvious. Men watch you in the market. You have no idea how stressful it is for your old sensei!” Kakashi acted like he was going to fall over and faint...which he wasn’t.

“Itachi follows me around the village?” She thought of the library yesterday.

“But why would he.” she was cut off.

“Because he likes you,” Kakashi said gently.

“But, but, he’s Itachi Uchiha!” She stood up in shock.

“Who is attracted to intellect and strength,you have both. ” Kakashi added for her. “He was under me in Anbu, I know what kind of man he is. You two actually would go very well together, if Sasuke wasn’t involved.”

“Sasuke...but I was infatuated with him for years why now?” She asked looking down at white hair.

“Because his brother, who he adores and admires, likes you Sakura, suddenly you’re worth something to him.” He shakes his head.

“That makes more sense than something romantic.” She laughed.

She poured him more coffee thinking. “It doesn’t matter. I don’t have time for any of that anyway.”

By mid-morning, they were at the border of Fire and Rain. She had been collecting small plants here and there as they went and had a decent basket or two in her storage scrolls.

By nightfall, they had made their way into Rain and decided to make camp instead of staying at an inn for the second night.

Sakura made her way to the nearby lake to fetch water. She filled both buckets then bent over to wash her face and hands. She hummed as the water hit her face and smiled as the coolness trickled down her neck and soaked into the top of her shirt.

She closed her eyes and sat still for a moment listening to the gentle ebbing of water against the stones of the shore. A small rustling noise had her opening her eyes and looking to her left.

There wasn’t anything there now but she could have sworn she had seen a glimpse of...red? She picked up her buckets and made her way back to camp.

Sasori watched her carry her water buckets back to the Copy Nin and their fire.

“Sakura.” He breathed out. “It’s been a long time.” He said to himself.His lips curved into a smile.

No, Sakura hadn’t had sex with Sasori, but she had had a crush on the man, and she thought he may have had one on her as well.

Flashback…

Sakura was waiting for him by the front door of the manse. She and Temari had gone shopping the previous day picking out simple but elegant kimonos for the annual summer festival. Temari had already left with her date, a visiting nin from Rain.

Sasori watched her from the shadows of the corridor. He felt ridiculous dressed in a formal yukata of black and gold. He watched Sakura play with the end of her gold sash. She too work black and gold, Temari, you twit, did you do this on purpose? He cleared his throat and stepped out to greet her.

“Sakura, sorry to have kept you waiting.” He bowed over her hand.

“I haven’t been waiting long, you look very nice Sasori Sama.” Sakura was blushing.

Sasori watched as pink flooded her cheeks, so adorable.

“Just Sasori, you have earned the right by now, shall we?” He motioned to the door holding out his hand.

Something pulled, deep down, around his heart when she placed her tiny hand in his. He met her eyes, green like fresh dessert grass after a rain, rare and just as sweet smelling. He shook his head.

“After you dear.” He motioned her out the door.

End Flashback...

Kakashi had caught two rabbits while she had been foraging along the trail that day. They were skinned and roasting over the fire when she got back to camp.

She set the buckets down and stretched, twisting left then right and sighed. It hadn’t been a hard day by any means but she hadn’t slept well after their conversation. She had dreamed of Itachi who morphed into Sasori who turned into Gaara. She supposed it was a good thing that neither had morphed into Sasuke after.

“Here.” She handed a few large mushrooms to Kakashi. “String those over the flames to sizzle, they go well with rabbit.”

Kakashi nodded and did as she had suggested. 

“You know, it isn’t just Sasori, Anbu reported several powerful chakra signatures. Sasori was only one of the reasons you were chosen.”

She understood.

“I want to go into the mountains tomorrow. There are a great deal of sunflower patches in the mountains of Rain, that hold special properties. It is the season so I want to get a head start. I’m sure I will have competition.” She smiled into the fire.

“The last time I was here to collect herbs Tsunade insisted Naruto come with us, it was before I could make shadow clones of my own. She had him send out ten of his clones in the middle of the night to harvest the flowers. We left shortly after he got back and heard merchants for months after complaining that someone had come like a thief in the night and harvested all of the known patches of flowers...all the flowers!” She laughed out loud.

“Apparently, Naruto didn’t know what sunflowers looked like so he cut them all down and brought them back to camp!’ Kakashi joined her in laughing.

“Sounds like him.” He continued to snort a bit.

“I’ll take first watch after we eat Kakashi, it's only fair.” She offered.

He nodded.

Sakura sat by the fire pouring coffee into her thermos getting ready for her watch. She added a little dash of cinnamon before capping it and tying it to her waist. She waved to Kakashi, his nose just over the rise of his bedding and walked off into the woods a short distance away and hopped into the tree.

Sakura loved the night. It was dark and quiet, peaceful. It was summer so it was still warm but there were no bugs here in the Rain country, or at least not many. She leaned back against the wide trunk of the tree and stretched her legs out across the branch she sat on.

Tilting her head up and to the left a little she could see up through the branches and the leaves to the stars. They shone bright against the dark. There weren’t any villages near by so there wasn’t the usual light pollution.

A rustle, like the subtle shifting of silk, had her looking down to the ground. She squinted but didn't see anything. She looked around the trees but saw nothing. Just as she was tilting her head back up to look at the stars again she felt a slight tapping on her knee. She looked down to see...a puppet.

“Sasori.” She breathed out quietly.

The little puppet bowed gracefully to her then stood back up it’s little hands linked in front of it.

“What, where are you?” She looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. Idiot she thought to herself, of course you wouldn’t see him if he didn’t want you to see him. He is a puppet master, not only a puppet master but THE puppetmaster.

“Sasori, why are you here?” She leaned forward and asked the little puppet the size of her hand quietly.

The little puppet jumped onto her shoulder and she sat back turning her head to it and it tapped her on the nose.

She smiled, it was so cute.

“You’re going to get me into trouble.”

The puppet shook its head in denial.

“Kakashi, my partner down there was already asking about you last night, don’t underestimate him.”

The puppet did not have a face, it was linked with metal rings, small wooden joints carved by hand with care, a natural wood color but no face.

Sakura could swear if it had one, it would have scoffed at her.

“He is no joke Sasori, it’s Kakashi Hatake the Copy Ninja of Konoha.” She looked back over her shoulder around the trunk of the tree to where Kakashi was sleeping.

The little puppet pulled on her ear lobe gently.

“What?”

It slipped it’s little wooden arm under the delicate gold chain she wore around her neck with the scorpion Sasori had given her almost 2 years ago. She blushed.

“You said it was important. I haven’t taken it off since you gave it to me.” She blushed more deeply.

The puppet stroked the scorpion gently, head down as if it were looking at it, then turned its head up as if to look at her.

“I just wanted to remember you.” She said slowly.

The wooden head tilted to the side a bit as if considering her. Then climbing over to her chest it stood looking at her, wooden face to bright green eyes and bent slightly, rubbing it’s head against her lips.

Sakura gasped, the puppet flew from the tree, it’s chakra strings being pulled back suddenly.

Kakashi appeared before her in a puff of smoke. “What is it Sakura?” he stood on the branch over her and looked around.

“I think I fell asleep, I’m so sorry Kakashi.” She lied.

Kakashi stood there looking at her. Her eyes were dilated a bit, her mouth open, in weariness?

“I’ll take over from here, get some rest Sakura.”

“But Kakashi, I can stay up I have coffee with me, just let me drink some and I can keep watch, I’m so sorry.”

“Get some rest.” He turned his back on her.

Resigned, she jumped down from the tree and walked slowly back to the camp. She knew Kakashi was watching her, she kept herself from looking left or right and walked straight ahead not pausing till she reached her bed roll and laid down.

Just as she was about to fall asleep she felt a small tickling working it’s way up from her feet. She looked down and saw the small wooden head of Sasori’s puppet poke it’s head up under her covers by her neck. She smiled. It brought it’s small puppet hand to its face, as if to say “shhh”. She nodded and it snuggled up against her neck and laid down, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. When she woke, it was gone, replaced by a small Sakura flower.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi is called in to assist Sakura. Once in Rain Itachi finds himself with more questions than answers. How will the change in the mission effect Sakura, will it stop Sasori from making contact with her again?

Sakura lay in the field of sunflowers, arms spread wide, face turned up to the blue sky overhead. She closed her eyes and let the sounds of the valley flow over her. She had slept well last night. Her dreams had been of sand, miles, and miles of sand, golden, soft and drifting along in an open endless ocean. He had been walking toward her, he looked just as she remembered him, red hair, amber eyes, long lashes, too long for a man, it was so unfair. She smiled. “Sasori.”

Can you miss something that was never really yours? She opened her eyes and watched a lazy cloud float by. Yes, she missed him, but he had been hers, if only her teacher, her friend. Her fingers closed around the small clump of mushrooms in her hand. Grundy caps, when dried were a quick and deadly poison with no cure. The poison simply worked too quickly.

Flashback…..

“What is that one Sasori Sama, that poison over there by the window?” Sakura pointed to the black capped vial of something.

“Nevermind that, seep the wormwood as I told you to.” He didn’t even look up from cutting the dark brown reeds in front of him.

Sakura ignored him and walked over to the window picking up the black vial from its holder in the stand.

“Put it down.” He commanded not turning around.

“I want to know what it is though.” She went to uncork the vial, he stood in front of her before she could and took the vial from her hands, death in his eyes.

“If you don’t want to listen I will not teach you.” He set the vial back in its holder and turned back to his reeds.

“You aren’t teaching me if you deny my questioning.” She put her hands on her hips.

Sasori groaned...actually groaned. This little twerp was getting under his skin.

“Fine.” He turned to face her.

“Pick it up but do not uncork it yet.” He told her.

She picked it up and waited.

“If.” He paused, “I stress, IF, you can decipher what the main ingredient is, I will tell you what it does and show you how to prepare it.” 

“Really?” She asked eyes gleaming.

“Yes, but you won’t figure it out.” He turned then, his back to her. “You may uncork it, do not ingest it or you will die instantly.”

It had been 3 months since she had arrived in Suna he mused himself with the thought as he sliced his reeds. She was intelligent, she was clever, she was annoying...but she couldn’t figure it out. He was confident.

“Grundy cap fungi.” She said not three minutes after he had turned his back to her.

“What?” His hand stilled over the reeds.

“Do not make me repeat myself.” She intoned just like him, like he had told her so many times in the past few months since their lessons had begun.

Sasori set down his knife and turned around. “How did you know?” He was not happy. He had underestimated her. He hated being wrong.

“The blue film along the top are the residual spores of the Grundy cap fungi, also, it is the only ingredient, this is a powder, it is dried.” She smiled triumphantly at him, eyes radiant.

“Very well, tomorrow we move on to level 2 poisons and their application.” Sasori turned back around to finish his reeds. She had just earned his respect and a little admiration but he wasn’t going to tell her that.

“Now finish seeping the wormwood.” He commanded.

End Flashback...

Sakura smiled at the memory and pocketed the mushrooms. Searching out with her chakra she found Kakashi in a tree at the base of the mountain reading. She smiled, that silly man. Sitting up she stretched her arms above her, she felt like Alice in Wonderland, the sunflowers grew high like little golden capped towers around her.

Just as she was about to rise from her spot the strangest white bird flew overhead. It was pure white, and misshapen like a cartoon of some sort. She watched as it circled overhead round and round above her. That’s when she felt it, a strong chakra signature, and it was coming from the...bird? She narrowed her eyes and watched the bird closely. As it turned in its circle, she caught the slightest glimpse of black and red, a cloak with red clouds on it and blonde, blonde hair.

Three more times the bird circled overhead, a flash, or a reflection of sorts and then it flew away over the mountain. Sakura stood bringing her basket of sunflower tops up with her.

“Strange bird hum?” Kakashi was beside her, he had seen it too.

“I have never seen anything like that before, was it a summons?” She asked him.

“Don’t know but that was an Akatsuki member on it for sure, red clouds, black cloak. I guess we know who we are doing recon on, I had thought this might be the case.” He continued to look up toward the sky, scanning.

“He’s gone, his chakra signature has disappeared.” She lifted her basket more securely into her arms. “Let’s go back to the inn, I want to seal these in the storage scrolls.

“Sure.” Kakashi took the basket from her.” and they made their way to the Inn they had booked a room at in the village of Kenkoji.

_______________

Deidara hung the wet developing pictures from the morning up on lines in the darkroom of the base humming to himself. It had been a fruitful morning. He had not only found the field of sunflowers rumored to be nearby but one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen laying in it watching the clouds. He had had to take her picture, he couldn’t resist. Her long pink hair fanned out around her head on the patches of green grass mixed with the vibrant yellow and dark blacks of the sunflowers almost ready to seed was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Leader Sama had told them, no exposure, hide, keep still, but he couldn’t resist. He knew the white haired nin was in the tree, he knew the pink haired beauty was a nin but it was just so perfect, and he needed it, he wanted it...for his art. Deidara smiled as he hung the last picture. He couldn’t wait to show Sasori and brag about his good fortune, the man would be so jealous. Deidara paused. If he showed Sasori the man might go back and take the girl, he would want her for his collection. Hum, maybe he wouldn’t show him.  
____________________ 

Itachi stood before the 5th Hokage listening to the latest Anbu report from Rain. It seemed more and more high-level chakra signatures had been detected in the area around Rain. Movement suggested a base of some sort.

“Hokage Sama, doesn’t Hanzo of the Salamander control the Village or Amegakure? Does this mean he is amassing an army of high-level missing-nin perhaps to make a move on one of the other smaller villages in his immediate area?” Itachi asked.

“We honestly don’t know, it is, of course, a possibility. There is also the growing concern that it isn’t Hanzo at all, that he has been overthrown.” Tsunade’s face was grim.

“I want you to rendezvous with Hatake and Haruno who are currently in Rain under the pretense of a foraging mission, but are really there doing recon on the high-level chakra signatures in the area. Give them this update and my speculation, send Hatake back to the Leaf and stay with Haruno to finish the recon mission. Uchiha san, you are to stay out of sight, it will appear as though Hatake has left Haruno there alone.” Tsunade handed him a scroll.

“Any questions?”

“No, Hokage Sama.” Itachi bowed and left the tower.

Itachi walked slowly back to the Uchiha compound. Why would the Hokage want it to appear as though Sakura were alone? What benefit to the mission would that be? The answer was simple, she expected her to be approached...by who?

Rain fell loosely around him as he made his way to the main house. Pulling back the door he was met with dark eyes and spikey hair.

“Itachi, can we spar today?” Sasuke asked, he had never quite lost that hero worship look in his eyes when asking to spar with him.

“I’m sorry Sasuke, not today. I have to get ready for a mission. I leave as soon as I am packed.” Itachi poked Sasuke in the forehead, smiled and walked by his little brother to his room.

It would be best to arrive in the night, that way no one would know he had come and Hatake could leave openly in the morning, it would appear as the Hokage wishes, Sakura would appear alone.

Itachi pulled a few shirts from his drawers and folded them neatly into his bag, pants, then undergarments joined their fellows. His hand wavered over adding another shirt, he really only needed three and he liked to pack light. Sasuke had given him the shirt under his hand, he added it to the bag. Yes, Sasuke had given it to him but Sakura had given it to Sasuke for his birthday last year, so really, it was from Sakura. Sasuke had claimed he didn’t like the color, it was blue like everything else he owned.

Weapons were fitted into his pouch, pill rations accounted for, blood pills, chakra pills, and soldier pills from his Anbu rations were added to his pouch as an afterthought. He stood back and ran through his usual mental list. He turned his head to his bathroom, yes, he would bring it. He took the cherry blossom soap his mother had given him from his shelf and packed it into his bag. It was new, unopened, maybe Sakura would want it. He was ready.

Itachi attached his bag to his back on its clips. He had his mask but left it in the bag, this was a regular mission, not Anbu. Sliding the door open he left the main house and made his way down the Uchiha main district road to the gates of the compound.

“Mission cuz?” Shisui dropped down beside him.

“Hn.”

“How long?” Shisui noticed Itachi wasn’t in his Anbu gear.

“3-5 weeks depending on the first 2-4 weeks.” Itachi answered.

“Well, come home safe, see ya.” Shisui waved and jumped back onto the nearest roof.

Itachi walked out of the Konoha main gates 20 minutes to noon and leapt into the surrounding trees. He would have to hurry if he was going to make it before dawn. The usual two day trip should only take him 10 hours if everything went smoothly.  
_____________

Kakashi followed Sakura as she made her way through the market of the small Rain village. He sighed as she passed by yet another food stand. Did the woman not understand how hungry he was? Finally, after she had passed the second favorable looking stand he had had enough. “I’m going to eat here Sakura, good luck finding whatever it is you’re looking for.” He sat down at the bar and crossed his arms pointedly at her.

Sakura laughed, “I’m trying to find a good dango place, have fun, I’ll meet you back at the inn later.”

She continued to make her way down the street eventually coming to the end of the food stands. She threw her head back and watched a lazy cloud float by, sighed and then made her way back up the street, maybe she had missed a stand. Her steps slowed as she felt a chakra signature drawing closer, not looking up or around she drew a kunai from her pouch and continued down the street.

“No need for that yeah. I just wanted to say hi.” A long haired blonde missing nin was walking beside her grinning.

“Uh, hi.” She cocked her head at him. “Who are you?”

“Deidara, I’m an artist. I saw you in the sunflower field this morning, you made for some great photos yeah. It’s your hair color and your eyes, the way your were looking up at the sky, I could tell you were deep in thought, what were you thinking about huh?” He rattled off quickly.

Sakura blinked.

“You took pictures of me in the sunflower field?” She asked him.

“Yeah, want to see?” He pulled a few loose photos from his red and black cloak like they were old friends.

She flips through them. “Wow, these are really good, creepy, but good. You really are an artist.” She smiles at him.

Deidara’s whole face lights up. “I was inspired yeah.”

“So, why aren’t you, I don’t know freaking out. Don’t you recognize the cloak?” He asked her as they casually walked down the street together. Sakura noticed how the villagers were giving them a wide berth but it was more out of respect than fear, interesting, she thought.

“Yes, but I wanted to find out why you were following me, I didn’t feel any killing intent from you and I was prepared for an attack irregardless.” She smirked at him.

“You’re clever huh, well you’re right I wasn’t planning on attacking you, but won’t your white haired partner mind?” Deidara nodded to Kakashi who was watching them over the top of his book at the ramen stand.

“Yes, he is a little less understanding than I am.” She laughed.

“I’ll be going then, but I want to see you again yeah. Will you be here long or just passing through?” Deidara grins at her.

Sakura smiles, she already knows he had been watching her, he knows what they have been doing, but does he know the cover or the real mission…

“We will be here for a while, it is a foraging mission, hence the sunflowers.” 

“I’ll be seeing you again soon then.” Deidara winks at her , reaching into his pocket he pulls out a small clay bird and throws it into an alley off the main road. One hand sign enlarges the clay figure and he hops on it, two more hand signs and he is off, flying into the sky.

“Later!” He calls down to her as he flies away.

Sakura waves, then makes her way over to Kakashi at the ramen stand.

“You certainly attract interesting people Sakura. First Sasori of the Red Sand, Itachi and now that guy. Be careful Sakura.” Kakashi warns her.

“What better way to find out more about the dangerous high level chakra signatures than to speak to them? Besides, he came up to me.” She took a menu from the bar and ordered a medium BBQ pork ramen with extra menma.

“That was Deidara, a missing nin from Iwa, explosive jutsu is his preferred method of fighting. He is in the Bingo book, just be careful.”

“Stop worrying Kakashi, I can handle myself. I’m not that crying little Genin anymore.” She hissed at him. When would he see her as a fully qualified shinobi?

Kakashi studiously refrained from any further comments.

Their food came, they ate and went back to the inn.

Sakura sat by the window in her room for the rest of the afternoon reading an herbal she had borrowed from the Konoha library before they had left. Evening came and she found that she had been staring at the same page for the last 30minutes deep in thought.

A day ago Sasori had been nearby, close enough for his chakra strings to have his little wooden puppet let her know he was close. Why had he done that she wondered. Had he sent the puppet for fear of her reaction after 2 years apart? What would she have done if she had come face to face with the puppet master himself instead of the little wooden puppet. She smiled, yes, he knew her, she might have screamed. Even with all of her training, all of her power, she was still much more emotional than most shinobi, more than many shinobi thought she ought to be.

Her hand rose automatically to stroke the gold chain of her scorpion necklace. She found herself doing it more and more lately while deep in thought. When she had first returned to Konoha she had missed him terribly. Not only him but all the people of Suna that had touched her life while there. Letters back and forth from Temari and Gaara helped. Kankuro wrote sporadically but from Sasori there was nothing directly.

Once, three months after her return she woke to find a small desert flower on her pillow and a bundle of orris root. She had cried. She knew it was from him. How he had managed to get in and out of Konoha without detection was both impressive and threatening. It spoke volumes for their lack of defense. Of course he wasn’t just anyone, he was Sasori.

Six months after that she had been in the Land of Tea on a solo mission and had woken in her room at the inn to the delicious smell of bean sprouts and fried pork over steamed rice, her favorite dish while she had been in Suna. She had cried then too.

Sakura closed her book and set it on the little service table by the window. The village lanterns were being lit, she assumed Kakashi would be by soon to see if she wanted to get some dinner. Her joints cracked as she rose and stretched. She had been sitting for so long in the same position. A deep yawn escaped her lips. Other than running into Deidara this was a pretty boring mission, but it was only the first full day in Rain, and Kakashi didn’t know about Sasori’s puppet visiting her.

Knock Knock Knock

Speaking of which, she smiled to herself. Sakura opened the door to reveal Kakashi, facemask and all, hands in pockets, “Dinner?”

She grinned at his one word question, “Yeah.”

Sakura grabbed her bag and threw it across her body locking and sealing her door behind her.   
_________________

Itachi touched down in Rain less than 9 hours after his departure from Konoha. A small smile graced his lips. He knew he was fast, he never boasted, never bragged but beating his own travel record had made him smile if only a little.

He had been searching for her chakra signature since his arrival in Rain and followed it like a light to guide him. Itachi was pleased to see there was another Inn next to the one they were staying in. He wouldn’t be able to stay at the same one for fear of being found out, but he wished to remain close to her in case she needed him.

For now, he perched on the roof outside of her window suppressing his chakra to nothing, waiting for the right moment to enter her room and let them know he had arrived.  
_________________

Sasori’s eyes narrowed as he watched the Uchiha crouch above her window. For he had to be an Uchiha, dark hair, dark eyes the reluctant grace all but stamped Uchiha to him. As a puppet master he watched the body movements of those around him, saw beauty and art in movement, it is what made him such a good fighter, he could almost always predict an enemies next five moves just by simple observation. This one, Sasori decided, was dangerous. The Uchiha had also ruined his plans for the night, he sighed and turned back to the cave in the valley. He had really wanted to see his old student in person, maybe tomorrow night.  
__________________

She felt him before she saw him. Sakura sprung up from her bed only to be knocked back down flat on her back, a weight on her chest, breath on her neck. She bucked and kicked, her hands glowing green and just before her hand would connect with his head, “Sakura, it’s me, Itachi.”

She froze. “Itachi?”

Slowly, very slowly, he released her, his breath still hot on her neck, lingered a little longer, then pulled off and up, away from her body.

In the darkness of the room she could feel his chakra signature, faint and miniscule, he was letting her know it was really him. As soon as her body relaxed he suppressed his chakra again, waiting in the dark.

“Itachi, what are you doing here?” She finger combed her hair and adjusted her sleeping tee shirt.

He smiled, she was that familiar with his chakra signature? Focus he told himself.

“Hokage Sama sent me. I need to speak with both you and Hatake San, will you get him please? I think it best if you wake him instead of me.” Itachi smiled in the dark because he knew she couldn’t see.

“Yes, of course, um, could you please, turn around while I put some pants on?” She blushed, thankful for the dark of the room so he couldn’t see.

“Hn.” He rose from the bed and turned toward the wall, facing away from her.

Sakura threw her pants on quickly and went to her door, unsealed it, and shot across the hall to Kakashi’s door. Two minutes later they were back in her room with Itachi.

“Hokage Sama sent me to complete the mission with Harano San, you are to report back to the Leaf Hatake San. My presence is to be masked, no one is to know I am here, it will appear as if Sakura is here alone to finish the foraging mission.” Itachi told them.

“Ah, I see. Sakura has already been approached by a member, Deidara of Iwa, when she was alone in the market. It seems the Hokage has a good plan.” Kakashi looked over at his former student. His personal worry hidden from view. He was not entirely sure this was a good idea.

As if Itachi could read his mind, “Do not worry Hatake San, I will keep her safe.” Itachi inclined his head. He wasn’t so sure it was a good idea either.

“Very well, I will be going then before it gets light, good luck to both of you.” He paused in front of Sakura. “People change Sakura, whatever he may have been once, he is not the same person you once knew, he can not be trusted.”

Sakura smiled at her old sensei, “Do not doubt me Kakashi, I am my sensei’s student.”

Yes, he thought, which sensei, he knew she hadn’t told him everything, he knew she was holding back about Sasori.

“I trust you Sakura, be safe.” He ruffled her hair and poofed away.

Sakura stood there for a moment and watched as the smoke dissipated into nothing, a twinge of guilt twisted in her heart. She couldn’t tell Kakashi everything, there were some things, most things about Sasori he just wouldn’t understand...most people wouldn’t understand and it would mark her as a traitor to Konoha. Sakura was no traitor. She clenched her fists and shook her head. Why didn’t they have more confidence in her? She knew Sasori, he didn’t.

Itachi stood quietly beside her, watching her ball her tiny hands into fists and grit her teeth. What wasn’t she saying? Who was Kakashi referring to? Is it something she wouldn’t say or couldn’t? Itachi wondered. He had grown accustomed to watching and waiting, learning that people tended to reveal themselves if left alone for any length of time. Sakura was the exception. He never knew what she was thinking, her actions never betrayed her thoughts, only emotions. It is difficult to piece together emotions when lacking the other clues. She was a puzzle to him and it intrigued him to no end.

Itachi watched the emotion flitter across her face, guilt, anger, apprehension, humor. He wondered what she found humorous about this situation, surely she knew how dangerous their situation, their mission was? Resignation settled on her features, ah, he thought, a conclusion. He smiled at this little window into her brain.

“Sakura, I will leave you to your rest. I will need to find my own lodgings tomorrow morning, for now, know I will be closeby if you should need me.” Itachi bowed slightly and took a step toward the window.

“Use Kakashi’s room, it has already been paid for, for the next three weeks by Konoha.” She stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

Itachi stilled, so few people ever went so far as to touch him, he had stopped himself just short of breaking her arm at the gesture. Anbu habits are hard to turn off.

“Hokage Sama wishes to ensure no one knows I am here, it would be unwise. I have funds for another room from the village in case you are unable to get a refund. If you are able to get a refund, Hokage Sama wishes you to use it for the mission.” Itachi took her hand from his shoulder rubbing his thumb over the back and stepped out her window into the night.

Itachi sat hunched over on the rooftop outside her window until he heard her move back into bed. After he was sure she was settled for the night once again he stretch his long legs out in front of him and glanced around. It was a small town, anyone new would be noticed. A henge then. He would put on a henge and find lodging at the inn next door come morning. Itachi laid back on the roof, arms behind his head, he looked up at the stars, who did Hokage Sama expect to reach out to Sakura now that she was alone? Was it that Deidara that had already approached her when Kakashi was here? He would become more bold with Kakashi gone most likely. Itachi knew Sakura was skilled, knew she could handle most missions solo, he had seen how her time in Suna had changed her, but the Akatsuki were different.

He had been on two of the three Akatsuki recon missions, this was his third. Some of the known Akatsuki members were formidable. He wondered about the ones still out there unconfirmed. He thought of Sasori of the Red Sand. He was a suspected member, nothing confirmed. Is that why Sakura was here? She was the only outsider to have direct extended contact with the famous puppet master. Her input would be invaluable. Perhaps it was Sakura herself that was the trump card, how close had Sasori and Sakura been he wondered. He would have to find out. It was important to the mission, it had nothing to do with his personal feelings toward the woman he told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, like all of my postings, I have no idea where they are going before they get there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What lengths will Sasori go to, to continue to keep Sakura safe? Does Deidara have a new muse?

Sakura lay awake in bed. Morning had come but she had no desire to get out of bed as of yet. Her dream had been...upsetting, she had dreamt of Suna...again.

……..…..She was back in Suna sitting on the East gate looking out over the rolling dunes of sand. She stood up, stretched, bent her knees forcing chakra into her joints, she flexed and kicked off hard from the gate rocketing into the air, the sun on her face, arms flung out wide and wild in the wind. One flip, one turn and she was rolling head over feet in the air flying out over the dunes. Red in the distance, she flew toward him, he caught her mid air smiling, his arms wrapped around her hugging her to his body as they fell, fell, fell toward the sand, touching down lightly as his lips touched hers, gliding across one another’s mouths gently biting and nibbling at the other’s skin. Soft graceful fingers twined with her hair, gasps of long held passion escaped the confines of her lips. 

“Sasori”

She had whispered his name.

“Sakura”

He had wimpered the to heat between them.

“Where have you been? I’ve missed you” She held onto him tight.

“Fighting for you, for a better world.” His grip on her arms was bruising.

“For me?” She looked into his amber eyes, the color of the fine whiskey she knew he favored.

“Only you.” He breathed in deeply and vanished…………..

Sakura had awoken to tears falling down her cheeks, his name still on her lips. “When?” She asked herself. “When did I fall in love?”  
_________________

Itachi had watched her while she slept, tossing and groaning in her sleep, had seen the tears falling, had seen her wake. Her lips had moved, she had gasped something out into the empty room but he couldn’t read her lips from the position he was in.   
_________________

It had taken two more hours for her to leave her bed and stumble into the shower. She came out steamy and refreshed ready for the new day, a dream, just a dream. She knew Itachi wasn’t supposed to be seen with her and that they would have little if any contact for the mission for fear of their cover being blown but she couldn’t help but be a little disappointed. She had never done a long term solo mission, and even though she wasn’t technically solo, she felt very much alone.

Pushing her eggs around on her plate in the dining room of the inn she thought about what she would do that day. There was a river nearby, watercress was in season, she would go cut and dry some for her stores. She shoveled two big spoonfuls of eggs into her mouth and chewed. Setting some money down on the table she made her way to the door and out into the street.

Walking slowly enjoying the beautiful summer day she made her way to the end of the small village and out into the countryside to the river. She could barely feel it, but someone was following her. She knew Itachi was but she also knew she wouldn’t feel his chakra, no it was someone else. It felt a little familiar but she couldn’t be sure.

There was a curve in the river that would be great for watercress so she stopped a mile out of the village and bent at the bank surveying the growth. Pursing her lips she wondered if it would be a better idea to go farther down, there was watercress here but it looked picked over a bit. The faint chakra signature had stopped when she had stopped and she rolled her eyes. Too obvious, definitely not Itachi.

Sakura decided to move on and hoped that whoever it was that was following her would make themselves known eventually. Two more miles down the river, she found a great spot overflowing with watercress. She hummed as she set down her basket, bag and other small items she had brought with her.

Trees dotted the river bank, birds chirped nearby and she could see squirrels of different hues running around the trunks of the trees on the opposite bank. It was nice, she decided to spend the rest of the day here. It would take some time for what she needed to do. 

Pulling her foraging knife from her belt she waded slowly into the river, the water ebbed and flowed around her intrusion as she made her way to the wild watercress. Bending over she grabbed a handful of stalks in her fist, wound string around them, tied them, then cut them free with her knife. She repeated this process over and over till her basket was full, then waded back to the shore with her prize.

Taking a small storage scroll from her bag and pushing a little chakra into it she pulled fire wood and matches out, setting up a small makeshift fire pit with river rocks she set a decent sized fire. She used wire to string across the closest trees to make a netting and laid her bunched watercress over the top to dry. 

One by one she brought out jars with lids from her storage scroll and a large mortar and pestle. She sat down beside the fire, pulled a book from her pocket and started to read while her watercress dried over the slow burning fire she had made.

He waited ten more minutes before stepping out of the trees once she had sat down to read.

“Took you long enough.” She looked up at the blonde from her book.

“I wanted to make sure you were alone, where is the Copy Nin?” Deidara sat down beside her looking at her expectantly.

“He got called back to the village and left last night.” She said putting her book down.

“They left you out here alone?” He frowned and she almost laughed, what did he care?

“I’m fine, like I said yesterday, it is only a foraging mission, nothing will happen. I’m not as helpless as I look you know. It’s the hair right? Pink hair doesn’t scream blood thirsty I know.” She laughed.

“Well, that and you’re, you know, small.” He grinned at her. “I saw you , you know, in the Bingo book, they say you pack a pretty hard punch yeah?”

She laughed again, “Yeah.”

“Show me.” He stood up.

“You want to spar?” She looked up at him like he was insane...maybe he was.

“Naw, just show me the one where you make a crater.” He pulled a book out of his cloak and opened it to a tab, “ See there, it says you punch craters into the ground to confuse your enemy.”

“Wow, I haven’t seen that one before. Funny, I never thought I would be in a Bingo book.” She muttered and read the rest under her name and a blurry picture of her face.

“It says I also shoot chakra out of the tips of my fingers?” She bent over laughing, “What a load of crap!”

Deidara frowned, “Aww man, I was hoping that one was true, I really wanted to see that!” He laughed with her.

“Sorry to disappoint you, but yeah,that one is false.” She wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. She wondered though, maybe she would try it later.

“So that punch yeah?” He looked at her with blue eyes much like Naruto’s and her heart skipped a beat at the familiarization.

“Stand back, only a little one though.” 

She drew her fist back and infused it with a little chakra, then slammed it into the ground in front of him. A small dust cloud exploded around them and rocks flew into the air. When the dust cleared they could see a small crater the size of an over large soccer ball.

“Whoa, that was pretty cool. Do another one but bigger yeah! I want to see it explode!” He raised his arms in the air to emphasize his words of exploding.

Maybe later, I have to turn my water cress.” She moved past him to her fire and started rotating the bunches of grass and leaves.

“Aren’t you curious about me yeah?” He sat back down beside her.

“I looked you up in the Bingo book too.” She said and he grinned wider.

“You are a missing nin from Iwa who uses explosives as his main form of combat. Your kekkei genkai allows you to detonate special clay right?” She asked him.

“Yeah! Want to see?’ He smiles innocently at her.

“Okay.” she cocks her head at him.

Deidara stands up and puts both of his hands into pouches that he wears on either side of his belt. When he pulls his hands out she sees he has a mouth on each hand that is...chewing?

She stands up and leans in closer to his hands, “Are those mouths?” She asks fascinated.

“Yeah.” He grins as two little birds are spit out of their mouths, one from each mouth, on each hand.

“Watch.” He throws the birds into the air, does a simple hand sign and they expand and grow into huge flying birds. 

Sakura is astounded, “Whoa! Like the other one in the alley, can you fly on them too?”

“Yeah but watch this!” The birds fly higher and higher into the sky. Deidara does another simple hand sign, “Hn.”

They explode with such force she is forced to cover her eyes as the heat surrounds her from the blast, blowing her hair and clothes back, several of her watercress bunches are blown tot eh ground.

She turns to Deidara eyes wide, “Wow!” She grins at him, “That was awesome!”

“That was art.” Deidara grins at her proud of his display.

Sakura takes in his easy smile, his relaxed manor, like they’re friends, or becoming friends.

“Deidara, what are you doing?” She asks him seriously.

“What do you mean?” He smiles.

“Yesterday in the market and now today, we’re enemies Deidara.” She looked at him strangely as if she could figure him out if she looked hard enough.

Deidara brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, “The Akatsuki aren’t like that. They don’t care what we do as long as we don’t interfere with their objective. Our time is our own if we aren’t on a mission.” He smiled at her.

“That must be kinda nice.” She knew her less than normal relationship with Sasori had her labeled suspicious in Kakashi’s mind already, she wondered what Konoha would think of this, her sitting here with Deidara, a known member of the Akatsuki. What was Itachi thinking right now?

“What’s wrong?” Deidara bent his head sideways to peek at her lowered head.

“I was just thinking, hanging out with you like this, my village would see it as treason.” 

“Hum, I suppose you’re right, but no one needs to know right? We aren’t doing anything wrong, I mean we’re just talking yeah?” He pushes his thick lock of blonde hair from his face, it falls right back down covering a camera over his eye.

“I know.” She wonders why she feels guilty, like she is doing something wrong.

“I can go if you want, I just wanted to get to know you, yeah, you seem, different than other kunoichi, you’re...nice.” He looks a little embarrassed and blushes.

“Oh, um, thank you. Most shinobi would think that is a weakness.” She points out.

“Yeah, I know, but I don’t.” He grabs her hand, kisses it then throws his bird into the air enlarging it and jumps on it’s back.

“I’ll see you again soon!’ he calls as she flies away over the mountain.

Sakura stands there watching him for a moment, then turns to rotate her watercress again, picking up the ones that had been blown from the wire netting when he had detonated his art for her to see. She smiled to herself. She had never thought of art as dangerous before she had met Deidara.  
________________

Itachi followed Sakura back to her room at the inn. She had spent the rest of the day drying and grinding the watercress then storing her efforts into the storage scrolls.

H watched her enter her room and flop down on her bed before he went to his own room at the Inn next door to hers. He sat on his own bed and continued to ponder what he had witnessed that day.

He had never seen her interact with strangers before. He had never gone on a mission with her before this one. Was she always so open, so trusting, so...innocent with everyone she met? Dangerous for a shinobi, particularly for a kunoichi. He grit his teeth remembering how Deidara had kissed her hand before leaving. Sakura must realize she is...inviting trouble right?

Itachi got up and paced back and forth in his room. For as many similarities they shared , this was definitely an opposite. He was not outgoing socially, he didn’t enjoy conversations with most people, he made a terrible first impression as a result. But her, she was...alluring in her conversation skills, she drew people in, made them want to be close to her, be by her, like she had done to him. Even now he could feel the pull of her personality, like gravity.

Even so, everything he had witnessed today told him, she was innocent. She was not seducing Deidara for information on the Akatsuki, she wasn’t trying to trick him...was this why the Hokage had sent her, she knew this quality in her apprentice, she had to, the Hokage was a cunning woman, sneaky and manipulative...all the things Sakura was not.

Was the Hokage relying on Sakura’s innocence to draw these high level missing nin out into the open...like a lamb to slaughter...this revelation did not sit well with Itachi. What other reason was there...none. Itachi was sure, this had been the plan all along, they had always meant to remove Kakashi, had always meant to send him later...hum. Itachi rubbed the back of his head. No, he didn’t like this. They were deliberately putting Sakura in danger. 

Most of the Akatsuki members were unknown as were their numbers. They had no idea what they were exposing her to and yet, they did it anyway. He thought the Hokage set a higher value on the life of her apprentice. Or was he wrong, did she know something else about Sakura that he hadn’t realized yet? Itachi didn’t want to jump to conclusions. He would be there after all, if she got into danger, he would be there to help her.

Itachi turned to look out his window into her room. He had chosen this room for that purpose. A genjutsu let him look out without being seen. If anyone looked into his window they would see an older man sitting by the window reading, not Itachi. He frowned as he watched her lay on her bed deep in thought. She ought to have her seals up, it is getting dark out, she is too visible. He did a few quick hand signs and cast a four layer genjutsu over her door and window.  
________________

Sasori walked down the dim hall of the Akatsuki main tower base. A strange humming noise was coming from Deidara’s room as he walked by. Sasori rolled his eyes and had meant to keep walking when he saw a flash of pink hanging on the wall. He stopped and looked into the room. Sakura’s smiling face, Sakura’s face deep in thought, Sakura relaxed with her eyes closed in a field of sunflowers. What the fucking hell?

“Deidara.” Sasori tried his best to keep his voice clear of any emotion.

“Oh hey Sasori Danna, what do you think of my new muse?” Deidara held up a picture of Sakura bent at the waist, cutting watercress on the banks of the river. Her pants legs were folded up high on her thighs, he long hair hung low almost touching the crystal clear waters as they flowed around her legs, the light reflected off her green eyes…

“Muse?” Sasori drawled moving into the room looking at the other pictures on the wall...they were everywhere.

“Yeah, I found her in the village over the mountain, she is a Konoha kunoichi, hot isn’t she, that long pink hair, I look forward to pulling on it while my cock is in her...” He was cut off.

“Konoha, I suggest you find a different muse and Deidara...you don’t look like her type.” Sasori set down the photos he had been looking at, his fists clenched under the cover of his cloak.

“Oh yeah? I just spend almost all day with her by the river yeah. Besides, it isn’t just her looks yeah, she is...different.” Deidara’s voice softened.

Sasori’s head jerked back to the blonde loudmouth. “How?”

Sasori knew how and why and what made her special.

“She’s honest and innocent yeah, I don’t know how to describe her really. I want to see her again though.” Deidara started humming again as he continued to hang pictures of Sakura up on his wall.

Sasori turned and walked out of the bomber’s room. Innocent, yes, and off limits. He had acted out of anger and impulse, he regretted nothing, he was glad those Iwa nin were dead. Deidara had left before that little incident, it would have been interesting if he hadn’t though, them being partners.

No, Sasori didn’t regret. He knew the dangers kunoichi faced, particularly the pretty ones. He knew he couldn’t protect her from everything but he had done his best so far. He had followed her on her solo missions when he could and eliminated the most dangerous targets, the ones most likely to do her harm. He had cleared her path of dangers as much as he could but it would never be enough he knew. He had prepared her for the path she chose as much as he could coming into her life after she was an adult. 

The greatest threat was Sakura herself. She was beautiful inside and out. She was vulnerable yet strong, merciful and ruthless at the same time. Her intelligence knew no bounds, her good will, her faith in humanity was...both foolish and admirable at the same time. Would she go home if he asked her to? Would she abandon the mission. No, she wouldn’t, he knew that, or he would have done it the first night before they had traveled too far into Rain country.

He would have to make her leave then. Sasori knew about her shadow, Itachi Uchiha was good, but he couldn’t hide from Sasori of the Red Sand. He would have to attack her, make the Uchiha abort the mission, make them turn back. There was no other way. Sasori tied his red scroll to his waist and left the base. “Forgive me Sakura.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted the wrong chapter earlier, here is the correct one. Please excuse the error on my part. Multi-tasking hobbies with translating foreign goods contracts is never a good idea. At least I didn't cut and paste the chapter into my last contract haha, that would be embarrassing!
> 
> Love is a difficult thing. For those who are emotionally stunted it tends to sneak up on you, but once they realize they are in love, it consumes them...or at least that is what I have found to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Mei allowed

Sasori walked through the forest toward the valley of sunflowers. The pictures of Sakura Deidara had taken flashed through his mind. Other pictures from their shared past lingered wantonly in the back of his head. This was for her own good, he told himself, this would keep her safe he clenched his fists at his side putting one foot in front of the other. A little part of him couldn’t help but wonder, what if, what if he just took her and ran.

Flashback…

Gaara sat behind his desk in the Kazekage’s office glaring at his uncle. “Do you realize what you have done, did you even think of Suna when you left for Iwa?”

“No.” Sasori sat in the chair in front of his nephew, whose hair was almost the same color, almost as unruly as his own, the spitting images of their father’s.

No, he had only thought of Sakura. Sakura pinned to the tree, the hand of an enemy touching her, feeling her, like he had not been able to do yet, invading his space, his property! Anger flooded his brain and his teeth cracked from the pressure of his grit.

“I only thought of her.” Sasori waved his hand toward the window, the light of her bedroom could be seen from the office.

“She is not the only one that matters here Uncle.” Gaara was losing his patience. His uncle in one night had single handedly brought war to his door.

“Yes she is, to me, she is all that matters.” Sasori watched the shadow of her figure move in front of the window, pause, then move on out of his line of vision.

“I love Sakura just as much as you but.” Gaara didn’t get to say another word, he didn’t get to continue his thought because Sasori had grabbed him by the throat and pushed him up against the wall of his office.

“Do not speak of things you do not understand...nephew. Your sand will not help you against me.”

“I wonder,” Gaara looked into the burning amber of his uncle’s eyes,” who is the Jinchiriki here uncle, because there is something in you, dark and uncontrollable, I can see it in your eyes.”

Sasori let go of Gaara and turned, “Desire.”

His head turned toward the window, the light in her room had gone out, she was going to bed. 

“The council wants me to grant the Raikage’s request, they want me to hand you over to him, alive.” Gaara’s eyes grew dark.

“I have told them it will not happen, the Raikage can not make such a demand of the royal family of Suna, but they insist.”

“I am losing control Uncle, I fear for a civil war. Many are still opposed to my reign of Kazekage with the One tails inside of me, they still see me as a threat.”

Gaara ran his hands through his hair, “And with you going off for the sake of a foreign kunoichi getting felt up and decemating Iwa in her name, they think the entire family unstable!”

Gaara sat back down in his chair deflated. “I can’t have an uprising Uncle, surely you must agree to that.”

“I do.” Sasori inclined his head to his nephew, “But I do not regret my actions. I only regret not having the time to wait for the Iwa nin who were out of missions to come back so I could kill them as well.”

Gaara rubbed his hands over his face in frustration.

Kankuro knocked on the door to the office and entered quietly, “The council wishes to meet with you Gaara, they are waiting.” He left.

Gaara sighed heavily, “Don’t do anything foolish, we will talk more when I get back, maybe we can salvage this, maybe there is another way.” Gaara left the office.

“There is only one way.” Sasori left the office and walked to his private chambers where he started to pack his things into a large storage scroll.

The puppet lay finished on the worktable in his third room. He had meant to give it to her for the Winter festival, as a gift and a declaration of his feelings for her. He cringed at the word, feelings. It was new to him and sometimes made him feel weak and foolish, but when she looked at him, when he came upon her by surprise in the market, or in the manse and she smiled at the sight of him...he didn’t care. He loved her. Telling her now though, when he was about to leave her, was not the time. He picked up the small decorated storage scroll he had made for her first puppet and sealed it inside. He would give it to her before he left.

End Flashback…

Sasori sighed heavily as he made his way into the valley between the mountain and the forest by the village, the valley of sunflowers. He didn’t want to do this, he didn’t want to push her away. He was angry at himself. Love is weakness. He sat down in the flowers, he needed to clear his head. He lay back like Sakura in one of the pictures Deidara had taken, he looked up to the stars that were coming out over head and sighed. He had spent too much time in thought. He knew what he had to do and he knew why. Sasori was intelligent enough to see his weakness, he knew what his feeble actions meant, it didn’t make it easy though. He had never been one to believe in such things, they were a hindrance, made strong men weak, turned power into piety. He laughed lowly to himself. He had become what he used to despise, a love sick fool. The irony.

She was in her room where he had expected her to be. Her Uchiha shadow was in his room doing who knows what. Sasori could feel both of their chakra signatures clearly and just as clearly the man sitting in the window of Itachi’s room was neither Itachi or a henge. The Uchiha did not disappoint in his genjutsu talents. Sasori turned to Sakura’s window and was met with the image of her brushing her hair in the mirror, he scoffed. Silly Uchiha, he didn’t know her very well. She never stood in front of the mirror and brushed her hair.

Flashback…..

“Hurry up kunoichi, we are late.” Sasori leaned against Sakura’s dresser as she threw things into her bag.

Temari stood by the bathroom door packing her things for their extended trip to the desert Shrine of Rebirth. The family went every year and Sakura was joining them as a special guest.

“Do you want me to pack your mirror Sakura, I can put it with your towels so it doesn’t crack.” Temari held a face mirror up.

“Oh no thank you Temari, I don’t need one.” Sakura said absently as she tossed more clothes into the bag.

“What about when you brush your hair, you’ll need the mirror for your makeup right?” Temari went to add the mirror to the case she was packing.

“I never use a mirror when I brush my hair, I don’t like looking at myself in the mirror, I get too critical, and I don’t wear make up for the same reason, I’d never make it out of the bathroom.” Sakura had laughed.

Sasori nodded his head by the dresser, she didn’t need makeup, it would only tarnish the beauty that was her, he preferred original art.

End Flashback…..

With his chakra still fully masked he jumped to her window and released her seals and her layers of protection. He was almost impressed by the Uchiha’s efforts to protect her, almost. He knew the full reasoning behind his protection, a worthy adversary, but unwanted.

She was asleep when he walked over to her bed, her hand lightly resting over her eyes, her lips slightly parted, her breath deep. He reached a hand out to touch her but pulled it back, unsure. His breath caught in his own throat and he almost choked.

The delicate gold chain he had given her lay across her skin glistening in the moonlight, like so many years ago when he had first placed it around her neck. A finger, just one, found its way to the chain and traced the line over her skin.

Like lightning, her other hand shot up and grabbed his finger pulling it over her head and the cool edge of a kunai met his throat.

“You always were my best student dear.” Sasori said quietly in her ear as a rush of adrenaline shot through his body.

“Sasori.” Sakura whispered, her lips grazing his shoulder as she slowly let his finger go.

Slowly, he righted his posture, sitting on the bed beside her, his hand now over hers as she made to sit up, her back sliding up and leaning back into the pillows.

Sasori’s breath caught in his throat now, the sight of her messy hair about her face and bare shoulders, her sleep wrinkled cami and ...she was only wearing underwear, he swallowed. He was here for a reason, he needed to focus. He took his hand from hers where he had set it and leaned back away from her to give them space.

Sakura watched him, he was struggling with something she could tell. She was surprised to see him, she had hoped he would come to her but didn’t think he would. She thought she was going to have to be the one to seek out the other. She was glad he was here.

“Sasori” her voice came out strangled, broken, desperate.

He looked up, his eyes met hers, it was a mistake. He turned his head but soft hands were there turning his head back to meet her eyes.

“I missed you.” She said.

He sat there looking at her saying nothing, not moving, barely breathing.

“Until your puppet, when we entered Rain, I thought, perhaps you had forgotten me…” She said quietly looking, searching his eyes with her own.

“Never.” He replied, it was the truth. “I would never forget you.”

She smiled then, a small meaningful smile that made his heart hurt, his hands clenched and unclenched, if she noticed she didn't say anything.

“Why are you here?” She took his hand in hers.

He swallowed visibly but didn’t reply. He had to do this, it was for her own good, he told himself.

“You don’t have to say anything.” She reached up and put a small paw to his face.

“Sakura please.” He took her hand from his face and set it back in her lap.

“Please what Sasori?” She hummed and he closed his eyes.

This was too much. He felt her touch on his face again and opened his eyes, her face was impossibly close now, he could feel her breath on his cheek.

“I thought of you everyday.” She spoke, her lips brushing against his.

He grabbed both of her hands and pushed her back onto her pillow, her hands under his one on either side of her head.

“Stop.” He groaned, “Please, I didn’t come here for that.”

This is why, he told himself, this is why love is a weakness. He couldn’t run off one little Leaf kunoichi...pathetic.

“Sakura,” He began…

Her mouth covered his before the rest of his words could leave it, her hands strained against his grasp as her body pushed forward against his chest. His eyes closed as his grip on her hands relaxed and he opened his mouth to hers. Her little pink tongue broke through his lips and swiped back and forth over his.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her, leaning back so he had no choice but to come with her and he did. Throwing a leg over hers he lay on top of her kissing her into the bed.

“Sakura, “ He had to breathe or die, pulling away, he looked at her, “I really didn’t come here for that my little kunoichi.”

“What did you come here for?” She asked him, head cocked to the side.

Sasori wasn’t a coward but he couldn’t bring himself to say it.

Sakura made a small humming noise in her throat and moved under him. His eyes widened slightly at her wanton behavior.

“What’s this,” She teased him, “Did I surprise the great Sasori of the Red Sand?” She smirked.

She was smirking at him, he laughed, he couldn’t hold it in. “You always surprise me dear, I could never resist you.” 

Her hands moved to the straps of her cami top, she slipped them down over her shoulders, “Sit up.” She told him.

Sasori sat up and moved back beside her on the bed as she slide the cami straps off her arms and pushed the top down her chest over her waist exposing her breasts to him.

He blinked, frozen in place as she slid the rest of the cami down her hips, catching the elastic of her underwear and pushing them off with the cami kicking them to the floor.

He sat there as she moved onto her hands and knees in front of him, running her hands up his chest unbuttoning his shirt as she went and spreading the fabric apart once she had reached the top.

“Sakura,” His head snapped back to attention and he grabbed her hands to keep them from doing anything else.

“Sasori .” She smiled and slipped her hands from his grasp pushing his shirt back and off his shoulders to fall behind him on the bed, drawing his arms up and around her neck she kissed him as her fingers went to untie his pants.

She pushed him back with a little chakra infused into her palms and straddled him. Her mouth never leaving his as she pushed his pants down with one hand then the other.

His erection pressed warmly to her nakedness as she used her toes to slide his pants and underwear down and off his legs, he took the last step to kick them off his feet to the floor.

Sasori’s head was light, he couldn’t get enough oxygen to his brain, she was everywhere, her hands in his hair, her mouth on his, her body, oh kami her body, was so soft and smooth and muscled and wriggling up against his...he groaned loudly into her mouth as she slid her heat over his cock.

“You’re so wet, so hot, Sakura, are you sure this is your first time, are you sure you want to give it to me?” He sounded unsure, weak and he hated it, but he wasn’t about to stop now no matter what she said, he wanted her and he was going to have her. She belonged to him.

“The Uchiha,” He began.

“Is not you.” She moved to press him into her but his arms wrapped around her waist and he flipped her onto her back.

“If you want me, I will be in control.” He smiled and bent his mouth to hers biting and sucking her lower lips.

“Yes master.” The whimper slipped from her lips sending rolling heat across his body.

He slid his body down over hers laying open mouth kisses and licks across her neck and shoulders. She ran her hands and fingers through her hair enjoying the soft caress of his mouth on her naked skin, reaching up she gripped the underedge of the headboard stifling a pleasured yell as his tongue moved over her sensitive nipples.

Sasori cupped each breast bringing her nipples to his mouth one at a time as she arched her back under him. Her eagerness, her sensitivity thrilled him. He had never known being with a woman could be so exciting. Every touch, every kiss had her making a different noise, moving in a different way and it brought untold pleasure to him knowing her was the one, he was the man that was bringing such a reaction from this beautiful woman. His woman.

Kissing his way to her legs he ran his nimble fingers down her inner thigh, smiling as she quivered and jerk beneath his touch.

“Sasori,’ She breathed out, “Please.” She was begging him now.

He ran his thumb over the wet seeping from her sex and she moaned into her hand, he slid one long finger up into her heat settling beside her body so he could watch both her face and his finger inside her, she bucked up against his hand bitting her fist that she shoved in her mouth.

His eyes sparkled as he took in the beautiful sight of his woman wantonly moaning at his touch, begging for more.

His thumb circled her clit as two more fingers were thrust roughly up into her, her whole body arched off the bed and fell next to him again , her hands reaching down pulling at him to cover her, begging him to come closer.

With one small kiss to her inner thigh he slid up along her body, his hands running up her sides to stop at her neck, holding her head he kissed her deeply, roughly and forcefully. One knee moved her leg aside as his hips linned up thier sex. He broke his hold on her neck reaching down to slide his head over her wet, coating his cock in her juice.

“Sakura, don’t yell, don’t scream dear.” He bit her neck and pushed inside of her as slowly and as gently as he could.

Her hands flew from his hair to her sides gripping the sheets, bunching them up in her fists as her face contorted in pain and pleasure alike.

“Sakura, doll, are you okay, did I hurt you?” He gasped out, slowly, controlled. He didn’t move, he barely took a breath, the pressure around his cock was like nothing he had ever felt before. He didn’t trust himself not to cry out, not to scream her name as he took his pleasure from her body.

“Fine.” She choked. “I’m okay, sorry.” She gasped.

“I didn’t know,” She smiled weakly, “You were going to be so ...big.”

“Do you want me to stop, to pull out?” He offered but it was the last thing he wanted to do, he offered because it was what he should do but if she said yes, he didn’t think he could.

“No.” She moaned loudly, “No.” Her arms gripped his neck hard and her nails dug into his back. He could feel her walls clench and unclench around his cock making him gasp in reflex.

“I want you, only you.” She moved under him and he groaned, dropping his head into the side of her neck biting her hard.

“Fuck Sakura, don’t do that or I won’t last long.” He pleaded.

He began to move inside of her, slowly a little at a time.

“I’ve...never...heard...you...beg ...master.” She said in between his slow gentle thrusts.

It was his undoing. Her voice, the soft way she called him master, the tone, sensual, his, all for him, this beautiful woman under him…

“I have no pride with you Sakura.” He withdrew to his tip and brought it back hard up into her body shaking them both to the core.

“I love you.” His voice broke as he pulled out of her again and pushed back in faster now.

“I loved you first.” She smirked then tossed her head as he joined with her body again.

“Perhaps.” He whispered, “It doesn’t matter. You are the first and the last woman I will ever love. Remember that, no matter what happens love, remember that.”

He hated himself, but he couldn’t stop. He shouldn’t be doing this but he wanted her.

He felt the pressure building up within him, he saw her face contorted with pleasure and concentration. He exploded within her, her mouth opening without sound, he fell onto her and she huffed out a breath, he was spent, he wanted more.

They lay next to one another, exhausted from their love making. He had just left her but he wanted her again. She moved next to him, her small hand running the length of his arm, then his chest. He moaned and rolled over onto his side taking her face in his hands and kissed her.

“Again?” She opened green eyes flecked with gold to his amber ones and he smiled. He wouldn’t deny her, he couldn’t, he was already starting to get hard again.

“As you wish.” He pulled himself up and over her, reaching down slipping his arms under her legs and pressing them over his shoulders.

Sakura threw her head back onto the already sweat soaked pillow and moaned his name as he entered her for the second time that night.

Sasori watched her with hungry eyes as he entered her over and over again. He took in every detail, her smell, his smell, the way she looked at him with half slitted eyes in a moment of passion, the flush of her cheeks as she lay naked for him, the heat in her stare when her eyes opened fully to take him in, the way their bodies fit together seamlessly, the pleasure that erupted from his cock as he came into her...the cry from her lips as she came with him.

Sasori’s head snapped up as she came, she had let her chakra flare in their moment of passion. 

Her eyes flew wide as she realized her mistake.

“Sasori! I’m sorry!” She gasped as the door to her room flew open.

Sasori was already half into his pants as Itachi Uchiha stepped into the room chakra swirling dangerously around him as he took in the scene before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desire can be a wonderful thing, or it can lead us to darker and darker places in our mind that we never knew existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Mei allowed

It was as if time stood still for all three of them.

Itachi steps further into the room and the spell is broken.

Itachi raises his left hand to Sakura, “Traitor”, she knows not to look at his eyes years of teaming with Sasuke and Kakashi have taught her this, his index finger twitches, she looks at it, “Ephemeral”. 

Sakura’s naked body collapses onto the bed. With Itachi’s eyes on Sakura Sasori makes the hand signs for his Memory Concealing Manipulative Sand Technique.

“Forgive me Sakura.” Sasori’s voice catches in the wind as he snatches his Red Puppet scroll and escapes out the window clad only in his pants.

Itachi could have stopped him, should have stopped Sasori he knew that but...his eyes never left the naked woman collapsed on the bed before him.

Taking her cloak from the hook on the wall he covered her, picked her up and took her to his room next door. He couldn’t stand remaining in a room that smelled of her and Sasori’s sex. 

Holding her with one hand, he pulled back the covers of his bed with the other, laid her down, unfastened her cloak and covered her with the blankets. It was time he got some answers from her, whether she liked it or not.

His movements were cold, controlled, all designed to keep him calm. He hung her cloak on the peg by his door next to his. He put a pot of water to boil for tea over the fire. He marked the spot in his book he had been reading before he had felt her chakra spike...he set the book down, he had to remain calm.

Itachi’s hands shook at his sides as he looked at her in his bed. She was trapped in his genjutsu, she wouldn’t wake until he released her. He moved to sit beside her on the bed, he wanted answers. He placed his hand on her head and entered the genjutsu with her.

She was lying at his feet clad in her jounin blues, in a field of flowers. Not sunflowers but little ones, cosmos. Her eyes are closed, there is a smile on her face.

Itachi sits down in the flowers with her, she opens her eyes and turns her head to him.” Itachi.” she smiles at him, surrounded by flowers.

“Sakura.” her name is choked out like it is painful for him to say...maybe it is a little he admits to himself.

“Where are we Itachi?” she sits up and looked around.

“My genjutsu.” he looks away from her.

“Oh, but I thought.” She pauses.

“My genjutsu isn’t only for torturing people Sakura, it can be anything I want.” he turned to her.

The field of flowers disappeared and they were back in Konoha, at training ground 5 where she always trained with her shadow clones.

“Oh!” she smiled looking around. “Why did you bring us here Itachi?”

The way she says his name hurts, but he ignores it. “I watch you while you train, it … is always impressive.” he turns to look at the training ground where she stands with her clones training in the water dragon and water bullet techniques.

He smiles as he watches.

She watches his face as he looks on at the memory he is playing out for her.

“Why do you watch me Itachi?” She reached out to take his hand but he jerked away.

“I used to admire you.” He said quietly, his eyes turning hard as he looked from the memory to the Sakura beside him in the genjutsu.

“Used to?” She cocks her head tot he side considering what he said.

“You are a traitor Sakura.” his hand trembles even here as he pushes his bangs back from his face.

The training ground disappears and they find themselves on the cliff face of Hokage mountain, above the faces of the founder Hashirama and all the Hokage that came after him.

“A traitor?” Her eyes widen in shock.

“I am not a traitor Itachi.” her words hold no heat, only confusion.

“You,” his voice broke, why was this so hard, he didn’t love her, he admired her, but this...it hurt. “You slept with Sasori of the Red Sand.” he got out through sheer will power and looked at her.

Her furrowed brow and confused look on her face both surprised and angered him. Was she faking? Did she think him a fool? What did that bastard do to her…

“I...what? Itachi, I don’t know where this came from but I assure you, I did not sleep with Sasori, he was my teacher not, not, whatever you are suggesting. What are you suggesting!” She glared at him anger sparking in her darkening green eyes.

He could feel the anger ebb and flow around her, she wasn’t faking.

“Do you not remember Sakura? I ran to you, I thought you were in danger when your chakra spiked, I found you...naked and in bed with Sasori!” he yelled then, screamed at her really.

She flinched. She had never seen such raw emotions from him before.

“I do not.” She stood there looking at him, her eyes creased in deep thought. “We never even kissed Itachi.”

“A Jutsu.” He murmured to himself, it must be a Jutsu of some sort, to block her memories. Thoughts whirled inside his head making his eyes hurt.

“Do you remember Suna Sakura, your three-year exchange to Suna?”

“Of course Itachi, how does one forget something like that.” She laughed at him.

“Do you remember coming home from Suna?” he asked her.

“Yes, you met me at the border, do you not remember?” She looked at him with concern in her eyes, did he have a concussion she wondered, why was he asking her all these silly questions.

“When is the last time you saw Sasori Sakura?” Itachi watched her carefully, holding his breath.

“In Suna of course, before he left, when he gave me this.” She brought her hand to her throat and fingered the gold chain around her neck fondly.

“I have noticed that you never take that off, tell, me, what is it?”

“It is one of the baby scorpions that Sasori personally raised dipped in gold.” She smiled.

“He gave it to me before he left Suna.”

“Why did he leave Suna ?” Itachi asked, no one knew. People speculated, there were rumors but the Kazekage would neither confirm the rumors nor deny them. Sasori’s abandonment of his village was sudden and shrouded in mystery.

“I...ca can’t remember.” She brought her hand to her head as if it hurt her to think about it. She shook her head and looked at him frowning, “What’s with all these questions?”

Itachi didn’t answer her, he stood there beside her looking out over thier village, over Konoha deep in thought.

“I need to think Sakura. Stay here, or go wherever you wish in your mind. I’ll be back or wake you soon, but for now, remain here in my genjutsu. The village disappeared under thier feet and they were in the forests of Konoha, by the river. 

Itachi watched as she smiled at him, went to lay in the soft grass by the river like he had watched her do so many times back in thier real Konoha forest, pull out a book from her pouch and read. 

He left her there in the peaceful genjutsu and released himself back to reality.

Itachi rose and pulled the teapot that was boiling over from the fire and added the loose tea leaves to let them steep. 

It must be a memory blocker or a seal of some sort he thought to himself. Sakura was far too emotional, far too honest to lie successfully to someone like him, he would be able to tell before the words left her mouth if she had lied to him. No, she believed what she had told him.

He poured himself some tea and moved to the bed beside her. He sat back, his head hitting the headboard with a soft thump and sipped his scalding tea.

What was Sasori hiding, or was he protecting her...from who, him? Was Sasori protecting her from him? No, he had left her, with him. Sasori must know he wouldn’t kill her, or seriously hurt her to leave like that.

Unless the man really doesn’t care for her, unless it was just physical and meant nothing to him. Itachi wanted to hold onto that thought, he wanted to belive Sakura meant nothing to the man but his logical side of his brain made him continue to dissect and analyze the situation.

If Sasori didn’t care, he would not have been looking at Sakura the way he had been when Itachi had burst into the room. Itachi ran his fingers through his hair and pulled out the elastic that held his locks in his usually low ponytail. He rubbed his head with one hand and sipped his tea with the other.

Sasori loved Sakura he concluded after an hour of thinking everything over again and again. He left her with Itachi knowing Itachi had some feelings for the woman and wouldn’t outright kill her for a traitor, he knew Itachi would be rational, logical and think it through. Sasori had sealed away or erased Sakura’s memories. Itachi had played the scene back in his mind over and over and saw Sasori’s lips moving...for a Jutsu. Memory concealing Manipulative Sand Technique. He needed to find out more about it, maybe he could break it.

That left Sakura though. Itachi looked over at the woman beside him. She didn’t remember having sex with Sasori, did the man plant false memories in her head, manipulate her into thinking she was in love with him? It was possible, Itachi did much the same thing for missions, erasing memories or planting new ones, turning a friend into foe, infiltrating from the inside. It was possible Sakura was used in this fashion. His logical brain wouldn’t allow him that pleasure though. It was also possible she had not been used at all and that she returned his love and was a traitor to the Leaf.

The question in Itachi’s mind wasn’t if she was really a traitor to the Leaf or not...it was, would Sasori come back for her. Itachi didn’t know the man but he knew if he loved someone there was nothing, nothing that would keep him from her, nothing he wouldn’t do to keep her. Itachi gripped the teacup in his hand.

He would have to write a report soon and send it back to Konoha. What could he possibly say about this? They would be recalled to the village, Sakura would be interrogated, possibly tortured. His teacup broke in his hand. He set the pieces on the nightstand and wiped his hand on the bedding. Could he let that happen to her, what if she was innocent, he wasn’t sure of anything, there were too many unknowns.

It was just he and Sakura here, no one else knew other than Sasori what had happened...if he didn’t write it into the weekly report. Itachi’s head began to hurt with the thoughts in his head, he couldn’t. It was wrong. Still, there was a little voice in his head that said, “Was it, or would it protect her?”

Next to him, Sakura sighed in contentment, a small smile on her lips, cheeks flushed a beautiful pastel pink like her hair. The covers had slipped from her shoulders leaving them bare to him. Slowly he reached out and ran a finger over her skin. He swallowed.

No, he couldn’t do that to her, but she had blushed at him in the library that one day, he knew she had found him attractive. Would it really be wrong? There had been that one mission last year, they had almost...but she had stopped him. Maybe…

Flashback…

They were covered in blood, the adrenaline still coursing through thier veins from the hunt. It had just been the two of them for this mission. At thier level, that’s all that was needed. Thirty minutes, that was all it had taken to eliminate an entire army of mercenaries that had taken over the small town on the outskirts of the Fire country.

They had left at dusk, arriving just as night had fallen. They worked like a well oiled machine, quick, efficient, cold precision. He had eliminated his last target, ran to her in case she had need of him only to witness her flashing around the courtyard, pink hair flying behind her, chakra infused fist striking chest after chest, blood exploding around her, one after another till none stood alive. She was beautiful, he had never seen anything more radiant, more deadly, more powerful. 

When they had gotten back to their room for the night she had showered first. When he had come out of the shower she had been laying on the bed they were to share still wrapped in her towel crying. He had gone to her without hesitation, towel around his waist, wrapped his arms around her and rocked her while she cried.

She had sobbed that she had never done that before, that it had been the first mission she had been asked to kill like that. He had kissed her forehead, had told her she had done well, that she was beautiful, that he admired her strength, her power, that he wanted her.

He had kissed her and laid her back on the bed, pulled her towel from her and worshiped her body until she had stopped him at her entrance. He had stopped but hadn’t stopped thinking about it, her or replaying it over and over in his mind.

End Flashback

When she woke again that night in his arms sobbing, crying for the lives she had taken, he had placed her under a genjutsu and removed her memories of that night, of the killing, of his touch. He had done it to help her, to protect her. He could do it again, but this time plant memories, restore that memory of them that night in bed, him touching her, how she had wanted him, only altering it slightly. He would be her first in her memory like he should have been in reality.

He had done it before, he could do it again he told himself firmly, to protect her.

Itachi shifted his position on the bed and placed his hand over her head. He released the block he had put on her memory of that night of them in the bed, he watched as it replayed in her head. When it came to the part where she had asked him to stop he altered the memory to her asking him to take her, telling him she wanted him and him taking her. Itachi went on to plant two more times of them coming together as lovers, once in her apartment, another time in his room at the compound. He erased awkward moments like the library as not to confuse the newly created timeline, and added dates, walks in the park, flirtatious training, a relationship.

Guilt flooded his heart but he suppressed it. This would protect her, from Konoha, from Sasori, he was doing this for her he told himself.

He took his hand from her head and watched her. Her shoulders were more relaxed, her breathing relaxed. Yes, he had done the right thing he told himself again. Placing his hand on her head he released her from his genjutsu.

Sakura stretched her arms over her head and yawned. Turning over in bed she saw Itachi looking down at her with an odd expression on his face as if he were expecting her to lash out or flee from him.

She frowned, “What’s wrong Ita?”

The most incredulous look of shock overcame his face but was quickly erased as he bent down to kiss her, skimming his lips back and forth over her mouth. She smiled and pulled him down to her slipping her tongue past his teeth to run it lovingly over his.

“Mmm.” She pulled him closer, “Ita.” she moaned.

He smiled into her kisses and took her face in his hands kissing her more ardently. He had waited for so long, he had forgotten how badly he had wanted her, and now...she was his. Only, she still smelled like Sasori. He growled into her mouth possessively. 

“Shower,” he said, throwing the covers off of her naked body. 

He picked her up, she squealed with delight laughing and gripping his shirt. He smiled into her eyes, yes, he had done the right thing, for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to update any of my works for a week or two, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it isn't over, I have more in store for Itachi, Sakura and of course Sasori.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Mei allowed

Sasori ran his hands through his hair roughly as he sat on the end of his bed in the Akatsuki base. This was a disaster, how could he have been so weak. This was all his fault.

He got up from the bed and went to the dresser, pulled out a shirt and threw it over his head. He paced back and forth thinking. Itachi was a decent man, he had heard about the Uchiha, not only of his talent but of his grace, he morals, he knew he wouldn’t kill her as a traitor. 

He also knew the man held no little flame for his lady, but it might help to protect her this time, surely Itachi wouldn’t hand her over to be interrogated...Nothing was certain and yet, he knew he could at least trust the Uchiha to keep her safe...ugh what a mess.

Thoughts just wouldn’t settle in his head, he wasn't used to such blatant uncertainty, he had never cared before and now look at him… he laughed out loud. Pathetic.

He had to know what happened after he left. He dared not use his wandering eye Jutsu, the Uchiha would be able to sense that. He couldn’t use any of his puppets either for the same reasons. Deidara...perfect. Sasori grabbed some shoes and walked down the hall to pay a visit to his partner.

Sasori knocked on Deidara’s door and waited, and waited, and waited. Sasori ponded on Deidara’s door. He heard a crash and what sounded like very creative profanity coming from the other side. The door flew open, “Yeah?”

“Are you going to the village today?” Sasori asked as if he didn’t really care.

“I don’t know why ?” Deidara snapped, annoyed he had been woken up so early.

“I heard that an Uchiha was in the area and if you were going, let me know if it is only one of them.” Sasori drawled.

“Who cares if an Uchiha is in the area yeah, no big deal right.” Deidara rolled his eyes.

Sasori repressed the urge to kill him where he stood and added slyly, “I hear he is a friend of that Leaf kunoichi you were interested in, I assumed you would want to find out...my mistake.” Sasori turned and walked back to his room.

Deidara stood in his doorway thinking, then turned quickly shutting his door to get dressed.

Sasori smiled to himself, Deidara is such an idiot.  
_______________

Itachi stumbled out of the shower after Sakura as he held onto her waist. Thier wet bodies leaving puddles on the floor from the shower to the bed. He fell on top of her as the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed. How many times had he dreamed of them doing exactly this he didn’t know. He buried his face in her neck frowning as his face rubbed against the delicate gold chain of Sasori’s necklace. He brought his fingers to the clasp and undid it, reaching over, he dropped the necklace on the nightstand.

Itachi held her and kissed her as a man starved. She moved under him teasing him with her hands kissing him with her lips.

“Sakura, I can’t wait any longer please.” He pulled on leg up and over his shoulder, leaning back, taking his cock in his hand he looks down at her, guilt tingles in the back of his mind.

“Ita.” she whimpers for him mewling her desire for him.

Itachi enters her harder than he had intended to, he groans as he presses into her deep.

Sakura tosses her head to the side, nails digging into his arms, “Itachi, oh, Ita, oh please, more Ita.”

Itachi pushes the guilt down that is stabbing him in the heart and moves inside of her. His eyes closed as her walls tightened around him. “Sakura, love, so tight so good oh kami Sakura.”

His fingers dug into the meat of her thigh as her leg kicked over his shoulder. She rose to meet him at every thrust, her hands came up and pulled his mouth to hers by his hair, she felt better than he could ever have dreamed.

“I’m sorry Sakura, next time I will last longer, I can’t stop.” cum shot from his cock in hot thick strings coating her insides as she cried out his name.

“Itachi, oh Ita, I love you, kami Ita, I love you.” She moaned and clawed at his arms on either side of her head wriggling underneath him, his cock buried in her cunt.

He pulled out and away from her. “I’m so sorry Sakura.” 

He slid off the bed, dressed and walked out the door, leaving a very confused naked Sakura in bed alone.

Itachi loathed himself, his loose hair whipped in the wind as he ran through the forest beyond the village.

Stopping on the next branch Itachi looked around his Sharingan activating, he could sense another nin nearby.

Thousands of little tiny spiders were jumping toward him through the trees. Itachi leapt into the air, “Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!” The forest erupted in uncontrollable flames.

Itachi ran back tot he Inn atop a murder of cawing crows, it was time for them to leave.

Sakura was putting her necklace back on as Itachi climbed through the bedroom window. He stopped to watch her leaning against the window sill.

She turned once the necklace was clasped, “You left in a hurry Ita, is everything okay?”

“Hn.” He continued to look at her.

“We need to go, this mission has become more than a simple recon, I was attacked in the woods.” He pushed off the window sill and started putting his things in his pack.

“You should go to your room and pack your things, I’ll meet you back here in 15 minutes.” He turned toward the bathroom without looking at her.

Sakura stood there confused, “What did I do wrong?” She jumped out the window to her room in the inn next door.

Itachi’s head rested against the back of the bathroom door, “Nothing, you didn’t do anything wrong Sakura.”

Sakura started packing her clothes into her bag grabbing them from the drawers, the bathroom, the floor. She picked up a male’s shirt from beside the bed. Cocking her head to the side, she shook the shirt out in front of her.”This isn’t Itachi’s.”

Itachi, like all Uchiha, wore wide collared shirts, this one looked, kinda like something Gaara would wear or Kankuro. Why did she have a male Sand nin shirt on the floor of her bedroom? She brought it to her nose, it smelled like herbs and...sun. Sakura shook her head and shoved the shirt in her bag.

After all her things were packed she jumped to Itachi’s room and waited for him to come out of the bathroom, but he didn’t, she knocked on the door.

“Itachi?”

“Hn.”

“I’ll wait for you downstairs, I’m going to buy some food for the trip home okay?”

“Hn.”

She made her way down to the market weaving in and out of people till she found a fruit stand. She purchased several different kinds of fruits then moved to the grain stand where she purchased, rice and beans. She was sealing her latest purchase into her scroll when a familiar chakra signature came rushing toward her. 

“Deidara?” She smiled at the former Iwa nin.

“Sakura, where’s the Uchiha?” Deidara’s eyes darted back and forth.

“What?” She asked him warily.

“Yea yea I know I know you can’t tell me oka um.” He looks up and down the street, but there is no sign of Itachi.

“Oh! You’re the one who attacked him?” She asked the blonde.

Deidara stopped looking back and forth and stood tall grinning at her, “Yeah.”

“Well, could you do me a favor and not attack him till we get halfway home, I don’t know my way till that point in the journey.” She laughed.

“You’re leaving?” He was disappointed, he had hoped to spend more time with her.

“We’re leaving because you attacked him, he deemed the mission too dangerous and we are going home now.” She said with her hands on her hips looking at the blonde sternly.

“Oh.” He rubbed his hands where his mouths were.

“Sorry.” Deidara had enough sense to look ashamed.

Sakura sighed. “It was a nice vacation while it lasted, I guess. See you later Deidara.” She smiled and waved to him.

Deidaras watched her walk away shuffling his feet feeling more than a little guilty.

As soon as she had rounded the corner of the market and was out of sight he took his bird from his pocket and made the hand signs, hopping onto it’s back he flew back to the Akatsuki base. He wondered if he would ever see the pink haired Leaf kunoichi again.

Itachi was ready and waiting for her when she got back to his room, they left for Konoha together, the atmosphere around them tense. She still didn’t understand what she had done to upset him, but she let it go for now. He would tell her if he wanted to talk about it.

They passed through the gates of Konoha two days later and headed straight for the Hokage’s Tower.

Itachi had decided to write into the report that he had been attacked by the Akatsuki member Deidara, Sasori of the Red Sand was now a confirmed member ad that he had deemed the mission beyond the scope of regular recon, requesting he and his Anbu team return at a later date for infiltration and assasination. He wanted to confront Sasori without Sakura around to hold him back.

Itachi had assumed that his report would be accompanied with many questions, he had prepared himself as well as answers for such questions. What he hadn’t prepared himself for was the Hokage calling for Inoichi Yamanaka interrogate Sakura.

“What?” Itachi said in surprise when Tsunade had called for Inoichi.

“I want to make sure she hasn’t been compromised Uchiha San, she has a history with the man.” Tsunade didn’t even look up at Itachi as she said it, but continued to stamp forms in front of her on her desk.

“But, she was with me the whole time, I assure you Hokage Sama, she is no threat to the Leaf.” Itachi protested.

Tsunade looked up from the forms she had been stamping and looked at him. She set the form that she had in her hand down and tented her fingers. “What about when you weren’t there, when she was in her room without you, what about when she had been approached by Deidara of Iwa in the market, or when he had taken pictures of her, as stated by Hatake in his report. I can’t take any chances Uchiha San.”

“Like it or not she has a history with Suna, she was there for three years, stayed with the royal family, made friends while she was there, was an intimate part of their everyday life.” Tsunade went on to explain her actions.

“By order of the Leaf, you sent her there as part of the alliance, and now you will question her loyalty?” Itachi tried to remain calm, to relax his voice, his efforts were not lost on the Hokage who was , a clever woman as well as observant.

“Uchiha San, I know of your feelings toward my apprentice, this is standard procedure...you know this. I would not have sent her to Suna if I didn’t trust her. Appearances have to be maintained, I can not favor her, the council would have a field day.” She smiled at him, “Thankyou for watching over her.”

Itachi bowed and left before Inoichi arrived. He had reacted out of fear he realized and chastised himself for such a rookie mistake. Of course the Hokage trusted her apprentice, how foolish of him. It was guilt, for his own selfish actions, that had made him speak those words. His genjutsu was strong, he had nothing to fear.

“How was foraging in Rain?” Tsunade smiled at her apprentice after Itachi had left her office.

“Great Shisou! I have several baskets of rare and valuable herbs, fungi and oils.” Sakura pulled six large storage scrolls from her bag and handed them to Tsunade who smiled and took them.

“Excellent.” Tsunade looked her apprentice over.

“What happened Sakura?” Tsunade could tell there was something on the girl’s mind, she had never been one to hide her feelings well.

“I don’t know, I feel like I have forgotten something important, and this morning after we woke up, Itachi San was, distant, like I upset him somehow, but I can’t think of why. He has been acting odd.” Sakura frowned, thinking.

“Acting odd? How so?” Tsunade asked.

“Well, we um, woke up and showered then, well.” Sakura blushed, she wasn’t sure how much she had told her Shisou of her relationship with Itachi, “ you know, and then after he dressed and ran out of the room, it was strange, and we barely talked on the way back to Konoha.” Sakura ended looking at her mentor with an odd expression of embarrassment and frustration on her face.

Tsunade sat there for a moment taking in her apprentice's words.

“You mean, you and Itachi, slept together, as in had sex?” Tsunade stood up and leaned forward onto her desk, palms flat, eyes wide as they bore into her apprentice.

“Well, yeah,” Sakura stammered, “We have been together for over a year now Shisou, I thought you knew.” Sakura cocked her head and looked at the Hokage whose raised brows almost touched her hair line.

“I did not know. I knew he had feelings for you but it was my understanding that he had yet to act on them.” Tsunade sat back down in her desk and laughed.

“What’s so funny Shisou?” Sakura asked hesitantly.

“You sure know how to pick em Sakura, first Sasori and Itachi Uchiha.” The blonde laughed again and shook her head.

“Sasori?” Sakura was confused.

“Yes, Sasori,” Tsunade watched her apprentice, “Who gave you that gold necklace, I was under the impression you had become close to one another during your stay in Suna, why else would be bestow such a gift upon you?” Tsunade raised her finger and pointed to the necklace around Sakura’s neck.

“Sasori gave me this?” Sakura fingered the necklace.” She looked confused, tsunade narrowed her eyes.

“You don’t remember?” Tsunade asked her.

“No Shisou.” Sakura admitted.

Inoichi knocked and entered the Hokage’s office.

“You called for me Hokage Sama?” Inoichi looked from Sakura to Tsunade.

“I did, it seems someone has been tampering with my apprentice's memories, I need you to find out who and to what extent.” Tsunade’s steady gaze never left Sakura’s face, it was clear the girl had no idea, Tsunade knew her apprentice. 

Someone had influenced the girl’s thoughts and memories without her knowledge. Tsynade’s eyes hardened, she would find out who and why.

Tsunade made the hand signs of sealing. “What ever you find, it does not leave this office.” Tsunade turned to Inoichi.

“Understood Hokage Sama.” Inoichi inclined his head to the blonde.

“Then begin, Sakura, do not fight him, you are not in trouble, but we need to find out if you have been compromised, something isn’t right, your sudden close relationship with Itachi uchiha, your lost memories of Sasori, it doesn’t make any sense.” Tsunade smiled at the girl.

Inoichi raised his eyebrows at this information then grimaced.

“I understand Shisou.” Sakura sat in the chair Tsunade motioned to, “I’m ready Inoichi San.”

“Start with her arrival in Suna Inoichi.” Tsunade commanded.

“Yes Hokage.” Inoichi stepped forward.

Inoichi nodded and placed his hand on Sakura’s forehead. He saw a sweaty Sakura gasping for breath, bent over and the Kazekage handing her a bottle of water, saw them walking tot he Kazekage manse and Sakura marveling at the differences between Suna and Konoha which made him smile. Ino’s childhood friend always had a certain adorable innocence to her and he dearly hoped for her sake she was innocent of whatever the Hokage was suspecting her of.

Inoichi continued to probe deeper and deeper into Sakura’s mind. He paused, pressed more chakra to his hands as he hit an invisible wall, a red blast of light and chakra flowed into his mind and pushed him from her head.

Inoichi fell backward, catching himself from falling by gripping the edge of the Hokage’s desk. Tsunade flew to her feet, “What? What did you find?” She demanded.

“There is a barrier of some sort, something is preventing me for probing further into her brain, the last images I saw were of her and the Kazekage’s family, eating dinner on her first night there then there was a dense flash of red chakra and I was forced out of her head.” Inoichi hesitated.

“What else Inoichi” The Hokage demanded.

“It isn’t a Leaf technique Hokage Sama, but I felt, another chakra signature there in her mind, clouded with the red chakra, it felt familiar but I can’t be sure whose it was. I’m sorry.” Inoich apologize.

“Try again, now that you know what you will encounter, try going back to something more recent, start at her arrival back in Konoha after her return from Suna.” Tsunade suggested.

Inoichi nodded and placed his hand back on Sakura’s head. The girl looked up at him with confused and dazed eyes but smiled slightly as his look of concern, he smiled back, “Don’t worry Sakura, we’re going to figure this out.”

He pushed his way back into her mind, saw Sakura hugging and bowing her farewell to the Suna escort team, saw Itachi dropped down from the trees and greether, saw her flying back to Konoha , Itachi fast on her heels. 

A greyness overtook her mind a swirling of long black fuzzy objects clouded his vision and then cleared, Sakura and Itachi lay naked in bed together clearly having just made love, he saw them eating lunch together by the river, training together, saw her at Ichiraku ramen with Sasuke and Naruto, picking flowers with his own daughter Ino.

Shifting his stance her pressed his other hand to her forehead as images swirled in front of him, picking one at random he saw Sakura at her window in her apartment, in the living room reading a book while playing with her gold chain around her neck, she stops, looks out her window still fingering the delicate chain “Sasori.” he hears her whisper, a tear slips down her face. 

Blackness assaults him and pushes him from her mind, red chakra swirls through his brain as if trying to draw him back in. He staggers and pulls himself forcefully from her mind, not wanting to get trapped in this illusion tug of war inside her head.

Inoichi gasps for air, the breath had been sucked out of him, he couldn’t breathe correctly for a few moments, Sakura collapsed and fell from the chair she had been sitting in. Tsunade ran from around her desk checked Sakura’s pulse then went to Inoichi chakra flowing to her hands as she ran them over his body scanning him for injuries.

“Inoichi, can you hear me, Inoichi.” Tsunade called to the man. His eyes were closed, his pulse erratic.

Tsunade continued to scan the man with her chakra, his chakra nerves were fried. Tsunade glanced over at her apprentice hunched and laying on the floor unconscious.

“Sakura, what did you get yourself into?” Tsunade closed her eyes and continued to heal Inoichi’s fried chakra nerves.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but people tended to like it so I don't know, I'm at a bit of a standstill. The next update might not be for a while lol. I have an idea but I'm not sure how to bring it into focus, we'll see what happens.

Itachi lay on his bed deep in thought when his chakra pulsed in his chest. Inoichi had hit his genjutsu, the one he had placed in Sakura erasing her memories of Sasori and replacing them with his fabricated memories of their relationship. Itachi smiled. Inoichi was good, but even he wouldn’t be able to break Itachi’s genjutsu. The only one who could do that was Shisui Uchiha...maybe.

Itachi had walked home slowly after leaving the Hokage’s tower. With every step he took, the more he realized that he was wrong to do what he had done, the more convinced he was hurting Sakura instead of helping her.

But what life could she have with a missing-nin, a Suna missing nin...none. He would give her everything, anything she wanted, he loved her, she had said she loved him. He hadn’t put that memory in her head, it wasn’t forced, she loved him. He wasn’t giving her up to anyone, especially to Sasori of the Red Sand.

He rolled over in his bed. Yes, he had lied to her, yes he had placed false memories in her head and put up a powerful genjutsu to block anyone from interfering or realizing what he had done, but he didn’t care. He loved her.  
_______________

Two days ago back in rain...

Deidara made his way to his room in the Akatsuki base dragging his feet the whole way. He didn’t care if it was childish, if he looked like a fool, his muse was gone and it was all his fault. He pushed the door open to his room and looked at the pictures of the pink-haired beauty plastered all over his walls and sighed. Falling onto his bed he closed his eyes. “Stupid.” He said to himself.

“You are, it’s good of you to finally realize your limitations.” An annoying drawling voice came from his bedroom door.

“Shut the fuck up Sasori, I’m in no mood to talk to you right now, my muse is gone, gone back to Konoha and it is all my fault.” Deidara moaned, covering his head with his pillow.

“Oh?” Sasori tried not to sound too happy or interested.

She would be safe, that’s all that mattered he told himself.

“Yeah.” Deidara moaned again, then jumped from his bed, “I need to get something to eat.” and walked past Sasori down the hall toward the kitchen.

Sasori watched him turn the corner, plucked the picture of Sakura looking up to the sky with a dreamy look on her face, a field of sunflowers surrounding her, from Deidara’s wall and walked back to his own room. He opened his poison’s cabinet, hung the picture behind the cabinet door and sat there looking at his lover’s face. 

“Be safe,” he said and closed the cabinet following Deidara to the kitchen, he needed to get something to eat too, he had used a lot of energy making his lover happy the night before and that morning.  
__________________

Sakura woke up with the worst headache she had ever had the displeasure to remember having...she threw up.

“Uh gross, Sakura, you okay?” Naruto asked nervously from beside her hospital bed.

“Naruto?” She whispered through the hammering in her head.

“Yeah! How ya doing?” His volume made her head hurt more and she winced.

“Voice, down, loud.” She groaned, hands to her head, eyes closed.

She could hear the “Whack” of a hand hitting a head.

“Yeah, shut up idiot,” Sasuke’s voice came to her from her nauseated state.

“I’ll call a nurse Sakura.” Sasuke stood to get a nurse.

“No.” She stopped him with a word.

“Water?” She asked.

She heard the sound of liquid being poured into a glass and the cool smoothness touch her lips. Her hands lifted slowly to grasp the glass and she drank slowly.

Sasuke’s hand was at the back of her head keeping her steady, his other hand under the glass in case she dropped it.

“Sasuke, thank you but I will take care of her.” Itachi’s voice came from the doorway to Sakura’s hospital room.

“What? Why you?” Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his brother and didn’t move from Sakura’s bedside, nor did he remove his hand from the back of her head.

Sakura’s eyes met Itachi’s and softened.

“It’s okay, go on guys, come back later maybe okay?” She smiled at them.

Naruto and Sasuke left reluctantly promising to come back later to visit her.

Sasuke gave his brother a glare on his way out which Itachi ignored. His full attention was on the pink haired girl in the hospital bed.

Itachi sat down in the seat next to her bed and took her hand.

“How do you feel?” He asked her.

“My head hurts and I’m a little nauseous.” 

“Here.” He pulled a small take out container from inside his cloak and opened the lid.

“Miso with spring onions.” He smiled at her handing her the spoon and the cup.

“Ita, thank you so much.” She dipped the spoon into the soup and smiled as the soup made its way to her mouth.

“Perfect.” She almost moaned. “Just what I needed.”

“Sakura, I care about you.” He started hesitantly.

She smiled at him while she ate.

“I have a confession to make.” He said slowly.

“I used my genjutsu on you, in the Inn, in Rain.” He watched her pause in her eating and set the spoon down.

“You did, but, why?” She cocked her head to the side.

“I was scared.” He whispered almost inaudibly.

“Tell me Ita, I trust you.” She patted his hand.

“I took away your memories of Sasori, from your time in Suna and from Rain.” He admitted to her.

“From Suna? And Rain? But what , what happened?” She didn’t understand what he was trying to tell her but she could tell he felt terrible,and ignored the uneasy feeling in her head.

“I was jealous.” Itachi looked out the window. 

He hadn’t been the one to seal her memories of Suna, Sasori had, but he would release the seal for her, keeping the one in place for Rain. 

“Jealous? Of what?”

“Sasori, you and he had, a history and he showed up in Rain...I thought.” He paused, “ I thought he was going to take you from me.”

“Give me back my memories Itachi.” She said quietly.

“I am not mad, but you shouldn’t have done something like that.” She wasn’t mad, but she wanted her memories back. 

Itachi nodded. He would give her, her memories of her time in Suna back, but not of her and Sasori making love, that...he couldn’t bring himself to release Sasori’s sealing jutsu completely. 

He would leave Sasori’s remaining seal, removing that night from her mind, he and Sasori had both agreed on that at least.

“Look into my eyes.” He activated his sharingan and she looked into his eyes.

He took the soup from her hands as she entered the genjutsu. He took both of her hands in his and entered the genjutsu with her.

“Try to understand, I did this because I thought I was protecting you and because...I was insecure.”

“I understand Iatchi, now release the seal, I can feel it now, release it please.” She reached out to touch his face but he pulled away, he was not worthy of her touch, of her understanding.

“I release you.” He said and they fell from the genjutsu.

Sakura’s eyes opened and she immediately reached up to her necklace, “Sasori.” She whispered.

Itachi’s heart broke. “I understand. If you don’t want to see me anymore, I understand.”

Itachi rose to leave but she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“Wait.” She said.

He sat back down and waited.

“I think I understand. You said you were scared, you couldn’t know if I had feelings for Sasori or not. You acted out on emotion.” 

Itachi didn’t say anything, he didn’t trust himself, he only nodded.

“It just means you care about me.” She said softly.

Itachi looked up to meet her eyes. “I do care about you.” Finally, he could speak the truth again.

“I care about you too. This feels, better. Before, when you ran out after we, uh, showered, I thought. I thought I had done something wrong but, now I understand. That’s when you cast your genjutsu isn’t it?”

“Yes.” He looked down avoiding those green eyes of hers.

“I understand Itachi. I’m not mad.” She reached out and took his hand.

“Thank you for telling me and for fixing it.” She smiled at him reassuringly.

“You don’t hate me for it, I...did it without your permission, and for selfish reasons.” It felt good to tell her this, to get this out in the open, the other...he would have to live with that knowledge, that secret.

“I don’t hate you.”

“Thank you Sakura.” He laid his head in her lap and sighed.

They sat there in silence for some time. She ran her fingers through his hair calming him while she thought about what he had said and what he had done. If she were honest, she was a little upset, but she understood.

“Why didn’t you tell me, that Sasori was in Rain Itachi.” She broke the silence.

“I knew you would go to him, that you would want to speak to him. I knew he had joined the Akatsuki, and you would be branded as a traitor.” He said honestly again.

“Ah, you were right, I would have. I am upset, but I don’t blame you.” She continued to stroke his hair and he closed his eyes.

“But itachi.” she said and he opened his eyes again, “Don’t ever pull something like that again.”

“I promise.” He said and closed his eyes as she resumed her finger petting.  
________________

When Sakura had been released from the hospital later that evening they both stood before Tsunade, the 5th Hokage and explained what had happened.

Sakura did most of the talking with Itachi supplying an explanation, reasoning and apology in between.

The blonde’s eyes narrowed further when Itachi accepted full responsibility for his actions as well as any punishment she may see fit to give him.

“Sakura, do you wish to press charges against Uchiha San?” The Hokage asked her.

“No Shisou, we have talked and I understand, and he has promised not to do it again.” Sakura answered.

“Uchiha San, you are fully aware I could have you stripped of your Anbu rank and have your headband for this do you not?” Tsunade asked him.

“I do Hokage Sama.” He inclined his head respectfully.

“I also understand, “ Her voice softened, “ that you didn’t have to tell Sakura much less me and that no one would have known about it...ever. You are a very talented shinobi Itachi San, but if something like this ever happened again. You will be punished to the full extent, which includes rank dismissal, shinobi dishonorable discharge and imprisonment. Do you understand?”

“Yes Hokage Sama.” He bowed low.

“Very good, now then. Why did you keep your relationship a secret for so long?” She asked both of them.

Itachi looked at Sakura, but answered, “The clan elders would have pushed for a marriage, if they heard of me dating anyone.”

“I see.” Tsunade said. “So, are we keeping your relationship a secret then?” She looked from Itachi to Sakura.

“For now.” Sakura said smiling at Itachi who smiled back.

“For now, not forever.” He smiled and took her hand.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, “Okay you two, get out. I have to tell Inoichi about this new development, all confidential,” she said quickly at the look in Itachi’s eyes.

“Sakura, I’m happy for you.” The blonde hugged her friend and apprentice.

“Thank you Shisou.”

Itachi and Sakura held hands until they reached the bottom step of the Hokage Tower.

“Dinner?” Itachi smiled at her.

“Yes, I’m starving.” She smiled.

“I’ll get take out and meet you at your apartment?” He offered.

“I can’t wait, see you soon!” She skipped off to her apartment.

Itachi watched her with a smile on his face then turned to the market to get their food. That had gone as well as he could have hoped for. He still had Sakura, he had released most of Sasori’s seal on her memories. He had been tempted to leave it in place, it was a strong seal, but with his genjutsu and such a strong seal, it might do more damage than good. In the end he had decided it would be best to keep the night of Sasori and Sakura’s intimacy sealed and his light replacement of memories intact, removing the intensity only slightly so their relationship could take a more natural course.

He knew now that if he hadn’t taken these preventative steps Sakura would not be at her apartment waiting for him to arrive with take out, she would be in a cell, being interrogated to the fullest. He had made the right choice, for both of them.

Itachi had to admit, the seal was strong, Sasori of the Red Sand was a worthy adversary.  
________________

The news came a month later, Iwa and Kumo had broken thier alliance.

Sasori sat in his room at the Akatsuki base in Rain. They had just had a meeting, Pein informed them that it was time for the Akatsuki to make thier move, it was time for the world to know of thier existence and thier objective. It was time to go on the hunt, for the tailed beasts.

Sasori didn’t have any interest in the tailed beasts. He had joined the Akatsuki by accident really. He had left Suna following the near genocide of Iwa by his hand and had stopped at an Inn. That evening during his meal he had been approached by Pein. Pein had offered him a position in his organization, told him they wanted to create a world where the nations could live in peace. 

Sasori didn’t care about peace, he didn’t care if the nations got along and he enjoyed killing but, it was better than dodging assassination from the land of lightning constantly and living in Inns. He had accepted because there wasn’t much else to do. The missions had been easy, he didn’t mind killing people and even though his partner was annoying, he only had to tolerate him on missions.

Hunting down the Jinchiriki though, he hadn’t signed up for that. He had no interest in capturing and extracting Jinchiriki. It was also a conflict of interest. If he continued along this path, it was sure to bring him in direct conflict with Sakura. Her best friend, Naruto Uzumaki was the Nine-Tails Jonchiriki.

Sasori opened the door to his poisons cabinet and looked at her picture. No, he couldn’t do that.

Iwa and Kumo no longer had an alliance. It was time for him to go home, to Suna. First things first, he closed his cabinet with his picture of Sakura and pulled a sheet of paper from his desk.

Nephew,

I am coming home.

Sasori

Sasori folded the paper into a small square and summoned his scorpion. “For the Kazekage.”

The small scorpion flexed and bowed then burrowed into the floor of his room and disappeared with his note.

Sasori left Rain that night, under the cover of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think as I said at the beginning of the chapter, this was supposed to be a one-shot, not sure where it is going.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many twists does fate have, turn after turn spinning in the wind?

“Kumo broke the alliance with Iwa?” Sakura asked Tsunade because she thought she might not have heard her correctly.

“That’s right,” Tsunade said absentmindedly as she looked over the most recent mission requests. Shizune had dropped off an armload on her way out of the office that afternoon much to the blonde’s annoyance.

They were sitting on the couch of the Hokage’s quarters in the Hokage mansion drinking sake and chatting. Itachi had left that morning on a mission and Tsunade had invited her apprentice over to catch up. Since Itachi and Sakura had started dating, in secret, it seemed like she never saw her apprentice unless she called her to her office or visited her in the hospital. If Sakura wasn’t in the hospital, she was with the Uchiha.

Tsunade still wasn’t sure what she thought about her apprentice being in a relationship with the Heir to the Uchiha Clan. She was sure that neither of them knew what they were getting into. She saw the way Sakura looked at Itachi and how Itachi doted on her friend and held her tongue. If they thought they were going to marry one day, she wasn’t going to be the one to burst their bubble. The fact is, the clan elders would never allow it. No matter how accomplished Sakura was or who she knew, she wasn’t an Uchiha.

Sakura turned her cup over in her hand letting this information about the broken alliance soak in. Iwa and Kumo no longer had an alliance, Sasori no longer had a reason to stay away from Suna. Would he go back home? Sakura wondered.

“Sakura? Everything okay?” Tsunade asked her pausing with two scrolls in each hand.

“Fine Shisou, sorry. I was just thinking of the broken alliance, are you sure it is final?” She asked.

“It is, our Anbu have reported Kumo nin retreating from Iwa and returning to Kumo for the last month. Iwa is now completely unprotected.” Tsunade pursed her lips. Now was as good a time to tell her as any.

“We have an alliance with Sand, with Iwa unprotected it might be a good time to take the land of Earth.” Tsunade smiled at her apprentice’s obvious shock.

“You mean declare war?” Sakura asked her a little shocked.

“I mean take a country that has been a threat to both Wind and Fire for the last two generations and split it, securing the future for both Wind and Fire. Iwa is weak right now, unprotected. It would hardly be war. The only conflict we would have would be civilians, but they might welcome us, for the protection.” Tsunade hummed at the thought.

Sakura understood it was a tempting option that would benefit both countries and shinobi villages. She was sure Gaara, with his intellectually strategic mind, had already thought of it and said so.

“As a matter of fact he has already requested talks, I am sending you, Shikamaru, and Kakashi in the morning to Suna to head the talks, go over options and work out an outline for an agreement. That’s why I called you over today, to see you before you left. That man of yours keeps you glued to his side no one gets to spend any time with you. I sent the messenger replying to the Kazekage’s missive before you arrived.” Tsunade smiled at her apprentice.

“It will be nice to see Suna again, won’t it? You have been wanting to go back, and now you can.” Tsunade grinned at the drop jaw expression on Sakura’s face.

“I will leave before Itachi gets back from his mission,” Sakura said slowly.

“Yes, but I’ll let him know, don’t worry,” Tsunade told her. It wasn’t healthy how much time they spent together, maybe a little time away from one another would be good for them. Love is one thing but Itachi bordered on obsessive when it came to Sakura. No one had the guts to say it to either of them though.

“What’s the matter, don’t you want to go to Suna?” Tsunade frowned at the odd look on her friend’s face.

“It will be a long term mission won’t it?” Sakura asked instead of answering her Shisou.

“Maybe a month or two, these things take time.” Tsunade agreed. 

“Yeah.” Sakura drank the rest of her cup straightaway and refilled both her and her mentor’s cup.

Tsunade quirked her eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

Sakura left the Hokage’s mansion two hours later and went home to her apartment. She went to her bedroom and pulled the box with her private keepsakes out. Opening the box she pulled out the shirt from her stay in Rain. Sasori’s shirt.

She had packed it with her things when she had left the Inn in Rain. She had gotten home and unpacked it leaving it in the bag on the floor of her closet. Itachi had made his confession and the next day she had gone into her closet, pulled out the shirt and hugged it to her body. Sasori had been there, in Rain, had been in her room, and he had left his shirt on her bedroom floor.

She knew. She knew there was something else Itachi had kept from her, knew there was something he didn’t want her to know. Why would Sasori’s shirt have been on her bedroom floor, why did they need to leave Rain so quickly? He had used his genjutsu on her, had admitted to doing it...what else had he done, what else had he kept from her?

They had a decent relationship. He was good to her. She never wanted for anything. He was caring, loving and attentive. She enjoyed being with Itachi, he was sensitive, gorgeous, smart, skilled, and shy. She really had nothing to complain about.

Sakura sat on her bed holding Sasori’s shirt. She picked up her mission bag and placed the shirt in the bottom of the bag.

“Sasori, do you ever think of me?” She said to herself as she finished packing her bag.

Sakura met Kakashi and Shikamaru by the gate the next morning. 

She hadn’t slept well. Her sleep was filled with dreams she didn’t understand. Sasori’s hands were everywhere, his kisses had burned her skin where his lips had touched her, thier bodies had molded and melded together over and over. She couldn’t get him out of her head. Her hand went to her necklace, her finger lightly running over the smooth gold of the scorpion that hung just above her breasts. She couldn’t get him out of her mind. She felt like she was forgetting something, something important.

“Morning Sakura.” Shikamaru greeted her, Kakashi did his regular eye crinkle at her with his signature wave.

“Morning Shikamaru, Kakashi, everyone ready?” Sakura smiled tiredly at them.

“We’re ready.” Shikamaru led the way out of the gates into the forest.

“Bad night?” Kakashi asked her stepping up alongside.

“Could have been better, bad dreams.” She sighed but smiled.

“Itachi still out on his mission hum?” Kakashi asked her.

“Yeah, I left him a note on my bed and Shisou said she would let him know where I had gone.” She said.

“Hum.” Kakashi made a noncommittal sound in his throat.

“Hum?” Sakura asked.

“He won’t like you being in Suna for as long as this mission will take. Tsunade wouldn’t send anyone else with us considering your history with Suna’s Kazekage and his family.” Kakashi confirmed for her.

“I am a shinobi, Itachi will understand.” She hoped. She wasn’t looking forward to being away from him for so long but it couldn’t be helped.

“He’s taken missions that took him from the village for weeks at a time, this is no different.” She told Kakashi.

“Of course.” Kakashi ended thier conversation.  
_______________

Sasori was met by Gaara as he leaped through the window to the Kazekage’s office.

“Uncle, welcome home.” Gaara extended his hand and smiled at his uncle.

Sasori nodded at his nephew and shook his hand,” Are my rooms ready?”

“They are. I had them cleaned as soon as I received word you were returning.” Gaara followed his uncle down the hall and out of the Sand Village municipal building to the manse.

“My lab?” Sasori inquired.

“Has not been touched since Sakura last used it a year after your departure,” Gaara informed.

“Very good.” Sasori opened the door to his chambers.

It was good to be home. He looked around his sitting room. Everything was just the way he had left it. He turned back to his nephew with a questioning look.

“I knew you would return, eventually. Nothing has been moved. The alliance between Iwa and Kumo was a shaky one at best. I knew eventually it would either fall or Lightning would try to take Earth for themselves.” Gaara explained.

“They do not have the manpower to go up against not only Sand but Konoha as well, which they would need to do to take Iwa.” Sasori turned to his nephew, mind already working out strategies.

“Exactly.” Gaara smiled at his uncle with a knowing look.

“When, when did you send the request for war to further bond us to the Leaf?” Sasori almost smiled.

“Three days ago. The Hokage agrees we will take Iwa together. A team is coming to work out the particulars, they should be here by tomorrow evening.” Gaara grinned.

“Sakura?” Sasori asked, hope leaking into his tone much to his annoyance.

“Her rooms are already prepared for her arrival, her team will be staying elsewhere. I requested her personally, she is after all the only Leaf to have close ties to both Sand and Leaf. She is coming. It will be nice to see her after so long...won’t it uncle?” Gaara almost laughed with glee at the look on his uncle’s face. Almost.

“Indeed.” Sasori smiled then and shut the door after Gaara had left. “Indeed.”  
_____________________

Sakura filled their water canteens by the river when they had stopped for the night to camp. They would make it to Suna by tomorrow evening and she couldn’t stop the butterflies from floating around in her stomach.

She wondered if Sasori had returned to Suna with the breaking of the alliance. Would he be there when she got there or would be arriving after she arrived? Would she see him at all, maybe he wouldn’t go back? She bit her lip all the way back to camp and set the canteens down by their packs.

Kakashi watched Sakura fret back and forth as he turned two rabbits over their fire. Sakura had found some wild sweet potatoes and packed them in mud to roast in the coals. The scent wafted up over Kakashi and his mouth watered. They weren’t in a hurry, not for a mission like this so there was no rush. 

Shikamaru sat on the other side of the fire laid back with his head on his pack watching the stars and the night clouds overhead.

Sakura sat down in between them, her lip between her teeth and watched the fire lost in thought.

“Sakura.” She looked up to see a joint of a rabbit being held out to her by Kakashi.

“Thank you.” She took the offered food and plucked a small piece of meat from the bone and blew on it.

“I wouldn’t worry Sakura.” Kakashi smiled at her.

“What do you think I’m worried about Kakashi?” She asked him.

“He won’t be there.” He said quietly.

“Won’t he?” She asked. She knew who he meant.

“Why would he?” Kakashi asked her seriously.

“I know, I just, maybe I hoped a little.” She sighed and took another bite of her rabbit.

To Kakashi, to the world, Sasori was just another missing-nin, a talented genius missing nin but a missing-nin all the same. She knew, and Gaara knew why he had left, he wasn’t a missing-nin to her, he was just, away from his village. 

Even so, a little part of her hoped, he would be there. A little part of her hoped he wouldn’t. How could she tell him about Itachi, how would she explain that to a man who had left his village for her? It wasn’t her fault, she could argue, but she felt like it was.

Shikamaru had ignored them while they talked. It didn’t concern him and he really could care less about girl issues, troublesome if you asked him, which no one did, and he was grateful for it.

Shortly after dinner, they slept. Kakashi per usual took first watch, then Shikamaru. In a stroke of chivalry, they let Sakura sleep on account of her lack of sleep the night before their mission. They set out for Suna at dawn. Sakura had been much refreshed after a full nights’ sleep.

“Thank you.” She thanked Shikamaru and Kakashi as they ran that morning in the direction of Suna.

“You can make it up to us by showing us the best food stands once we get to Suna,” Kakashi called to her playfully.

It was a beautiful fall day. The leaves had started to turn back in Konoha, but the closer they got to Wind country the greener the leaves remained. It was warmer and the air was dryer, it felt like she was coming home. Sakura’s heart skipped a beat at the first sight of sand in the distance. Her breath caught in her chest and she choked back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

Kakashi looked back at her and smiled, “Missed it huh?” 

“I didn’t know how much till now.” She admitted.

Yes, she had missed Suna, it was good to be back.

“What a drag,” Shikamaru complained as a wave of heat hit him in the face.

Sakura briefly closed her eyes as they touched down on the sand, on the border of Fire and Wind. She smiled and looked in the direction of Suna.

“Well, what are we waiting for? I want to get there before the stars come out!” She laughed and sprinted off ahead of the two men.

Her laughter was carried back to them on the wind. Sakura had returned to the desert.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes love and anger goes hand in hand.

Gaara stood at the front gates of Suna. He felt her chakra before he saw her little pink head bobbing in the sand, running as fast as she could, toward Suna. He smiled, she had missed them too.

“Gaara!” She called his name out as she ran into him, pink hair flying behind her.

“Sakura, welcome back, it’s been too long.” Gaara wrapped his arms around the little Leaf nin hugging her close to his body. He knew this would be his only chance once his uncle made his presence known to her.

He reluctantly let her pull herself from his grasp as the rest of her team ran up.

“Welcome to Suna.” Gaara greeted Shikamaru and Kakashi.

“Sakura!” Temari jumped down from the gate and hugged her friend.

“Temari!” Sakura almost squealed in delight.

“Uh, I’m here too.” Kankuro grinned at her as she hugged him after Temari.

“It’s good to see you Sakura, but perhaps some refreshments are in order?” Gaara tilted his head to her panting companions.

“Oh! Yes of course.” Sakura giggled and took Temari’s arm as they walked to the Kazekage’s office together.

After the rest of the royal family of Suna was introduced and refreshments were drunk, Kankuro showed Kakashi and Shikamaru to their guest quarters.

“Aren’t you coming too Sakura?” Kakashi asked when she hadn’t risen to follow them to their lodgings.

“Oh um, yes of course.” She glanced at Gaara.

“Your rooms are ready for you at the manse Sakura. I thought perhaps you would be more comfortable in familiar surroundings. If I was mistaken, you are more than welcome to join your friends in the regular guest lodgings, of course.” Gaara smiled at her.

“Oh! Um, well, I would like to stay with you and your family in the manse, if they are already ready for me?” She smiled.

“They have been waiting for you since I received the confirmation of your impending arrival.” Gaara motioned her to the door. “I will see you to your rooms.”

Sakura waved goodbye to a surprised Shikamaru and disgruntled Kakashi.

“See you at dinner!” Sakura called over her shoulder as Temari and Gaara walked her off in the other direction toward their home.

“We will have to go shopping while you’re here Sakura, there are a bunch of new stores in the market with some really cool clothes and other things. I have been waiting for you to visit so we could go together.” Temari was talking her ear off as they made their way to the manse.

“I had wanted to come to visit sooner but I had a mission in Rain, and then after that I got so busy at the hospital I haven’t had any time. How is the hospital doing, by the way, have there been any issues?” Sakura asked as they entered the main garden to the Sabaku manor.

“It is great! The doctors all swear by your lessons and advice, there haven’t been any hiccups since you left, you did such a good job, everything is still running very smoothly. I can take you there to check on things tomorrow if you like or you can go on your own. You’re more like family than a visiting nin from the Leaf to us Sakura.” Temari hugged her when they reached her rooms.

“I hope your team is not put out with your preferential treatment but as Temari said, you are more like family. I am glad you are here, get some rest, we will see you again at dinner if not before.” Gaara hugged her again as she opened the door to her rooms.  
________________

Sasori paced back and forth in his sitting room. He could feel her chakra in her rooms and it took almost everything he had not to go to her. Not yet he told himself, not yet, you have to do this right, there is much at stake here for both of them. He had suppressed his chakra the moment he had felt her enter Suna. After dinner, he would go to her, after dinner he would tell her everything.  
________________

Sakura changed into her regular jounin blues and tied her hair back into a loose ponytail that hung over her shoulder. Opening the window to her living room she jumped out onto the roof to breathe in the Suna evening air.

She lay back onto the clay tiled roof and enjoyed the gentle breeze that blew over her body ruffling her shirt and pants. She closed her eyes and thought of the man she once knew, who had been her teacher, her friend, who had left everything he had ever known because of her.

“Sasori, I miss you.” She whispered.

“I’m sorry Itachi.” She said even quieter.  
Sakura breathed in and out a few more times, rose and jumped back into her living room. She walked to her bedroom and began to unpack her things, taking Sasori’s shirt from the bottom of her pack and laying it out on her bed.

Sakura felt conflicted. She hadn’t realized what being back in Suna would mean to her. Part of her felt guilty for even being here, and part of her never wanted to leave again. She was almost glad Itachi hadn’t been there when she had left the Leaf, she didn’t want to see him right now. She looked down at the shirt on her bed.

A knock at her door drew her attention away from her thoughts. She looked at the clock on the wall. Dinner. She opened the door to find a smiling Temari.

“Ready for dinner? We had the chef make liver for your friends.” The blonde laughed and Sakura dimpled.

“I can’t wait to see Shikamaru’s face!” They walked arm in arm to the dining hall.

Gaara watched as his sister and Sakura entered the hall laughing at something they had been talking about. He smiled at how well Sakura seemed to fit into all of their lives.

Kakashi and Shikamaru were there watching the women enter and smiled as they sat down at the table across from them.

“It’s good of you to come on such short notice, I know Tsunade is as anxious as I am to get started on our plans but let’s relax for the rest of the night and meet in the morning to collaborate, shall we?” Gaara said to the table and everyone nodded their agreement.

Temari handed Sakura a plate of pork and bean sprouts, clearly made just for her as no one else took any and handed the plate of liver to Shikamaru who took a small piece for courtesy’s sake.

“Word has spread Sakura, Kokane has already asked me when you will be by the hospital for a visit.” Temari smiled at her friend.

“It will be nice to see how everything is running, I left with full confidence in her. She is a very capable doctor, it will be nice to see her. I look forward to seeing everyone again.” Sakura took a bite of her food.

“My unit heard you were back as well and want to take you out this Friday for drinks if you are available,” Kankuro added.

“That would be wonderful, it has been too long since I have seen everyone.” Sakura beamed at them.

“Yes, you must come back again soon after this visit, don’t be a stranger, you’re like family, we meant it when we said it, you are welcome anytime,” Gaara said.

“I didn’t know you were so popular Sakura,” Kakashi commented with a small eye crinkle.

“She made a friend of my entire village, and family when she was here. She helped set up our hospital to the healing center that it is today, we owe her much.” Gaara inclined his head to the pink cheeked pink haired nin.

“It was my pleasure to help, I enjoyed it.” Sakura beamed.

“Well, it wasn’t a one way deal, you learned a lot while you were here too.” Kankuro pointed out.

“Sasori taught you all of his poisons at the time, including where to find the ingredients, what they were and how to prepare them. He taught you ones he still won’t teach me to this day!” Kankuro complained.

“That’s because you annoyed him, Sakura was an exception.” Temari rolled her eyes at her brother.

“Yeah, well it helps that he’s madly in love with her too,” Kankuro said without thinking.

“What?” Shikamaru almost choked on his food.

Kakashi turned to look at Sakara with a small look of vindication.

“He was not in love with me Kankuro, I had earned his respect.” Sakura countered.

“Indeed, unlike some people.” Gaara gave his brother a stern look.

“Sasori was never one to teach anyone just because they asked, he had too much pride in his art for such a thing,” Gaara added.

“You had to prove you were worthy of learning his art from him, only then would he teach you.” Gaara continued.

“Wow Sakura, you must have made quite an impression on him then, for him to teach you as much as Kankuro claims.” Kakashi was watching her. 

“I suppose I did.” She said flippantly and took another bite of her food electing not to embellish on her comment any further.

The table grew silent after that, each in their own thoughts. Desert came and with it conversation. Gaara explained to Kakashi and Shikamaru that the fruit they were enjoying came from the family fruit trees in the garden and that the sugar cane was raised in the aero greenhouses next to the hospital. Shikamaru and Kakashi listened politely and complimented the cook.

Shortly after desert the dinner party retired for the evening to their rooms. Sakura said goodnight to her team, hugged Temari again and waved to Kankuro. She and Gaara made their way to their rooms stopping by the main living room for Gaara to pour himself a whisky sour.

“You know Sakura, this move we are making to take the land of Earth, Iwa, it is good for both villages yes but maybe even more beneficial for you.” Gaara said to her as they stood in front of her door.

“How?” She asked him.

“It will be considered neutral ground for both nations.” He smiled at her and left her for the evening.

Sakura stood there for a moment considering what he had said. “Indeed.”

She pushed the door to her room open and closed it quietly behind her. Making her way to her bedroom she stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower. It was quick, she was tired and wanted to get to bed, it would be a long day tomorrow.

Sakura walked to her bed towel drying her hair and picked up Sasori’s shirt from her bed. She lifted it to her face and inhaled. It was faint but she felt like she could almost smell him, or maybe it was her imagination. She sighed and slipped the shirt on over her head, drawing the covers back on the bed and laying down.

Moonlight streamed in through the window. Her tiredness gone in the face of a nice cool bed and clean shower, her mind refusing to still. She pleated the bed sheet between her fingers as she tried to organize her thoughts. She got back out of bed and went to the window.

She stood looking out over Suna. Somehow, it didn’t seem the same without him here. “Sasori, where are you tonight?” She whispered to herself.

“Behind you.” His voice came from behind her, his hand came up to cover her mouth, his body pressed up warm against her back as he wrapped his arms around her.

Her scream was muffled by his hand, she whirled around in his embrace eyes wide.

“If you promise not to scream, I’ll remove my hand.” He smirked at her.

“Sasori!” 

She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. They stood there hugging and holding one another for a few more minutes until she gradually pulled her body back from his so she could look into his eyes.

“What are you doing here?” She asked breathlessly.

“I am no longer a missing nin with the failed alliance between Kumo and Iwa, I have come home, to stay.” He spoke softly to her, gently.

“To stay.” She whispered, half frightened , half hopeful.

“Yes.” He led her by the hand to sit on the bed.

“I missed you Sakura. You have been well?” He was searching her eyes for something she knew but what?

“Yes.” She said looking away from him slightly glancing around the room.

“I practiced, like you told me to, with my puppet.” She wanted him to know she hadn’t forgotten him.

“I see you still have the sword I gave you as well...and the necklace.” His hand rose and his finger glided over the delicate chain stopping at the scorpion that hung just above her breasts. He didn’t remove his hand but swallowed, his amber eyes met brilliant green.

“You are wearing my shirt as well.” He dropped his hand then to finger the sleeve of his shirt.

She nodded not trusting herself to speak again yet, a lump rose in her throat keeping her from saying all the things she had wanted to say to him before he had left that night, that night he became a missing nin, for her.

“Even with your memories sealed, you still care for me…” He spoke quietly, she almost hadn’t heard him.

“What?” She cocked her head to the side at his words.

“You knew Itachi used a genjutsu on me?” She asked him surprised and confused, how would he know that?

“What?” It was Sasori’s turn to be surprised.

“In Rain, he, Itachi put me under a genjutsu to take away my memories, he was.” She paused. Sasori’s eyes burned. He was angry.

“Tell me.” He tried to say it calmly, but it came out as a command.

“He was worried he would lose me, because you were in Rain. He knew we had a history together, he thought you would, take me from him.” She watched Sasori.

“Take. You. From. Him.” Sasori rose slowly from the bed and paced around the room fists clenched, teeth clenched.

He stopped and took a deep breath, he need to think this through, “Sakura, what is the last memory you have of me?”

He held his breath.

“You were leaving, after you came back from Iwa.” She told him, holding her head slightly. It was beginning to pain her a bit.

Ssori watched her bring her hand to her head, so, Itachi had released part of his seal but not all of it hum? He could guess which part. There was only one way to find out.

“I am going to tell you something, and I need you to listen to me carefully, I need you to understand something. I was a missing nin when we met again in Rain, you were, unbeknownst to you, right by the Akatsuki base. We had no future together at that point, I had nothing to give you but a dangerous life, a life on the run.” He sat back down next to her on the bed.

“I came to see you in your room at the inn. I had planned on driving you away, making you leave Rain, to get you out of danger, to protect you. But. But when I saw you, I. I missed you so much. I am just a man Sakura.” He raised his hand to stroke her face.

“I could never resist you, from the beginning, from the first time I saw you, I wanted you. I will release the seal I placed on your heart, and hope you understand.” He made the hand signs and pushed his chakra into her heart.

It felt like a weight had been lifted off of her chest, her memories slowly taking form in her head once again filling that void she had felt over the last year, the last several months vanish. 

“Sasori.” She said his name like a prayer, soft and supple his name left her lips.

One weight lifted, another came crashing down around her.

“No.” She stood abruptly, her head spinning. She staggered away from him, backing away until her back hit the wall on the other side of the room.

“NO!” she crumpled to the floor holding her heart.

“Itachi, how could you.” She groaned.

Pain was immediately replaced with fear at the realization she had spoken out loud.

“What did he do?” Sasori stood in front of her pulling her to her feet and looking into her eyes.

“What did the Uchiha do Sakura.” Sasori’s chakra crashed around her, dark and powerful, his killing intent clear. Sasori’s fingers dug into her arm.

With Sasori’s seal gone, her real memories had returned. Itachi’s false memories faded from her mind, his actions and intent clear to her now. Itachi had lied to her, used her, betrayed her trust.

Sakura pulled herself from Sasori’s grip.

“He loved me.” She said truthfully.

“He must have realized,” She was piecing it together in her head, “That I loved you after walking in on us that morning, that I would never be with him after I gave myself to you.”

She shook her head, “I would have been named a traitor to the Leaf.”

She was pacing back and forth, her logical mind at work. “You left! You jumped out the window! This, none of this would have happened if you had stayed! If you had...I would have gone with you, you had to have known that!” 

The shock was fading and the anger was setting in...

“You would have been declared a traitor and a missing nin Sakura,you just said it yourself, do you think that is the life I wanted for you?” He tried to reach for her but she stepped back and away from him, she was having none of it.

“So you left me, with Itachi, who placed me under a genjutsu, who, who,” her voice shook, “ Put false memories of a relationship in my head! Who fucked me after you left! Who made me think, that we had been dating secretly for a fucking year!” Her own chakra cracked and snapped in the air around her making her hair stand on end.

Sasori grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, “I thought I could trust him to take care of you, I knew he had feelings for you, I thought he was a decent person, I didn’t know he would do something like that, something so disreputable, I thought the man had a sense of honor! I left you thinking you would be safest with him, in the Leaf instead of with me, a missing nin ! I was trying to protect you because I love you!” He yelled at her, his grip on her arm bruisingly tight.

They glared at one another, the pain, the loss, anger, at Itachi, at themselves, at each other flooding over them like a tsunami hitting the shore.

“Well I fucking love you too you fucking ass hole and you fucking left my bed, left my room, abandoned me to someone who used me and abused me and now you have the fucking gall to come back into my life and think we can jsut pick up where we left off, you can undo your seal and say , hey honey I’m back, let’s get together?” She screamed at him, her spit hitting him in the face.

“You nearsighted, stubborn, little shrew! Everything I did, I did for you! I have killed for you, left my home for you! Placed you with the only man in the world who could possibly be my competition for your affections and you ridicule me for my intent, for my actions? How could I know he would do this, by all accounts, he was a good man! I swear Sakura, I wouldn’t have left you if I had thought for one moment something like this would have happened! This is as much your fault as it is mine!”

“My fault? My fault? Are you out of your fucking mind? How the hell is any of this my fault!” She was losing her mind.

“You should have broken the genjutsu, you should have been stronger, how could you let someone put a genjutsu over you like that!” He was angry, never before had he lost control like this.

“You, you, you, I hate you! Get out of my room! How dare you, you, you, fuck you!” She screamed.

“I will not get out, this is my home, my family manse. We are going to tale about this or so help me woman I will get violent!” He clenched his fists to his sides gripping the fabric of his pants.

She flashed to his side and kicked him through the wall of her bedroom.

“You insufferable prick!” She screamed.

He rose and shook the dust from his body, hands raised, he flung his chakra strings out and caught her arms and legs, pulling hard he lifted her and threw her across the room into her desk , sending both desk and woman through the opposite window to the road below.

“Stubborn shrew! He yelled down to her from her ruined office window.

She leapt from the road twisting in the air and punched him back, back through the hole in the wall to her bedroom. He tripped and landed on the bed rolled over as a trickle of blood dripped steadily down his chin from his lip.

“Fuck you, fuck Itachi, fuck this shit!” She went to jump on him and pound him into the bed but he caught her mid air, twisted and slammed her down onto her back, onto her bed.

“Enough of this!” He pinned her to the bed and glared at her.

“We are both to blame, all of us, he, you, me, all of us!” He panted as he lay over her, his hands gripping her arms to her sides.

“Enough Sakura.” He leaned over her.

Sakura glared up at him, pressed her head back as far into the bed as possible and slammed her head into his, headbutting him and making him roll over to the side and off of her holding his nose as blood streamed down his face over his chest, splashing onto the bed.

Sakura rolled with him and pinned him onto the bed like he had pinned her a moment ago.

“I love you.” She grit out.

Narrowed amber eyes looked into the vicious green inches from his face. “What?” He said dumbly.

“I. Love. You.” She yelled each word at him as her tears poured down over him mixing with his blood.

“I love you too, I never stopped.” He sighed still clutching his nose and tried to smile at her but stopped when pain shot to his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I am sure someone of you will wonder, how come no one stepped in? You'll see in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you own a soul without being consumed by it? Is love consumption or annihilation. If you own me, I own you. Ownership is nine-tenths of the law.

They lay there on the floor of her room holding onto one another, each scared to let the other go.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered into her hair.

“Why did you leave me?” She cried into his neck.

“I won’t, I won’t leave you again, I promise.” He held her tight.

“Itachi,” She began.

“Is dead,” Sasori said clearly, wiping the blood from his nose and chest gingerly.

“Sasori.” She started again.

“It is my right.” He said in a tone that brokered no argument.

“He is an Uchiha.” She said.

“Which means nothing to me,” Sasori said propping himself up over her on his elbows.

“You can’t expect me to do nothing, now that I know what he did.” He looked her in the eye, “You think me a coward?”

“He is the coward, make no mistake.” She refused to look away from him.

“He will be expecting me.” He pulled her up with him as he stood up.

“For now though. We have a few people outside of your door that want an explanation no doubt.” Sasori looked to her door.

She hadn’t noticed before having been too occupied with their fight to sense Kakashi Shikamaru, Gaara, and Temari outside the door to her rooms.

“I’m surprised they haven’t come in yet, or worse. I would have expected Kakashi to break the door down at least.” She giggled.

“I imagine they heard us just fine and know exactly what we were doing.” Sasori drawled over his shoulder as he made his way to the door.

Sakura followed him, they could hear whispering on the other side of the door.

“Do you think it’s safe to go in yet?” Temari’s higher voice could be heard easily.

“Maybe they are making up if you know what I mean, I haven’t heard anything for a few minutes now.” Kakashi’s voice was clearly amused by the turn of events. He didn’t sound at all surprised by Sasori’s presence.

“They destroyed her rooms, I saw a hole in the side of the building on my way over, what a drag.” Shikamaru could be heard complaining.

“I had to stop Anbu twice from interfering, my uncle would not have appreciated the extra company, it is best if we just wait for them to come out,” Gaara said in his deep amused voice.

Sasori opened the door and gave each person outside of it a gimlet eye.

“Ah, Sakura, so nice to see you are making yourself right at home. When I said you were like family, I didn’t think you would take it so literally and...redecorate your rooms.” Gaara’s twitching lips were clear in the dim light of the corridor.

“We had a slight disagreement.” Sasori informed them, “But we are better now.” The blood still slowly dripping from his nose did nothing to deter from his natural elegance.

Sasori turned to Sakura,” Aren’t we dear?”

Sakura stepped around Sasori to smile at her teammates, “We are better now.”

“At least she didn’t infuse chakra into her punches or the whole mansion would be rubble by now.” Shikamaru looked past Sakura into the room.

“As for your rooms, ah perhaps you would like to stay with us tonight Sakura?” Kakashi offered.

“She will be staying with me tonight and every night hereafter.” Sasori took Sakura by the arm and walked her down the corridor to his suite.

Sakura turned and waved over her shoulder, “Goodnight! Sorry, Gaara! I’ll pay for it to be fixed!”

Gaara just smiled after her and inclined his head. Sasori snorted but didn’t look back.

“It’s nice to have them home.” Temari grinned at her brother.

“What did he mean every night hereafter?” Shikamaru asked Kakashi.

“It means Sakura isn’t leaving Suna.” Kakashi turned to eye crinkle Shikamaru.

Kakashi turned to Gaara, “The Leaf will pay for the damages Sakura made to your manse, call it a wedding present. I’ll write to the Hokage. She was already expecting...uh, well, not this but something similar.”

Gaara smiled, “You knew all along didn’t you…”

“Call it a hunch, she was my student after all.” Looking back into the wreckage that was once Sakura’s room, he smirked, “And Tsunade Senju’s apprentice.” Kakashi waved goodnight as he turned and walked back to the front door of the manse, “Come on Shikamaru, big day ahead of us you know.”

Shikamaru cast one more inquisitive look at the wreck that was now Sakura’s rooms and followed Kakashi down the stairs and out the door.

“Kankuro is going to be soooo pissed that he missed this!” Temari was laughing as she surveyed the damage with glee.

“They are perfect for each other.” Gaara looked from the shattered glass wall of the office to the broken turned over bookshelves. He wondered if Sakura had a sister.  
______________

“Kakashi,” Shikamaru said to the nin as they walked to their borrowed rooms down the street,” You heard what she said didn’t you, about Itachi?”

“I did,” Kakashi growled.

“I never would have suspected Itachi of such a thing,” Shikamaru said.

“Do you think it is true?” Shikamaru asked.

“I do, Itachi stalked her for a year before he made his move, Sasori was just the excuse. That is not the issue though.” Kakashi stopped at their door.

“What is the issue?” Shikamaru asked but he thought he already knew.

“Sasori will not let this go,” Kakashi said and opened the door to their room.

“What do you think he will do?” Shikamaru asked him.

“What would you do Shikamaru, if you made love to the woman you love after being away from her for two years because you sought revenge on the men who accosted her, trusted her safety to a man of her village thinking him an honorable man, then finding out he cast a genjutsu over her, forcing her into a fake relationship and shared her bed for the last year when the man knew you had a claim on her?” Kakashi asked him.

“I would kill him,” Shikamaru said.

“I would torture him, then kill him,” Kakashi growled.

“She was your student.” Shikamaru understood.

“And my friend.” Kakashi took a deep breath. “I need to write the Hokage before we retire for the night.”

Shikamaru nodded. “Better you than me. How did you know Sasori was responsible for Iwa? I thought that was just a rumor.”

“Our Anbu were coming back from a mission than ran along Iwa’s borders, they felt his killing intent and investigated. From all accounts present, they said it was...terrifying and impressive, his bloodlust. They added it to their mission report of course.” Kakashi told him.

“So, Tsunade…”Shikamaru put two and two together.

“Knew all along about Sasori and Sakura. She asked me to keep an eye on Itachi, but I never found anything to condemn him with.” Kakashi admitted.

“Until now,” Shikamaru added.

“Until now.” Kakashi said darkly.  
______________

Sasori opened the door to his suite and Sakura walked past him into the first room. He shut the door to his suite and leaned against it watching her.

“She turned and stood looking back at him, a slight smile on her face.

“I missed you. I thought of you all the time.” She told him.

He left the door and took her hand, leading her through his study to the bedroom.

“What did you think about when you think of me?” He sat on his bed pulling her down beside him.

“I wondered what would have happened if you hadn’t left, if we had...if I had gotten to tell you then, that I loved you.” She reached out and touched his face gently.

“I knew.” He pulled her to him and took her in his arms, his face in her hair.

“It has been years, I still feel the same as I did then, and you?” She wanted to hear it, she needed to hear it and not in a fit of rage, of desperate passion.

“I love you.” He said.

She let go of the breath she hadn’t known she was holding, she breathed in deeply, then out again and smiled at him.

“Now, about Itachi,” Sasori growled.

“Itachi is.” She started but was cut off.

“I do not blame you. We were apart, you didn’t know if you would see me again. I understand but I must know. Genjutsu aside, do you love him?” It took everything he had to not condemn her, to not blame her, his logical mind told him it wasn’t her fault, but love is not always logical. If it was, they wouldn’t be in this mess.

“No. If you didn’t exist, I could have been happy with Itachi, but no. Even before, I remember, when I got back from Suna, there was only you for me Sasori. He is a very attractive and talented man, but my admiration was all he ever had, and now, not even that.” She looked down at their joined hands.

Sasori grit his teeth and suppressed his rage, he would deal with the Uchiha when the time came but for now, he had what he wanted.

“You’re tired, you have been traveling all day, would you...like to go to sleep?” He cocked his head to the side, which hurt, his nose was still broken, she hadn’t offered to heal him.

Sakura bit her lip, “To sleep or to bed?” She smiled at him.

“Either way, I need to take a shower, do you mind if I use your bathroom?” She asked him, getting up and letting go of his hand.

“Our bathroom.” He gestured to the closed door to the left of the window.

“Our bathroom.” She nodded and smiled at him again.

She slipped off the bed and padded her way to the door, turning once to look behind her, “Join me?” and walked through the door.

Sasori sat on the bed for a moment, smiled and followed her into the bathroom shutting the door behind them.  
_____________

“Lady Hokage.” Pakkun touched down on her desk scattering a pile of paperwork to the floor.

“Kakashi?” Tsunade’s eyes narrowed at the expected report.

“Yes, he says it is as you thought and as he feared.” Pakkun leaned forward so Tsunade could unhook the missive from his collar.

“Thank You Pakkun.” Tsunade pet the dog once on the head as a dismissal.

“Goodnight.” Pakkun jumped back out the window running back to Suna and Kakashi.

Tsunade took a drink from her bottle, sighed and unrolled the scroll.

“That brat.”

“I figured.”

“What?”

“What!”

“Hum.”

“That’s my girl.”

Tsunade rolled the scroll back up and threw it into the fireplace watching it burn. The flames licked and enveloped the scroll bursting into brightness as it consumed it, then fading. She bit her thumb and summoned Lady Katsuyu.

“My Lady?” Lady Katsuyu inquired.

“Send a slug to Sakura in Suna, tell her I want a written account of the events from the time she was in Suna for three years till this very moment, tell her I need it by tomorrow, that’s when Itachi and Shisui return from their mission.” Tsunade told the slug.

“Yes mam!” The slug disappeared.

Tsunade turned to look out the window, “This isn’t going to be easy. Sakura, you sure know how to pick them don’t you?” Tsunade turned back to her bottle and smiled.   
_________________

Sasori watched Sakura as she unbuttoned his shirt she was wearing and let it fall to the ground. He pulled his shirt off over his head and let it slide from his arms to the floor as he watched her kick her panties off. She turned then and reached for the tabs in the shower, turning one then the other slowly. His fingers fumbled with the strings of his pants as he loosened them enough to push them from his waist. Stepping out of them he reached for her but she turned and smiled just out of reach.

“I’m sorry about your nose.” Green hands rose and healed his break, passing down his chest and around his back healing bruises and cuts as she moved.

“I’m sorry for throwing you into your desk and out the window.” He sighed as the pain evaporated with the steam that rose around them.

“I’m sorry about Itachi.” She looked up at him then.

“Do not speak that name. I will deal with him.” He moved forward pushing her backward into the shower.

Stepping in with her under the hot spray he sighed. Small hands rose to his face wiping away the blood in the hot stream of water that fell around them. Little murmurs of content fell over his ears as her hands washed his blood from his chest.

“I’m sorry for these.” He wrapped his hand around her wrists and squeezed slightly, she gasped at the pain from the bruises he had left earlier.

“And this.” He pressed into a gash on her side that had long since stopped bleeding, she winced in pain and he grinned.

“I will be your pain, from now on.” He moved her against the wall, hands sliding down her side over the gash and bruises, over the swelling and the scratches.

Her breath hissed as she gasped at the discomfort. Another gasp escaped her as he pressed her hard up against the tiled wall and lifted her legs up at his sides and hooked her feet behind him, his arms sliding around her waist, his hands cupping her ass holding her up off the ground.

“Any pleasure you have, will only come from me.” He lifted her over his cock and pushed her down. His head pressed against her chest, her hands in his wet hair, gripping hard.

“Sakura, you’re mine, do you understand, mine. There is no before, there is only after. I can be the only man in your world.” He pushed into her hard and she groaned into the top of his head.

He could feel her heart pounding in her chest, his ear against her breast, water flowing over them both as time stood still.

He needed a response, he needed to hear her say it. He demanded it. He lifted her again and met her half way with his thrust, “Tell me, Tell me! I am the only one Sakura, tell me, I own you.” He lifted her and waited, he needed it, he had to hear her say it, he had to hear it.

“Only you, you own me, I am yours.” She clenched her muscles around him as he dropped her down over his cock, he bit her neck leaving his mark on her. His fingers dug into her skin bruising her again.

“Do you feel me, do you feel me on your skin, inside of you, bruising you, holding you….” He moaned as she shook in his arms.

“Devour me, own me, master please.” She moaned as he bit down hard into her shoulder, she cried out in both pain and pleasure, it felt real, this was real.

“On your knees dear” He set her down and she crawled to her knees in front of him.

He stood looking down at her, water rolling off his body hitting her in the face, “Turn around.”

She moved and he pulled her hips up entering her from the back, leaning over her pushing her to her hands as her knees ground into the tiles of the shower floor.

She gasped and struggled a little as he gripped her hair hard, “Mine.” he moved inside of her hard.

“Mine!” he pounded into her and she screamed out water filling her mouth.

“Mine Sakura, remember that!” he came into her hard forcing her nearly flat to the floor.

“Mine” he whispered as he lay next to her, water pouring down onto them both.

“Yours,” she breathed out in a shudder as he lay half on top of her, his hands gliding over her wet body, touching down on every cut, every bruise punishing her.


	13. Chapter 13

Shisui and Itachi dropped down in front of the gates to Konoha just before dawn. Itachi frowned. He couldn’t sense Sakura’s chakra.

“What’s wrong?” Shisui asked him.

“Nothing.” 

“She’s probably on a mission.” Shisui knew his cousin always checked for Sakura when they returned from a mission. At first he thought it was kinda sweet, endearing but as time went on it seemed less thoughtful and more, obsessive.

“Hn.”

‘Let’s report to the Hokage, you can ask her then.” Shisui started walking toward the Hokage Tower, Itachi beside him.

The tower was a mass of activity when they got there. Shizune met them at the stairs.

“Back so soon? Good. We have been so busy since the fall yesterday.” She ran her hands through her hair, she looked tired.

“The fall?” Shisui asked.

“Yes, you know, Kumo and Iwa, their broken alliance. Tsunade has been getting missives from all five nations since the news hit the markets yesterday.” With that Shizune nodded and walked off fast calling after a group of council members in the distance.

“Kumo and Iwa’s alliance is no more.” Shisui repeated as they walked up the stairs to the Hokage’s office.

“I wonder what this will mean for us, for the Leaf?” Shisui looked at his cousin and stopped walking.

Itachi’s fists were clenched at his side but his face was blank, more controlled than usual.

“Itachi?” Shisui looked at his cousin curiously.

“Hum?” Itachi made the noise of inquiry casually.

“Nothing, come on let’s report.” Shisui turned and walked up the stairs turning left at the landing.

Tsunade’s office was even more crowded than the rest of the tower.

“Get me the missive from the Lord of Fire, I need to set this in motion quickly, I’m sure the other nations have already made their move. I’m waiting to hear back from Kakashi before we move forward.” Tsunade told one of her aids and they hurried out of the room.

Tsunade spotted Itachi and Shisui standing by the door and motioned them forward.

“Report.” She barked at them to Shisui’s surprise.

“Ah, completed, no set backs, no injuries.” Shisui told her, there were other people in the room and it had been an Anbu mission, she just wanted to know the basics he was sure since they wouldn’t be able to go into detail in front of the others.

“I want the written report on my desk no later than the end of the week.” Tsunade said, but looked up when they didn’t leave.

“What?” She barked, clearly she was having a bad day.

“Where is Sakura?” Itachi asked.

Tsunade crossed her arms in front of her chest and sat back in her chair. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

“In Suna, with Kakashi and Shikamaru.” Tsunade told him.

Itachi’s expression hadn’t changed but Shisui saw his finger twitch ever so slightly by his side.

“For what purpose?” Itachi asked the Hokage.

“A mission.” Tsunade replied. “Feel free to write her but she will be gone for a couple of months. Dismissed.”

Shisui took Itachi by the arm and led him out of the office.

“You okay?” Shisui asked his cousin.

“Hn.” Itachi responded.

“I know it is a bit unexpected but she’ll be back soon. Write her like the Hokage said.” Shisui patted his friend on the shoulder.

“Hn.” Itachi started walking toward the Uchiha compound, Shisui followed.  
____________________

Sasori woke to a small groan from the other side of the bed. He cracked an eye open, turned and saw Sakura leaning over the nightstand as if she was trying to see something very small. He sat up and leaned over. She looked back over her shoulder at him and smiled.

“Thank you Lady Katsuyu, please tell Shisou I am very well and not to worry, I will have it for her by the end of today at the very latest.” Sakura inclined her head to a tiny blue and white slug on the nightstand.

“Yes Sakura, shall I tell Lady Tsunade about um,” if slugs could blush, she would be pink.” your friend?”

Sakura could blush and did, looking back over her shoulder at a pensive Sasori she hastily shook her head. There was a small pop and the slug was gone.

Sakura turned back to the bed and to Sasori who held his arm out and open to her. She scooted over to him, tucking herself into his arm and snuggling up close to his body. He tilted his head resting it on the side of her head and sighed. Sakura let out a small sigh of her own and smiled into his chest turning her head to the side to glance up at him.

Sasori smiled down at her, “Hungry? Shall we go down or would you like to eat up here?”

“I think we should go down to eat with the others after last night, don’t you?” She smiled at him.

“If you insist.” He groaned slightly but pulled the sheets down and threw his legs over the side of the bed.

Sakura watched him stand naked before her, heat rushed to her face and she turned her head away.

“Shy are we? After last night?” He grinned at her as her face warmed further causing her ears to turn pink.

Adorable, he thought, so adorable.

“Ah, well that was last night and today is uh, today.” She looked away from his gaze shyly.

“A profound statement to be sure.” He glanced back at her as he pulled a clean shirt over his head.

“Feel free to go down naked but I might have to kill my nephew if you do, he still has his little crush on you.” Sasori drawled over his shoulder as he went to the dresser and pulled out a clean pair of pants.

Sakura shot out of bed grabbing a shirt out of the open dresser drawer of her own and pulling it over her head.

“He knows I’m with you, I think everyone does after last night.” She blushed further pulling her pants from the drawer then closing it.

“Everyone in Suna at least,” Sasori smirked.

“You’re pleased.” She turned to look at him surprised.

He didn’t reply but the smug look on his face told her everything she needed or wanted to know. She rolled her eyes and his smirk grew even wider.

Kakashi and Shikamaru were already dishing eggs and bacon onto their plates when they entered. Shikamaru nodded a greeting to them as they sat down.

“So,” Kakashi asked far too innocently to fool anyone,” Sleep well?”

“Yes,” Sasori answered.

Gaara smiled into his juice and Temari snickered openly. Sakura felt her face flush and she grabbed the juice to pour some for her and Sasori.

Kankuro entered shortly after, a devious grin broke out on his face when he spotted Sakura and Sasori, “Soooooo, I hear you guys made quite a scene last night eh?”

Bland stern eyes met teasing brown. “A minor disagreement,” Sasori admitted.

“A minor disagreement? There is a hole in the side of the wall of the manse! With a desk at the bottom of the garden! I thought we were under attack, I sent Anbu to check it out only to have them return shortly after saying the Kazekage said you were having an argument with your girlfriend!’ Kankuro grinned excitedly.

“If that was a disagreement, I would hate to see you two fight.” Kankuro slapped his hand on the table as if he had made an extremely humorous joke and laughed loudly. He was the only one.

Sasori’s hand rose to his nose,” Yes, me too.”

Sakura coughed and buried her face in a bagel with salmon spread on it.

After breakfast, Temari went to see to her troops and Kankuro left to scout the Western walls with his teams. Gaara led them down the hall of the Suna council building to a conference room.

Gaara sat at the head of the table inviting them to sit. “I have arranged for a few council members to join us, they will be here shortly but before they do I wished to speak freely.” Gaara looked to his uncle who nodded.

“My uncle and I think this is an excellent opportunity for both the Leaf and the Sand, both financially and militarily. I suggest a governing body composed of members of both villages. Now as Suna is a line of concession village I suggest Akasuna no Sakori to represent us in this new shared land, suggesting he take up both power and residence into the preexisting village of Iwa. As the representative for the Leaf, I would request Haruno Sakura, she is not only the apprentice to the Hokage but also has ties with not one but two of the great clans of Konoha, the Uchiha, and the Senju.” Gaara spoke calmly ignoring how his uncle’s head snapped up at his mention of the Uchiha.

“It is true,” Kakashi began,” that Sakura has ties to the Senju through her mentor Tsunade Senju and ties to the Uchiha being the childhood friend and team member of Sasuke Uchiha as well as Shisui Uchiha and the rest of his family.”

“A determined number of each village would accompany them, to help establish our position in the region and further our claim until there could be no opposition.” Gaara continued.

“Free travel passports with equal rights that currently stand between our nations would be best for all,” Shikamaru added.

“I agree.” Gaara nodded and continued to say, “Equal funding from both villages the amounts to be determined later, and new requests that will inevitably come in during the take over to be submitted in dual forms to both the Hokage and myself.”

“I think an open invitation once the village is reestablished to civilian and shinobi alike who do not have a village should be offered, like when Konoha was established,” Sakura suggested.

“With an academy, where they can learn both Sand and Leaf techniques.” She added as an afterthought.

Sasori opened his mouth, then immediately closed it. Kakashi shifted in his seat.

“Sakura, I am not sure that one is advisable, we are still separate villages, this take over and sharing of the village will definitely be a first of many firsts but, to ask the villages to share their Jutsu, I can’t see that happening. Do you remember reading the history books, how long it took the clans to let their kids be taught at the academy, much less with civilian borns?” Shikamaru politely protested against her idea.

“Then regular shinobi techniques, but I think the academy is important. We will want unity, a sense of loyalty, how better than to teach the founding generation of our newly combined villages. Let them grow up together, learn together, bleed together.” She said confidently.

“I agree with that. Perhaps over time, the other might be readdressed. A good start.” Sasori said and Sakura beamed at him for his support.

“Loyalty, yes, I agree Sakura. My hope is that this will finally put to rest the lingering doubt any of the Leaf or Sand may have without alliance. A stronger future for both of us.” Gaara looked from his uncle to Sakura.

Sakura smiled at Sasori and opened her mouth to say something but the door opened then and two elders walked into the room.

“I see you have started without us, you young people never wait for anything do you, no patience hum…” An elderly lady with sticks in her hair complained as she sat down nimbly next to Sakura.

“Ah, so this is the pink-haired hellcat I have heard so much about hum?” The woman leaned over to peer closely at Sakura.

“I hear you have our little Sasori wrapped around your little finger girl.” The elderly man sat next to Gaara and looked at her with piercing golden eyes much like Sasori’s.

“I do?” Sakura smiled and glanced over at Sasori who was pointedly looking anywhere but at her.

“Oh yes dear, it does seem that is the case, now then, what have you younguns come up with, fill in these two old bags of bones won’t you Gaara dear?” The old woman smiled at Gaara but it was clearly a command.

“We will share the land of Earth as an extension between our two villages. Sakura and Sasori will take up residence as representatives of both villages in Iwa and head the joint development.” Gaara went on to add other things from their verbal list, going into detail about one or two, the elders argued, brought attention to and agreed with things as the discussion droned on and on.

Sakura found her attention circling back to the man beside her. She watched as he ignored the two elders, smiled placatingly at Gaara and looked out the window to the land of Earth and with it Iwa, far far away. 

As though he had felt her heavy gaze his head turned to hers, their eyes met and a smile curved her lips, his eyes dropped to her mouth and a tilt of his head told her he was thinking of their shared kisses last night. A blush crept up her cheeks as she was nudged in the side by the old woman sitting next to her.

“Don’t you think so?” The elder grinned at her.

“Uh what? Sorry I was um..” Sakura’s face turned red.

“Well, I think that is enough for today, have one of your secretaries have the proposal written up, one copy for each of us present and one for the Hokage. I’m sure the old slug queen will want to change or add things of her own.” The elder next to Sasori smiled at Sakura kindly.

The elders rose from the table and left. Sakura’s face was even redder than she thought possible as Gaara winked at her. “See you two at dinner. If you make it out of your rooms long enough to join us?”

Sakura flushed and Sasori grinned, took her hand and led her out of the room. Kakashi stood and stretched,

“Well, that went well. If there is nothing else?” He looked around the room and no one said anything. He poofed away leaving behind a small cloud of smoke.

Shikamaru looked up rather surprised to find himself alone in the room with the Kazekage.

“See you at dinner Kazekage.” Shikamaru bowed and left the room.

Gaara sat in his chair after everyone had left, turning to look out the window. “A good start.”  
_______________

Sakura sat at the desk in Sasori’s rooms, pen in hand, scroll rolled out in front of her. Sasori had left her to write her requested scroll to Tsunade and had gone to his lab. It was quiet in his office, peaceful and her mind began to wander.

She shook her head, she had to get this taken care of. Focusing on her task she leaned over and began to write. She wrote about how she and Sasori had met at the gate, how insufferably irritating he was, moving on to how she had gained his respect and he had eventually taught her how to make his more deadly poisons. 

Sakura wrote about how close they had become over time and how much she had come to admire the man. How he had left after their foraging to decimate Iwa. How he had left Suna after war had been threatened, how he was a decent man and she respected him.

She told Tsunade about the necklace, how she couldn’t tell him she loved him because he was leaving,about the presents, the small gestures from afar in the years that followed her return to Konoha. Sakura wrote about how he had used his puppet to communicate with her the night her and Kakashi had camped just outside of Rain and about waking to him in the bedroom after Itachi had taken Kakashi’s place.

Rain started to fall outside of the office window and Sakura rose from her seat to watch it. Rain being so scared in the desert it was a sight to see. Sighing she sat back down and picked up her pen. Hesitating for just a moment, she began writing about her and Sasori’s reunion, how they said all the things they had wanted to say to one another before but couldn’t, how they kissed, how they had made love and how Itachi had burst through the door the next morning.

She admitted to her mentor and friend how if he had asked her, if Sasori had asked her to go with him, that she would have. She wrote about how she thinks Itachi knew this and that may have been what led him to such drastic measures.

Sakura told in great detail how Itachi had put her under a genjutsu as soon as he had walked into the room, how he had called her a traitor. She wrote how she didn’t know what happened to Sasori, how she and Itachi had talked and how she hadn’t remembered any of her past experiences with Sasori, or that she had slept with him, how Itachi had been surprised.

She set the pen down at the desk. So much had happened, Both of the men in her life had blocked out memories or added false ones. She understood that they had both done it to protect her but… Sasori had done it to protect her from the Leaf. Itachi had said he had done it for the same reasons but...he had planted false memories in her head to manipulate her into a relationship.

Sakura wrote it down, she wrote it all down for her Shisou. This was her fault too she knew. She shouldn’t have kept her feelings for Sasori a secret. She should have included it into her original report when she had returned to the Leaf. It was Sasori’s fault too and Itachi’s no doubt but...she couldn’t bring herself to only blame one or the other, or herself. It was all of their faults. She sealed the scroll and called forth Lady Katsuyu.

“Please take this to Lady Tsunade.” Sakura told the slug who left with a pop.

Sakura sat back in the desk chair and looked out the window watching the rain. The more she thought of Itachi’s personality the less she blamed him. The more she considered the situation though, the more nervous she got. Sasori was not going to let him go just because she understood why Itachi had done what he did. Sasori would not understand or forgive the Uchiha. Part of her didn’t blame him, part of her agreed with him. Another part, a smaller part, pitied the Uchiha and forgave him, if only a little bit.

Sakura pulled out another scroll.

Itachi,

I know what you did and I forgive you. How desperate you must have felt to go to such extremes. I do not admit to understanding those extremes but I can not condemn you for them. I don’t know if it is my insufferable need to always forgive, to always understand but I do or I am trying. You are not a bad person, you are a good person who made a very bad decision. I forgive you.

Obviously our relationship that was built on lies and manipulation is over. I love Sasori, I always have. He has made his own mistakes in this situation but we are working through it. I would say I’m sorry but that would be a lie. I am not sorry for ending, whatever it was we had, only sorry for the situation.

If there was no Sasori, if I hadn’t gone to Suna for those three years, then maybe Itachi, maybe we would have been together, but I can’t, not now, not after knowing what you did to me, not after I have him back in my life.

Be well Itachi. I do not know what Sasori is thinking. I do not know if he will want revenge for what you did to me, or at least what kind. I have told Tsunade, she already knew more than she let on, I am sure, but I told her. Kakashi knows and Shinkamaru. 

Goodbye Itachi,

Sakura

She rolled up the missive and called for Lady Katsuyu again.

“I’m sorry Lady Katsuyu, but could you please deliver one more, to Itachi?” She held the scroll out for the slug who nodded. Pop.

Sakura sat back in the chair and sighed as the rain fell down outside.  
_____________

Pop.

“Lady Tsunade. A message from Sakura.” The slug bowed and the scroll rolled off it’s back onto Tsunade’s desk. 

“Thank you Lady Katsuyu.” Tsunade picked the scroll up, unfurled it and began to read.

Pop.

“Itachi, a message from Sakura.” Lady Katsuyu twisted sideways and the scroll fell from her back. Pop. The slug was gone.

Itachi picked up the scroll, sighed, and unrolled it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very exciting chapter, I know. It will pick up soon because obviously Sasori is not nearly as forgiving as Sakura is.


	14. Chapter 14

Kakashi handed the scroll with the outline for their take over to Pakkun. “See that the Hokage gets this right away.” He told the ninja hound giving him a treat.

“You got it, boss.” Pakkun leapt out the window.  
_____________

“What will you do about the Uchiha?” Gaara asked his uncle as he leaned back against the poisons cabinet in his uncle’s lab.

“Kill him, slowly,” Sasori said as though it were obvious.

“You know this already I’m sure but, Sakura won’t forgive you if you do that, just as surely she has already forgiven the Uchiha for what he did to her, to both of you.” Gaara picked up a vial of orange liquid and inspected it.

“Put that down, and yes I know. She has a gentle heart, she has no doubt forgiven the weasel already.” Sasori agreed.

“Then?” Gaara pushed.

“He will make an excellent puppet.” Sasori pulled the vial from his nephew’s hands and placed it back on the rack.

“I do not doubt your skills uncle, but the Uchiha is also a prodigy, are you sure you can kill him?” Gaara was serious.

“Yes.” Sasori picked up a tiny vial of black liquid, shook it and smiled at his nephew.

“He won’t even know it is me, and neither will Sakura.” Sasori tucked the small vial into his pouch.

“Ah. I see.” Gaara walked to the door and turned the knob, “Make sure she doesn’t uncle, or there will be hell to pay, and not just for you.” Gaara left his uncle to his poisons.

“I am aware.” Sasori looked out the window to his lab toward the manse, toward his office window.  
__________________

Itachi dropped the scroll back on his desk after he had read it for the third time. He had hoped to be able to tell her in person, had hoped to confess when he got back from this mission. He had just needed some time to realize he should have given her all of her memories back. Did she realize the extent to which Sasori had sealed her memories too? He knew it was only a matter of time until the truth came out. This is not how he wanted her to find out but it was too late.

So, Sasori removed his seal. Itachi sat back in his chair and thought of what this meant. He would be coming for him, Sasori would want revenge. Unless Sakura could convince the man otherwise, Itachi doubted it though.

Sakura forgave him. He let his shoulders droop. He was not a good person, no matter what she wrote. She shouldn’t forgive him, he didn’t deserve her forgiveness. The Hokage, what would she do to him. Itachi knew he deserved any punishment the Hokage deemed worthy. He would be stripped of his Anbu Captain’s title, he would be discharged from active service. 

“It is what I deserve.” He said quietly looking down at Sakura’s neat handwriting. “I did love you. I’m sorry.”

He pulled a pen out and wrote to her.

Sakura,

I’m sorry. I do not deserve your forgiveness. I will accept any punishment the Hokage deems worthy. I know it is too late, I know I was wrong, but I had planned to tell you the truth when I got back from my most recent mission. I was sick of living the lie I had created. I had hoped, you would understand and in time see how much I really do love you, and that we might be able to work through it. I see now, Sasori is a much better man for you. Tell him. I will be waiting for him. He deserves his revenge.

I love you,

Itachi

Itachi bit his thumb and summoned a crow, attaching the missive to its neck, “For Sakura.”

Itachi watched the crow fly from his window out over the forests of Konoha toward Suna.  
___________________

Tsunade unfurled the scroll Pakkun had dropped on her desk before running out of her office again.

The more she read the more she smiled, “Clever boy Gaara, yes I think after a few minor changes and a few things added, this will work out for both of us.”

She reached for a pen and a fresh scroll and began to write.  
_________________

Sakura made her way through the corridor to Sasori’s lab. She pushed the door open to see him peering into a boiling vial of something.

“Hey.” She said and sat down in a chair at the counter to his lab table watching him work.

“Hello beautiful.” He greeted her with a small smile as he stirred the vial over the burner slowly while he counted out his strokes.

“I wrote everything down for Tsunade and told her everything,” Sakura told him.

“I wrote to Itachi. I forgave him for what he did.” She said a little more quietly.

Sasori turned the burner off and set down the stir stick and turned to face her.

“I expected this.” He sighed a little looking at her.

“You did?” She asked surprised.

“Of course you would forgive him, you are too kind. You forgave me remember?” Sasori took the few steps it took to bring him in front of her. He reached his hand out and smoothed her hair down, leaning forward he kissed her gently.

“You may forgive him but I never will. However, I learn from my mistakes. Don’t worry dear, I’m not going to run off and kill him.” Yet. He added for himself.

“You’re not?” Again she was surprised.

“No, I have you, you’re mine and I won’t jeopardize our future for him.” He only half lied to her.

Tears flooded her eyes and she threw her arms around his neck hugging him close.

“I know what it means to you, I know what this means for you to stay here to not seek revenge. Thank you, Sasori. I know you know what this means to me too.” She hugged him tightly in her embrace and he kissed her head and hugged her back.

“Let’s not speak of it again.” He pulled her away from his body slightly and brought his mouth over hers. She moved into him, stepping off the stool.

“Are you done for now? Could we go back to our room before lunch?” She smiled coyly at him.

“I think we might be able to do that. You go, I’ll be there shortly, let me put a few things away first.” He smiled at her.

Sakura nodded and left the lab. Sasori watched her leave, turning back to the burner and removed the blue vial he had been stirring.

Taking the larger vial he separated the contents into two smaller ones and added them to his pouch. A small little smile curling his lips. Sasori washed his hands and turned the lights off to his lab as he opened the door and stepped out.  
_____________

Tension was high in Iwagakure. The few remaining Iwa nin were packed into the former Tsuchikage’s office. Kurotsuchi sat behind the desk with her head in her hands.

“We don’t have time to argue, don’t you understand the Sand and the Leaf will be at our front door any minute!” She stood with her hands planted on the desk.

“It is a miracle we survived Akasuna no Sasori’s attack as it is! He caught us completely by surprise!” She grit her teeth. 

She hadn’t been in the village when he had attacked. Most of the high-level nin had been on a secret escort mission, they had come home to ruin and unprecedented carnage. She swallowed remembering her grandfather’s body, pulled apart as if he were a doll and thrown haphazardly across the gates of Iwa, a clear message to those returning.

“They are coming, and they want our land. He will be with them and he will kill us all. It will only strengthen their alliance! Recheck provisions, resharpen your weapons, evacuate all the remaining civilians! Prepare for our last stand!” She shouted.

As the nin filed out of the office, she turned tt the window. “Damn you Raikage, damn you to fucking hell.”  
__________________

Sasori lay in bed, Sakura draped over his body asleep. He thought it was humorous the way his nephew had nominated both of them to represent their villages in this new village they were going to build together. As if it would be that simple. He knew Gaara wasn’t so foolish to think they could just walk in there, take over and start changing things. This was going to take a lot of work but in the end it would be worth it.

Sasori liked the idea of having a new place for them, new ground, new memories. He certainly wasn’t going to move to Konoha to be with her and while her moving to Suna was a much more likely option, this new one was even better. A fresh start, for them both. 

_________________________  
The Kazekage took the scroll from the back of the slug with his thanks. Pop.

Gaara smiled. “Interesting.”

Gaara wondered just who the Hokage was protecting with her unusual additions to their outline for the new land alliance, Sakura or Itachi, and what would his uncle say. He would find out soon enough.

The Kazekage rolled the scroll up and tucked it into his waist, leaving his office to go downstairs for lunch.

He met Temari by the stairs. 

“I’m going to get Sasori and Sakura, are you going down now?” She asked him.

“Yes.”

“See you soon.” She called over her shoulder as she made her way to her uncle’s suite of rooms.

Knock knock knock.

Sakura groaned as her eyes opened.

“Is it lunch already?” She smiled up at Sasori.

“I believe it is, would you like to go down?”He kissed the top of her head.

“I guess we should, I’m starving.” She bit him above the nipple and then screamed as he lifted her over him taking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking hard.

“Maybe we could join them for dinner.” She threw her head back and started to move on top of him.

Temari knocked again then smirked as she turned to go down to lunch without them.

Kakashi and Shikamaru were seated at the table, Gaara was filling a glass with something from the bar and Kankuro entered from the other side of the dinning hall meeting her at the table.

“No Sasori or Sakura?” He asked his sister as he sat down.

“Uh, they were busy.” Temari smirked at Shikamaru’s eye roll.

“I received a response from Tsunade already, but perhaps I should wait for my Uncle and Sakura to read it.” The Kazekage grinned.

“I have a copy of it, Tsunade gave a second one to Lady Katsuyu for me.” Kakashi let him know.

“I particularly like the clause that was added that, Sasori of the Red Sand and Itachi Uchiha are strictly forbidden to come into contact of any kind due to any unresolved issues that they may or may not have between them. That any disagreements now belong to the corresponding villages and will both be dealt with in turn. That if one should die due to the actions of another it will void the standing alliance between the Leaf and the Sand and be the start of a war between the two villages.” Kakashi eye crinkled.

“Tsunade is no doubt familiar with our family temper and sense of honor due to her time in rivalry with my grandmother to know my uncle’s mind.” The Kazekage smiled down at the missive in his hand as he handed it to Kankuro to read.

“I believe it to be more of a sympathy for her apprentice than anything else.” Kakashi admitted.

“Yes, I had wondered, who she was protecting, Sakura or the Uchiha.” Gaara picked up a dish of radishes and scooped some onto his plate.

“Whereas I would like to think the Hokage had everyone’s best interest in mind, I too think that she is thinking of Sakura, after all, Sakura would get hurt the most if either man died by the other’s hand.” Shikamaru added.

“Itachi will be stripped of active duty and of his title as an elite shinobi. He is the clan Uchiha’s heir, he will have plenty to do soon enough.” Kakashi held no sympathy for Itachi.

“She requested more shinobi for the initial move into Earth, I think that is a good idea. Who knows how many nin were out of the village when Sasori attacked or how many have returned and come to their aid.” Shikamaru was reading Kakashi’s scroll.

“I see there are no stipulations for them to join the village.” He pondered.

“Would you want to join Konoha if it had been taken over and your friends and family slaughtered?” Temari asked him scoffing.

“Hum, I suppose not.” Shikamaru said not at all put off by the blonde’s obvious insult.

“As you can see, we have decided to meet at a small village just outside of Iwa to go over strategy and for the generals and commanders to meet. We do not expect any opposition from the land of Lightning but we must prepare for anything. Rain has expressed interest in the land of Earth but is too small a force to go up against Konoha or Suna much less combined as we are now.” Gaara said as he popped a radish into his mouth and crunched.

Just as they were finishing lunch Sasori and Sakura came into the dinning room, flush of face and wide of smiles.

“You’re late.” Shikamaru commented.

“Worth it.” Sakura grinned at Sasori as he pulled her chair out for her.

Kakashi bent low over his plat to hide his blush as Kankuro and Temari laughed out loud.

“We were just going over the adjustments to the take over plan Sakura.” Gaara handed her the scroll for her to read while she ate.

Sakura unfurled the scroll, took a bite of the fish Sasori had put on her plate and almost dropped it at once choking.

“Yes, interesting isn't it Sakura?” The Kazekage smiled at her knowingly.

“Y Yes.” She choked out and drank some juice Sasori had poured for her.

Sakura looked over at Sasori and handed him the scroll. He read what Sakura had read and set it down on the table with a thoughtful expression on his face.

“You said you weren’t going to seek revenge.” Sakura pointed out.

“I did.” Sasori agreed.

“Now you can’t.” Sakura said quietly pointing to the scroll.

At the word “can’t” Sasori turned and looked at the scroll.

“I already told you I wouldn’t kill the uchiha.” Sasori said calmly picking up his fork.

Kankuro and Temari shared a look that was not lost on Kakashi.

“It won’t be a problem then uncle? I can sign this with your full understanding that you can not seek revenge on the Uchiha for what he did to Sakura?” Gaara watched his uncle, their eyes met, an understanding was formed.

“Yes nephew, of course. I have won after all.” Sasori took Sakura’s hand in his and squeezed.

Sakura let out the breath she had been holding and smiled at him.

“Good. Temari prepare your teams we leave in two weeks for the land of Earth.” The Kazekage took another radish before leaving the dining hall.

“Have you visited the hospital yet Sakura?” Temari asked as she scooped the last of her rice into her mouth.

“Not yet, perhaps after lunch.” She turned to Sasori.

“If you like, I can go back to the lab and check on my poisons, I have been adding to my supplies since my return but they are far too lacking for my tastes still.” He took the spoon from the roasted pork platter and helped himself.

“I should prepare some ointments and get a count on the emergency medical stock we have. I’ll do that while I’m at the hospital.” Sakura took another bite of fish.

“I am sending out the signed papers after lunch, is there anything you would like The Hokage to bring with her from Konoha hospital Sakura?” Kakashi offered to ask for her.

“No, I think we will have everything we need here, my seal is full and I have my private medic bags.” She smiled at her old sensei.

“Well, I should read the missive again and make any provisions for myself while I have the chance, see you at dinner if not before.” Shikamaru rose from the table and left.

“Tsunade is a clever woman, adding that clause to the agreement.” Kakashi said to no one in particular.

“It wouldn’t stop me from getting my revenge though, will it really stop you?” Kakashi lifted his eye from his plate to look at Sasori.

“The Hokage has given me no choice.” Sasori said just as relaxed.

Sakura looked from white hair to red. Hum.

“Well, enjoy your lunch you two, I’ll be off.” Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
_____________

Sakura had a wonderful time at the hospital. The hospital was running well and her former students had surpassed even her expectations. She smiled as she opened the door to heir rooms and found Sasori on the couch reading a book on forgiegn poisons.

“Welcome back.” He said and put his book down so she could sit in his lap.

“Thank you.” She kissed his nose and he rolled his eyes.

“Are you ready for the invasion?” Sasori asked her seriously.

“Yes.” She had packed her personal pouches with bandages, gauze and other medical supplies she knew she would need.

“This will not be like a regular mission, it will be much more bloody and gruesome than you are used to.” He warned her.

“I have seen blood and gore Sasori, I know what to expect.” She rested her head against his chest.

She didn’t. He knew she had not seen blood and gore the way he had seen it. Konoha nin were not trained like Suna nin, they were more sheltered.

“I shouldn’t think there are many left. I killed all who were there. The only ones who escaped were the ones away on missions.” He told her as he rested his chin on her head and wrapped his arms around her.

“Why did you do that? Why not just kill the ones responsible?” She asked him.

“They touched what was mine.” He said.

“Sasori.”

“I can’t even touch the Uchiha if I wanted to now Sakura.” He kissed her head again.

She didn’t say anything else. She didn’t want him to think she had feelings for Itachi anymore, because she didn’t. She didn’t want her best friend’s little brother to be killed, she didn’t want someone she had once cared about to be killed by someone she cared about. It was such a mess. She thanked her Shisou in her head and sighed against his chest.

Sasori hugged her to him and didn’t say anymore on the subject. In two weeks they would invade and take over Iwa. In two weeks they would start to organize and get their new home in order.  
___________________

Itachi stood outside of the Hokage’s office doors. He knocked once.

“Enter.” Came Tsunade’s voice through the door.

Itachi opened the door and was met with his father, Shisui and two of the Uchiha elders. Shit, he said to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

“You summoned me, Hokage Sama?” Itachi bowed to the Hokage and inclined his head to his father and the elders. Shisui gave him a blank pointed look.

“I did. I have just received Sakura’s explanation of events from the time she spent in Suna to present. Tell me Itachi, why did you reverse the seal Sasori placed on Sakura?” The Hokage asked him.

“I did not want him sealing her memories anymore Hokage Sama,” Itachi replied.

“Yet you kept the memory of the morning after they slept with one another sealed and placed false memories in my apprentices head.”

“Yes, Hokage Sama,” Itachi admitted. He heard the intake of breath from the elders and his father.

“What false memories did you put in Sakura’s head Uchiha Itachi?” Tsunade asked.

“I made her think we had been in a long term relationship,” Itachi said calmly.

“Why is that?” Tsunade asked him.

“To protect her from the Interrogation and Torture Department Hokage Sama.”

“Did you have sexual intercourse with Sakura while you were in Rain?” The Hokage asked Itachi.

Itachi hesitated for the length of a heartbeat. He looked at his father and the elders. “I did Hokage Sama, in Rain and almost every week since we have returned from that mission.”

“Itachi…” Fugaku said quietly as the elders gasped.

Shisui didn’t move or make a sound.

“Just to be clear, you are fully admitting that you placed a genjutsu of false memories and had intercourse with my apprentice without her knowledge or permission?” The Hokage asked him, they had gone over all this before but this time it was before witnesses of his own clan.

“Yes, Hokage Sama.” Itachi inclined his head.

“Uchiha Itachi you are under house arrest pending a decision by the council. This means, for no reason, I mean none, are you allowed to leave the Uchiha compound. I have spoken with your council, the Uchiha law that marriage contract is formed when the heir lays with a woman is under suspension due tot he ...circumstances of the situation. Do you understand?” The Hokage asked him.

“Yes.” Itachi bowed his head.

“Do I need to go into the punishments for breaking your house arrest Itachi?” Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the man.

“No Hokage Sama,” Itachi said.

“Shisui, I want you and your team to meet Sakura and her team outside of Iwa. You will join the main forces against the remaining Iwa nin and help her take the village, you leave tonight.” 

Tsunade dismissed him and Itachi.

“Thank you for your understanding Hokage Sama, I am fully aware, as are my council members, that you could have imprisoned and stripped Itachi of his status. I don’t presume to understand my son or his actions but I appreciate yours.” Fukgaku bowed to Tsunade for the first time in his life.

“Sakura Haruno is an impressive young woman, we would be honored to have her as a member of our clan.” He added before he left, the council members with him.

“I think she has made her choice.” Tsunade hummed as she pulled a scroll from her stack.

Shisui and Itachi walked back to the Uchiha compound in relative silence. Shisui watched his cousin out of the corner of his eye. Outwardly no one would know Itachi what Itachi was feeling, his posture, his stride gave little if anything away. Shisui, however, could tell, he was defeated, guilty and deep in thought.

“Why did you do it?” Shisui asked him when they had reached the main house.

“I love her.” Itachi turned to him meeting his eyes.

“That isn’t love Itachi,” Shisui told him.

“I know, now. I wanted her. I loved her. I knew I had lost her when I saw them, the look on her face Shisui when I opened the door. She loves him.” Itachi looked over his friend’s head toward Suna.

“I know it was wrong. In that moment, standing there, seeing that look of love and devotion on her face…” His voice faded back into silence.

“You had to know though Itachi, eventually she would have found out, eventually she would have broken the genjutsu, she is strong.” Shisui pressed, he needed answers.

“I had always planned on telling her, on breaking it later, once...she loved me back the way I love her,” Itachi confessed.

“After I had, after we had made love, I felt terrible. I knew I had done something unforgivable. I had released most of the seal, some of my genjutsu but...I waited too long and now...she’s gone. It is my fault. I tried to take what was never mine.” Itachi turned and went into his house leaving Shisui on the main road of the compound.  
____________________

Kakashi tucked the scroll into his bag along with the rest of his clothes and weapons.

”Shisui and his team will be joining us at the village outside of Iwa as part of the advance.” He told Shikamaru who nodded.  
___________________

Suna nin and Leaf nin gathered at the small village outside of Iwa. The residents of the small village looked out of their homes in fear and trepidation. The village was under a curfew and under strict shinobi law. It was a must and a precaution. They couldn’t risk word getting out that they were there.

“It hardly matters.” Sasori drawled after their last meeting to Sakura as they walked back to thier tent on the outskirts of the village in between the Leaf and the Sand.

“They know we’re here.” He added to her as he held back the flap to thier tent for her to enter before him.

“True, it is more policy than anything, we all know they know.” She tried to smile at him, they were both tired and the fight hadn’t even begun.

“My scouts tell me there are only a small handful of Iwa nin left, we don’t need all these reinforcements to go with us in the morning. I could go alone.” He was bored she could tell.

“They are here to help keep order after the takeover.” She reminded him again, and not for the last time she.

“Very well.” He laid down on their bed pulling her down with him.

“The invasion will be over quickly and then the real work will begin.” She said as she lay with her arm over him, hugging his side.

“For you.” He said into her neck, turning his head to breathe her in.

She could feel his body relaxing around her. He was more high strung than he cared to let on. The agreement between the Leaf and the Sand was new. Even if their alliance was not, even though both villages got along well on the surface, this was a new alliance in it’self. Nothing like this had ever been done before between two nations.

“We should get married.” He said into her neck with his eyes closed.

“What?” She pulled back a little in his arms.

“Come now dear, it can’t be that much of a surprise to you.” He opened his amber eyes to survey her green ones.

“No.” She admitted and lay her head back down on his arm.

“Good. I will write to the Hokage after the invasion tomorrow.” he smiled smugly.

“I didn’t say yes.” She smiled into the top of his head, his hair tickling her nose.

“You didn’t have to. I already know.” He kissed her neck and smiled.

“Sasori? Sakura?” Shisui’s voice came to them from outside of thier tent. He had arrived with his team two hours ago and had hunted them down telling them what had happened since she had left Konoha to go to Suna.

Sasori growled into her neck,” Does he not have any other friends?”

“Just a moment!” Sakura called out kissing the top of Sasori’s head.

“He does, but they aren’t here right now.” She teased her intended.

“He’s not invited to the wedding.” Sasori rolled over onto his back and watched her straighten her clothes.

“I’ll be right back.” She rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

Sasori closed his eyes and groaned.

“Hey.” Sakura smiled at Shisui when she saw him.

“Hey, little flower, sorry to bother you and your love doll but I wanted to talk to you.” He pulled her off the main road as they walked away from her tent out into the field surrounding the village.

“Itachi wanted me to tell you he is sorry, that he was going to tell you everything when he got back from his mission but you were gone. He was going to break things off with you Sakura.” Shisui watched her reaction.

“Was he.” Was all that she said.

“He is my friend and my cousin but I want you to know...I didn’t, I don’t agree with how he treated you, what he did.” Shisui was serious as he looked down at her.

“I know.” She patted him on the arm.

“I was so angry when I found out, I almost didn’t believe it.” He rubbed his neck in frustration.

“I want you to know I would have stopped him, I would have broken it for you if I had known Sakura. I’m sorry.” He told her.

“It wasn’t your fault Shisui, you have nothing to apologize for.” She assured him.

“That being said, I just want you to know, that he, well, he must really love you, to do something so, well so wrong...it isn’t in his nature to be...controlling. He must really love you is all I’m saying.” Shisui added quickly, “It doesn’t make it right, by any means, just, well. I wouldn’t have believed it if someone other than him had told me.”

Sakura listened and nodded, she understood.

“I wouldn’t have believed it if he hadn’t told me either Shisui. The thing is, he did do it though. If he hadn’t...I might have gone to him willingly. Sasori was a missing-nin. We had no future at that point. I didn’t know the alliance between Iwa and Kumo would break. Now, I don’t ever want to see him again.” She shook her head sadly.

“I understand.” Shisui shook his head too.

“I have to ask though, now that we all know, now that the truth is out. I know you have heard the whispering, how could you not...what does Sasori have planned? Don’t tell me he doesn’t have anything. He massacred Iwa for one of thier nin touching you, what will be done to Itachi?” Shisui asked her.

“According to the alliance, he can do nothing, he promised me he wouldn’t kill Itachi,” Sakura told him.

“You seriously believe that?” Shisui looked at her dumbfounded.

“I trust him.” She said.

“I don’t,” Shisui said.

“Well, it is s good thing you don’t have to then.” She smiled at him sweetly.

“I’m going to go now, see you in the morning Shisui.” She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

Shisui stood there watching her walk back to her tent, back to Sasori.

“You’re a strong woman Sakura, but still naive nonetheless,” Shisui said to himself.

Shisui didn’t believe for one moment Sasori of the Red Sand hadn’t every intention of killing his cousin Itachi for what he had done to Sakura...would he, Shisui do any less? No, he too would want revenge and maybe Sasori deserved his revenge but he would find none with his cousin, Shisui would make sure of it.

The day dawned and the small village looked like an ant’s nest. Shinobi from the Leaf and Sand milled about in small groups of four and five. A select group of three teams were assembled and ready at the village entrance toward Iwa. Sasori and Sakura at the head with Kakashi, Temari, and Baki.

“I don’t expect much resistance, but be prepared,” Kakashi told them before they left.

“Try not to kill if you don’t have to,” Kakashi called back to them.

“Sasori and Temari rolled thier eyes and Sakura smiled. Asking the Suna nin not to kill, particularly Sasori was pointless. Sakura knew everyone, civilian and shinobi alike were as good as dead.

Sakura knew who her intended was, knew what she was marrying into, she was under no false impressions. Maybe she was losing her humanity, maybe she never had a grasp on it as she had thought, but now after everything that had happened to her, she couldn’t bring herself to really care.

They ran over the fields and up the side of the small mountain to Iwa. The sun was high by the time they reach the open gates and the fight was over before she could blink. Temari and Sasori ran through the village killing left and right, Kakashi followed closely after knocking out anyone still alive and Sakura with Baki brought up the rear assessing the situation.

There were no civilians. 

Kurotsuchi lay in a puddle of her own blood. Sasori hadn’t even glanced at her as he had passed by, cutting her down with a flick of his fingers. Blood was flooding her lungs suffocating her. Kakashi stood over her a sad look in his eye.

“I’m sorry.” Was all he said before he passed the kunai over her throat ending her suffering.  
____________________

There was a celebration that night in the village. The Sand and the Leaf drank and danced together celebrating this newly founded alliance between villages, to share a village together. Kakashi named the new village the Leaf Hidden in the Sand, much to the amusement of both Kages, who allowed it.

Sakura lay spent in her lover’s arms. Tomorrow the real work would begin like Sasori said. For now, though, she was content, this was the beginning of thier life together, she couldn’t be happier. Gaara would be there tomorrow, as would Tsunade to sign the final papers of the joined village’s alliance. Sakura curled up to Sasori, sighed and fell asleep.

Sasori held his lover close to him. His one hand resting on her stomach, the other behind her head as they curled into one another. He shifted, nature called. He kissed Sakura softly pulling his arm gently from beneath her head, caressing her tummy before dressing to venture outside to relieve himself.

Shisui met him in the shadows of the tree on the edge of the village not far from thier tent. He had been waiting there, his chakra suppressed to nothing, watching for the right moment.

“Sasori,” Shisui spoke softly from behind him.

The redhead spun around, hand pulling a kunai from his belt, then dropped it when amber eyes met spinning tomes in red.

“Kotoamatsukami” Shisui whispered as Sasori fell to the ground.

One Year Later…

“Tadima,” Sasori called out to his wife as he came home for the day.

“Okaeri,” Sakura called from the kitchen where she was preparing thier dinner.

Sasori walked into the kitchen and hugged his 6-month pregnant wife.

“How are you, my dear?” He kissed her cheek and took the pot from her hands and set it on the table for her.

“Very well, but little Sasori is very energetic today and has been kicking my liver.” She sighed.

“Sit.” He commanded and she sank into a chair at the table putting her feet up on another sighing.

Sasori pulled dishes from the cupboard and set the table, dishing food from the pot for both of them and sitting down beside his wife.

“Itachi and Shisui will be here in the morning to go over the new plans for the academy, will you be able to see them, I have a meeting with my nephew and the Hokage to go over funding for the next year,” Sasori asked his wife.

“Yes, I will take care of it, it was my idea after all.” She smiled at him and spooned some rice into her mouth chewing blissfully.

“Thank you, Sasori.” She said suddenly looking up at him.

“For?” He asked pausing in his bites.

“For not seeking revenge on Itachi.” She clarified.

Sasori sat there for a moment.

” There are more important things.” He gestured to her tummy and took her free hand in his.

It had happened overnight. He had woke the morning after the invasion, after the celebration with an eerie calm in his heart. He no longer felt the long pent up rage or animosity, the jealousy he had felt for the Uchiha, the bloodlust. It had evaporated with the morning mist. He had turned to his lover in thier bed, had kissed her gently on her mouth and had promptly fallen back asleep forgetting all his rage and want of revenge for what the Uchiha had done to her, to them.

The village of the Leaf Hidden in the Sand had prospered under their supervision and he was happy. His wife was happy and they were expecting soon. He had everything he had ever wanted, everything he had never known that had been missing form his life. Revenge...was no longer needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of going back and writing the story an alternate ending for the chapters after Sasori and Sakura get caught in bed by Itachi while in Rain. I am not sure yet.


End file.
